Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Leo Duel School Academy
by Dragun101
Summary: The story follow a set of college freshmen as they begin their studies on an island Academy. Here they are introduced to the Conflict of the Houses and other characters. In this time their decks and skills as duelists Evolve at the one of many Leo Duel School Acadamies. However their are sinster forces at work at this university.
1. Introduction

Brief Summary of the Story and Characters

Well in Arc-V we have the different summoning methods, the recognized/official ones being Pendulum/Synchro/Fusion/XYZ. Now we know LDS has complete control of the summons, I have been thinking of writing fan fiction that is set on a Duel Academy Island, as a sort of expensive Prep School. The purpose will be enhance one skills, and learn to become a better duelist by isolation to study. Think of it more as a College than as a High School. With your final year you publish a study, that details, your deck, how it functions, why it functions, and then a study on something associated for it.

The true purpose of the school will be to enhance individual students skill by conflict, with each summon method getting its own house akin to Harry Potter. The students themselves receive accommodations based on an End of Semester 24 Person Duel Tournament, which draw from earlier tournaments in each of the houses.

In addition with just 3 regular ED summon methods, I will be adding, three other methods, to the houses, Tribute (the Control Group for purposes of determining affects of testing), Ritual, and Chaos. These are to provide variety of summoning style so duelists not using ED can improve, and provide themselves as better fodder. During mid-terms each house holds a tournament for themselves, and top 3 get sent to the end of semester.

The protagonist (whomever he/she ends up being) will want to win the two tourneys, for their house, as his central conflict.

The conflict (of a wider scale) is that the house system is not provoking the rivalry desired, as if say synchro wins, they will still let their friends hang out with them, in their superior accommodations, or sneak them in to the more exclusive locations. Thus Himika (or Reiji) wants to curtail and actually have this place be a training facility. Some students still keep to the purity of the house conflict, others do not. The formers, will be the direct antagonists, but (hopefully) all who expose this view will not be antagonists. In addition I was thinking for the 6th Houses, will each get a credo to represent what their style of summoning is.

XYZ: Unity, As One Mind, and of Singular Purpose, Shall Conquor

Synchro: Tranquility, With Calm Mind, and with Clear Purpose, Shall Overcome

Fusion: Comprehension, With an Empathic Mind, and a Understanding of Purpose, Shall Triumph

Ritual: Sacrifice, With a Willing Mind, and a Greater Purpose, Shall Annihilate

Chaos: Stalwart, With a Stubborn Mind, and a Resolve for our Purpose, Shall Achieve Victory

Tribute: Blind, With a Unbias Mind, and a Truthful Mind, Shall Prevail

Characters

Jose - of the Core 4, he runs a Machina-Union Deck, that has access to Rank 2, 4 and 7 Months. He is from Latin America, Father was American Born Armsdealer, and his Mother a local nurse. His Ace is Machina Fortress, he has slight tan, black hair and brown eyes, normally a blue t-shirt and white pants.

Mora Sara - of the Core 4, runs a Monarch Deck based on the monarchs Kuraz and Caius, her deck has another element which she keeps hidden. She is from France and the Daughter of a Scientist, and Priest, whom engages in debate over life constantly, herself will study deep into whatever she is interested in. She see herself as flightly but is described as stubborn by her teachers. Her Ace is not revealed at the story of the story. She often years a simple black t-shirt and a yellow skirt. Red Hair, Brown Eyes.

Verita Qin - is from Hong Kong, and runs a Herald Deck. She is the smallest of the Core 4, has been in the most tournament of the 4, and herself is a daughter of a LDS Teacher from Hong Kong, and a Lawyer. She believes in sticking in the law. She has a light-blue dress, along with a blue eyes, her hair is blond. Sticks out like a sore thumb in Hong Kong. Her ace is Herald of Pefection

Columbus Flammel - The Technical Youngest of the Core 5, is from Baltimore, United States. Himself has the most medals of the Core 5, and is well known for his pride, he has a sleeveless purple shirt, and yellow shorts. He is bald, as he claims it keep the it out of his eyes, and has brown eyes.


	2. Turn 1

Turn 1: The Houses

 _In the City of Maiami a Young Duelist, Yuya Sakaki, has introduced the arcane summoning method known as Pendulum, however on a Island in the Sea of Peace, LDS Island University is training and teaching duelists so to discover next and greatest evolution of dueling, that lays beyond Action Duel!_

'Well Mom, you ask me about the University, well its cool, I guess, I am still on the boat. Been a week sense we set sail, there is couple hundred of us on this Yacht, and had a single mock tournament. Dems Old Gears, Green, Yellow and Red, still have some kick in them, I got myself a few Gear Gigant X, from trading away Demise.

Machina Fortress is still a great mount-never going to be replace, glad Dad got it for me, two years ago.

From-'. I put my pencil down, it just did not feel right, to write this letter. I mean-

"Students we have arrived at LDS Island University, please pack up all personal belongings and prepare to calmly leave the vessel." I waited to see if there were any further instructions "Calmly does not mean 'everyone please rush to the exit in a disorganized and chaotic fashion', we'll call you by your room number-". I swore my ears hurt, as he attempted to calm my fellow freshmen, still I packed up my belongings.

I put my deck into my duel deck, swung over my backpack with my toothpaste and brush, along with various other items required for daily hygiene, and grab my notebook from my desk in my free hand.

"Jose! We were waiting for you!"  
"What?! Hello Verita, and Columbus," I leapt a bit backwards.

I made a mental note to add Verita and Columbus to the letter to Mom, and she needn't worry about my social life. I met these two while I was waiting for the boat to arrive, well let me rephrase, I met their monsters first and then I met them.

"Thunder Giant attacks your attack position Herald of Perfection! Thunder Strike!" I heard a very male voice, as great gust of wind blew past me. Columbus, brown hair, a yellow jack with Ra's head, on a blue t-shirt, and a red cargo pants.

"Your Giant, has no control, I activate the effect of Honest from my hand, during battle if I control a light attribute monster, I can discard this card, to add my opponents attack to my monsters attack. Herald of Perfection, absorb, and redirect with the force of Heavenly Might, Flawless Sphere!" In contrast a very calm and relaxed, eyes look closed, white hair and simple white shirt, and black shorts. It was very precise, and exact, save the last line, where in unison she picked her hand and flicked it.

And I at that moment I was happy it was not solid vision. And then, I met the other member of my little circle. Mora Sara, glasses, fairly Academic, could tell you about the duel where Yusho took Nationals in Japan, Ryozanpaku curriculum in comparison to our own LDS, and one of the few students who tried Extra Deck curriculum and decided against it, on her own volition.

I've played against her a bit-

"Jose! Stop day dreaming we were supposed to meet with Mora, and then go to get our rooms."

"Oh yeah, we should properly hurry."

Mora was waiting for us, on the stairs,, and asked, "Well you three ready? I thought you were gonna meet me"

"Yes well Jose here got distracted."

Mora just shrugged, and we begun to walk on the stair way, most of the others already have left, their were like this some stragglers, but we were one of the last few of the ship. None of us were told exactly what the housing selection was, as the brochure had no explanation, save that houses are assigned and not chosen, based on your teacher recommendations. There were no upper classmen on the cruise, and none of the teachers deigned to explain. So yeah, it what it is, still I have no doubt my friends and I can still hang regardless of the houses we will be assigned.

"So Mora, what deck do you play, you haven't really shown us, why so secretive? Its a fusion deck? Like mine, we could be fusions practices!"

"Columbus you are dense, she is obviously a ritual, sense she rejected the extra deck curriculum, unless you think she is that pathetic to play a tribute deck, why go to an LDS School to learn something that basic?"

"Says the one who flunked out of synchro, because you can't count," I prodded Veritas.

"I can count, I just didn't understand why it had to be equal, I mean if the 'lesser' rituals can, why not synchro? Its absurd, that the greater style, has a drawback"

"That is why its the greater style Veritas, rituals are easy because you can exceed the number required, where synchros you require the finesse to manage your levels so that they are exact. In addition doesn't your deck require exact levels? For your rituals"

"That is not the point here Mora."

Still, they were right, I never actually played against Mora's deck, and when I did it was just a basic tribute summon deck, based on the Afterlife Narchs, Caius, and Kuraz. We got called away before we could finish the duel, and then I looked at Mora.

"What deck do you play Mora?"

She looked at us, and shrugged, "My deck."

"Answer the question, Mora."

She look at us, and then responded, "You wouldn't know it, so their is no point in me telling you."

Columbus looked agitated, "Then let us duel, here and now! Ms. High and Mighty, my heroes will pull you down a notch."

"Let us learn our houses, then I'll take you up on it."

It was another ten minute walk, to the field, where we would learn our houses, we made smallchat, but Mora walked apart from us. She normally just watched our duels, and made comments on our card choice, but she never played. Sometimes she would look like she wanted to duel, but she would never follow up. It was strange, now that I realized it.

Still, it was time to learn our house.  
The field was mostly empty, as we were one of the last ones to arrive. There was a group of staff, standing around, and talking to the students, and appeared to be assigning our houses. The sun was in high noon, and we walked up.

"Names?"  
"Jose Smith"  
"XYZ House."  
"Columbus Flammal"  
"Fusion House, I've seen your deck, a classic if I say so myself."  
"Veritas Qin"  
"You run that kind of deck, but Ritual House."  
Then he looked at Mora, and then she said.  
"Mora Sara."  
"Yes, I've heard a lot about you, and well I assume you all guess the pattern so you are-"  
"If you don't mind, councilor, I want to show a friend of mine, my deck, no spoilers, if you please."  
"You didn't duel on the boat, well then, this should be fun, who is it if I can ask?"  
"Columbus."

Then staff, just nodded, and mentioned, "This is an action field, why not use it?"  
"He'll need it."  
"Why you little!"  
Mora just chuckled, and walked into position, other students around us begun to notice and ran to watch it. Columbus more than slightly annoyed now, took his position.

And they swung on their duel desks, and then the line begun.  
"Duel Mode Stand By"  
I figured it was up to him and Veritas to do the chant  
I started, "Duelists Locked in Battle."  
Veritas added, "Kicking the Earth and Dancing alongside their Monsters."  
"They storm through this field!" I did my Yusho Pose, both arms up pointing to both contestants.  
"Behold!" Veritas, moved her arm to survey the battlefield.  
Then we said together, "The newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"  
Then Columbus and Mora said the last line, "Action! Duel!"

The action field around us, rose as three pillars cast the field itself, and solid vision trees rose from the ground and rain fell to the Earth. Then the cards themselves scattered.

"If Ms. High and Mighty, doesn't mind I'll take first!"  
"Draw!" Columbus shouted as he drew his hand from his deck.  
"I activate the card known as Fusion Conscription, I reveal the card known as Elemental HERO Plasma Vice to add one of it named materials to my hand I add Elemental HERO Blade Edge, I can not normal or special summon the card list on it this turn. Then I normal summon the card known as Elemental Hero Blazeman, when I do so, I may add a Polymerization card to my hand.

I activate Polymerization! I fuse the Blade Edge I add to my hand, and the Sparkman in my hand to make a Hero, who shall shred all with the power of the Illumination, Descend! Elemental HERO Plasma Vice. (2600 Atk 7 Stars)

Then I activate the card known as known as Miracle Fusion, with it I banish my Elemental HERO Blazeman, and the Elemental HERO Blade Edge to summon the Hero who illuminate the Greatest Darkness! Elemental Hero - The Shining! (2600 atk 8 stars)

Elemental HERO Shining gains 300 attack for each of my banished Elemental Hero!  
(3200 atk). Now I use the card known as fusion recovery and I return a monster and polymerization used for a fusion summon, I return my Elemental HERO Sparkman and Polymerization.

I end my turn!"

One of the audience cheered, and were amazed, at the quick play of getting two fusions and returning his materials to setup for another one.

"No longer, why LDS of Baltimore, Maryland was so quick to praise him, he is quite skilled." The staff who assigned us our houses proclaimed.

Mora, "I expected more, now my turn! Draw. When my opponent controls a monster and I do not, I may special summon Vice Dragon from my hand, come forth Dragon of Sin! Next I activate the card known as Return of the Monarchs. If I tribute summon a monster, I may add a monster with 2400 atk and 1000 defense and a different name to my hand. I tribute summon, my Vice Dragon to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch! Then I add Kuraz the Light Monarch to My Hand, because of the effect of Return of the Monarch.

Now when this Lord of Shadows is summoned, I banish 1 Monster on the field, I choose Caius the Shadow Monarch! If the Card I banish is a Dark-Attribute Monster I inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent. Then I activate the card known as D.D Reincarnation, I discard the card known as Eclipse Wyvern to special back Caius the Shadow Monarch! Eclipse Wyvern effect when this card is discard I may banish from my deck 1 level 7 or higher Dragon type Monster. I choose Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!"

I stood in silence, as I finally realized what was going on here.

"Next I activate double summon when I activate this card I gain another normal summon, I tribute my Caius the Shadow Monarch to summon Kuraz, the Light Monarch! My DD Reincarnation is sent to the Graveyard

Rise Lord of Heavens Kuraz! When Kuraz is normal or special summoned I may destroy up to 2 cards on the field and Kuraz may not attack this turn, I destroy my Kuraz and your Elemental Hero the Shining."

The audience, first impressed by Columbus, stand in dull of Mora, as it just Monarchs, then Emperor slightly aback, and now just confused by why she did what she did.

"The Controller of the Cards destroyed by Kuraz may Draw a Cards! Draw!"  
Columbus, yell at her "Hurry up, this isn't solitare you know! Draw! But regardless  
I activate Elemental Hero - the Shining I may add up two banished elemental Heroes to my Hand, I add Blade Edge and Blazeman back to my hand!

"Now with the card I just drew, I banish my Eclipse wyvern and Caius the Shadow Monarch to special Summon, Chaos Sorcecor! I then add my Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, to my Hand! Next I banish my Kuraz and Vice Dragon, to special summon Chaos Emperor, the Herald of the Apocalypse and the Steed of the Beast, Rise!"

"I banish Plasma Vice with Chaos Sorcerer!"

Then Columbus begun to run trying to find an action card his face shifting to a worry, as his imminent defeat comes near. Columbus found a tree and then took a leap, he grabbed a branch. His hand began to slip when he reached for the action card, and he shouted, "Got it!"

"I activate Transparent, targeting Plasma Vise, it cannot be targeted by your card effects, and is unaffected by your other card effects!"

"You still take Battle Damage However! Battle Phase, Chaos Emperor attack Columbus Plasma Vise!"

"Hey after all that I am still alive!"

"No you're already dead." She said as she picked up an action card and set it.  
"I pay 1000 life points for Chaos Emperor's Effect, and we send all cards from both players hand to graveyard, and for each card sent this way, my opponent takes 300 points of damage."  
"That is 2700!"  
"Yes yes it is."  
Columbus look for an action card, when Chaos Emperor effect resolved, and engulfed him in a fireball. Then the screen came up on him and said  
"You lose."

"Well as your headmaster Mora, I welcome you to the House of Chaos."

"Yeah about that."

Duel Summary

Turn 1: Columbus searches for Polymerization off Blazeman, and Sparkman off Fusion Conscription. Then he fuses his Sparkman and Blade Edge to make Plasma Vice.

Then he fuses with Miracle Fusion, Blazeman and a Blade Edge to make a Shinining.

Concluding his turns he activates Fusion Recovery to add a Polymerization and Sparkman back to his hand. He was 2 Cards left in hand.

Turn 2: Mora summons Vice Dragon because she controls no monsters while Columbus, and she activates Return of the Monarchs. She tributes Vice Dragon to summon Caius who then banishes himself inflicting 1000 to Columbus, also activating Return of the Monarchs adding Kuraz to her hand.

Then activates D.D. Reincarnation, discarding an Eclipse Wyvern to resummon back Caius, activating Double Summon she gains an additional normal summon to summon Kuraz, who destroys himself and Shining. Columbus uses Shining effect to add both his banishes Heroes to his hand, and draws a card. His hand is now 5.

Off her draw she summons Chaos Sorcerer who attempts to banish Plasma Vice, but Columbus uses an action card to prevent it. Off of the Eclipse Wyvern banished to summon Sorcerer, Mora summons Chaos Emperor, who attacks and destroyed Plasma Vise, dealing 400 to Columbus. She ends the game by activating Chaos Emperor Effect (pre-errata), after grabbing an action card, sending all cards from hand and field to grave to deal 2700.


	3. Turn 2

Turn 2: Home

"What do you mean you don't want to be in the Chaos House? You are clearly a master of it, and understanding of the intricacies of the summoning method." The staff member looked at her flabbergasted.

"Exactly, that is why. I have mastered the art, I have seen the intricacies of Chaos Summoning, and I understand it, and now it bores me. In addition my deck also has a tribute theme to it, which means I could be easily be placed in the Tribute House."

The staff member shook his head, "That is not how it works here young lady, unlike the LDS School that you came from back in France. You have been assigned a House based on your specialization and mindset.

The staff member paused for a second and continued "Based on the recommendation letters and your duel patterns it has been determined you are best fit for the Chaos House."

"You mean the deck my teachers wrote to you about, and all of us were matched that way."

"Well, that is not the point here Young Lady. Your house has been assigned, and as such, you will meet your fellow Chaos Duelists, and introduce yourself," The staff looks around, and then givens everyone a sort of evil eye "Does anyone else here have any problem with their assignments?"

None of us mentioned anything, we all understood that this was coming, why would Mora get to be special? Columbus was especially bruised by this, "Hey Ms. High and Mighty, you act all special and better than us, but your just a spoiled brat. It is because your favorite card is being officially changed tomorrow? Poor Emperor; has his fangs removed, his wings clipped, and talons dulled, you're trying to avoid that aren't you?"

Verita look at Columbus, "Shut up, you lost, does it really matter?"

"Yes, because once his fangs get removed, tomorrow I wouldn't have, Mrs. High and Mighty, I suppose your end is tomorrow?"

I swore I saw Mora look almost saddened by Columbus' remarks at her, and she gripped her deck even harder.

"Mr. Flammal, you can kindly shut up, and head to your dorm, a duelist's deck is their true pride, and take their losses as learning experiences. Is she not your friend? Have some pity for her." Then the staff member looked at Mora, "That said grow up, you are a college student, if that is why you want to switch, accept it and grow, you claim Chaos has no more room for evolution, because you want to throw in the towel, since your ace is being reduced to a kitten. In your teachers letter you were described as patient and determined, the truest mindset of a chaos user, once you had your mind set on something. Your challenge now is to move past your Aces' eradication by the committee, and evolve!"

Then he looked at all of us, "That goes for all of you, the goal of this University is to evolve the Summoning Style, and ultimately find the next stage of Dueling beyond the Action Duel! Your deck corresponds to your house because you correspond to your deck, and that is why the cards have chosen you!"

The group begun to disperse as we went our separate ways, and all 4 of us met up before we separated, Mora started. "I am sorry Columbus, I treated you unfairly. It was a fine duel."

Columbus just shrugged, still annoyed, "That only means I'll beat you next time, after Emperor has his talons removed, unless you find that next level of evolution for Chaos."

"Good, friends again? Let us head to our houses now, call in the morning once we all arrive, and see how it is. Agreed?"

We all nodded, and went our separate ways, the Chaos and Xyz House were apparently close to each other.

"I never knew you had that card, it is legendary throughout duel monsters, next to the other Envoy it is one of the greatest cards in all of duel monsters."

"They were my brothers',"

"Brothers' as in Plural?"

"Yeah, four years ago they graduated university and decided to go to Africa, to help out the wars there, and they gave me their cards, since they had no use for them."

"They ok?"

"Last I heard, they were doing fine, its been two months since we have heard back. But I am not worried. I have to graduate myself you know? Then I plan on going Pro to help raise money for their work."

"You mean since we left on the boat?"

"Exactly I should be hearing back soon"

"I will cya around then"

I arrived at the House of XYZ, it looked like a small college dorm, 3 floors with 8 windows each in the middle of the forest. I was greeted by my dorm members sleeping next to the trees as what looked to be multiple duels going on inside the building itself.

"Oh, the last of the Freshmen, Jose isn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Well welcome to your first lesson here at the LDS Island, survival. We at the XYZ House pride ourselves on understanding ourselves, and the best way to understand a fellow duelist is to duel them. Also we are seeing how you perform under pressure. Basically your responsibility is to go inside, find your room, and duel your peers for awhile. Learn their decks and their names, they are your allies and friends. Once you want a break come out here and we'll start dinner. Jefferson is making some Barbeque, for us. No pressure ok, just have some fun."

That was my night. It was some of the best fun I've had; got to see Constellars (fairly basic deck, no surprises, the weird techs I saw were cool through). There was this Gagagaga Deck (yes that is what you call it). I had a blast from all the giggles, my opponent Andrew could not stop laughing whenever he said a card name. Another deck I saw, this Djinn Xyz Deck, not something you see every day. I swear that girl Eve was like 12, I don't judge though. However I was overjoyed when I started to chow down on the BBQ. The upperclassmen told us of their trip, when they came as freshmen, and took the time to explain the house system to me.

"So we are still in conflict with one another? Why is that? We are all students learning here, that makes no sense." Robert made a shrug gesture as he answered my questions.

"To force conflict, so we have a reason to push the evolution of our style. Some great Duelists have come from this place but none of them have pushed the boundaries beyond that yet. I'm told your class is among the most promising, and has the greatest potential evolve. In fact, let's duel."

I stood Startled, "me vs the head of us, that is absurd. I mean you are going to annihilate me."

He smiled, "Let us find out."

"Ok Robert."

The Crowd begun to chant, "Duelists Locked In Battle! Kicking the Earth and Dancing Alongside Theirs Monsters! They Storm Through This Field! Behold! The Newest and Greatest Evolution of Dueling! Action Duel!" The field became surrounded by this ghastly air of night, as it if was ghost filled mansion, and the howls chilled us.

'Duel Mode Stand By.'

"Eldest First" I told Robert.

"Thank you Jose," Robert look at me, and said, "I activate the card known as Terraforming."

"Robert, you cannot activate a Field Spell during an action duel, there is already a field spell in place?!"

"I add the Palace of Dark World to my hand, and your right you cannot normally. My thesis however is on the study of multi-class, and if they are fair cards. This Mad King Palace of Dark World has the same effect of the Gates of Dark World, and is itself a Field Spell, however it can be played as a Continuous Spell.

Let me welcome you Jose, to the Palace of the Mad King, and to my land as the Mad King himself!"

The howling gales of forest was replaced as the ground being erupted and land underneath Robert rose as he stood on a pavilion overlooking us.

"Next I activate the card known as Dark World Dealing, we each draw a card then discard a card."

Both of us say Draw at the same time, "I will discard a Green Gadget."

"I will discard Ceruli, Guru of Dark World, and when I do so I special him to my opponent side of the field, and when I special him to my opponent side, I must discard a card. I discard Broww Huntsmen of Dark World, and when he is discarded by a card effect my opponent controls I draw two cards."

"Then I banish Broww to activate the Mad King Palace of Dark World, I draw a card and discard Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World, when Grapha is discard, I destroy a monster my opponent controls. I will be destroying that Ceruli, Guru of Dark World. Then I normal summon Kahki Guerilla of Dark World and I will bounce him to my hand to special summon Grapha. I set a card and end my turn."

Just a Grapha, nothing I can't handle, "Draw!"

Machina Fortress will not be enough here, I need to deal with his backrow, and Grapha himself. Of course, Support Platform!

"I activate the Card known as Frontline Base, I may special summon 1 Level 4 or so Union monster from my Hand. I special summon heavy mech support platform, then I normal summon Machina Gearframe, Machina Gearframe adds a Machina Fortress to my Hand. Then I discard Machina Peacemaker and Machina Fortress, so that I may summon that discarded Machina Fortress. Rise Great Machine of War! Now I unionize Heavy Mech Support with my Machina Fortress."

"Battle! Machina Fortress attack, Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World."

Robert just smiles at me, "Let us commence Battle then!"

"Both of our monsters would die, but because Machina Fortress is Unionized, I instead destroy Heavy Mech Support Platform. Now Machina Gearframe attack directly!"

Robert smiles, "I activate Gateway to Dark World, I may special summon 1 Dark World Monster, however I cannot special monsters for the rest of this turn. Return to me Grapha!"

"I cancel my attack, set a card, and end my turn!" I go looking around for an action card in the mist of the rain and voices of ghosts.

"Draw! I activate the card known as Dark World Lighting I target and destroy a set card my opponent controls, and then I discard a card.

"In response I activate the card known as Rollout, and your Dark World Lighting will fail to activate, I will equip my Machina Peacemaker to my Machina Fortress.

He smiles, "Perfect I set a card, and then I activate Mad King Palace, I discard Khaki targeting Machina Fortress!"

"Machina Fortress effect triggers, I look at your hand and oh, wait a minute."

Robert just smiled, "I reveal Golld, and a Lucent of Dark World."

"I discard Lucent of Dark World."

Robert goes on to say "I special summon Lucent and because he was discard by an opponent's card effect, I can special another fiend type monster to my field from my deck. I special summon Latinum Exarch of Dark World."

"I form the overlay network!"

"Antithesis of Darkness, Dragonic Gaurdian of the Stars, come forth Ptolemy M7! I activate Ptolemy M7 effect to bounce your Machina Fortress, and then your Machina Fortress activates again, discarding my Golld, and I destroy both your Frontline Base and your Machina Gearframe!"

"Regardless my Peacemaker effect activates and I add a Union Monster to my hand, I add a Machina Gearframe." There, I found one. I began to run to try and grab an action magic.

"Battle, Dragonic Lords of Darkness and the Stars attack!"

I slid under them, "I activate the card known as the Great Escape and I end the Battle Phase."

"Naïve, I activate the Action Magic No Action, and counter your card." He told me picking up a card, from a crevice above him.

And then I lost. Robert walked up to me, and said "Good duel my friend, solid plays. You know I am not our headmaster for nothing? Now, let us get back to that barbeque."

I was confused, "You mean that wasn't an act?"

"What, no that is a persona, my job is to be entertaining. When we duel it's no fun if everyone is a good guy. A good hero needs their villain!"

Robert turned to our dorms and declared "Now come on guys, let us eat!"

Columbus, looked at the Fusion Dorm, "This place is a mess, and we are right next to the light house?! How can we sleep like this?"

"We don't Freshmen, this is what happens we lost the House Cup, again, we get the last pick of Dorm. We have soup just be happy for that, we stockpiled it all for you guys, and tomorrow, before classes start is cleaning day."

Columbus look around, "You know I will get meet my friend Veritas, in the Ritual Dorm, I walked past-"

Everyone around them rolled their eyes, when the headmaster scolded, "Now this place as I told you before no interacting between the houses, our shitty conditions, is meant to force us to evolve, and has anyone done so? No, because we keep losing.

If you go to the Ritual Dorms, then it'll defeat the purposes, of our shitty conditions, now eat your soup? Understood?"

"Sure."

Dual Summary

Turn 1-Robert activates the card Terraforming to add the card Mad King Palace of Dark World. (This called is a Continuous-Field Spell, it is treated as both card types at the same time, and play be played as either type. The effects are the same as Gates of Dark World). Then he activates the Card Dark World Dealing, both players draw and discard a card.

Robert discards Ceruli, special summoning to his opponents field, forcing him to discard, he then discards Broww, drawing two cards. Using the effect of the Mad King, he banishes Broww, discarding Grapha to destroy Ceruli. Robert normal a Khaki, bounces it to hand and special summons back Grapha. He ends his turn by setting a card.

Turn 2- Jose, normal summons Gearframe, activating his effect to add a Machina Fortress to Hand. Discarding the Machina Force and Peacekeeper his special summons itself. Then he activates Frontline Base to special the Heavy Mecha Support Platform, and unionizes with his Machina Force, to destroy Grapha. Jose goes to battle destroying Grapha and his own Heavy Mech Support, and attempts to direct with Gearframe, but Grapha is summoned back with the Quickplay Gateway to Dark World.

Jose sets a card, and ends his turn.

Turn 3-Robert attempts to destroy Jose Facedown with Dark World Lighting but is prevented by doing so because in response it is activated, revealed as Roll Out, and Jose Unionizes his Peacekeeper to his Fortress. Canceling the Card effect.

Robert then uses Mad King, discarding Khaki attempting to destroy Machina Fortress and revealing his hand to Golld and Lucent. Jose chooses Lucent to discard, which results in Lucent summoning itself and then a Latinum from his deck. Peacekeeper effect goes off, adding a Machina Gearframe to Hand. Robert overlays his Lucent and Latinum to make Ptolemy M7, who bounces Machina Fortress, triggering its effect, resulting in the discarding of Golld now destroying Gearframe and Frontline Base.

Robert attacks with his monsters ending the duel, in spite of Jose using Action Magic No Escape, which was countered by the his own use of Action Magic No Action.


	4. Turn 3

Turn 3: Question of Purity

"Good Morning everyone, Verita, and Mora, see you two look rested, I had some of the greatest BBQ last. Where is Columbus?" I looked at everyone, and then heard a knock on the window. Verita quickly walked up and opened the door.

"Columbus does your keycard, not work? Also why do you look like you attacked by bees?" She laughed at him.

"No it does not, and yes I was, and then I swore I saw a snake in my room."

Verita then looked at him, "You know its only a five-"

"I'm not allowed to, so say my headmaster, supposed to encourage our 'evolution', all it does is encourage a bad night sleep."

"Well, I'll go grab some lunch, what do you want?" Verita looked at him aghast.

"Anything not cold soup, or cereal, please and thank you."

She ran up, to the line, and charge her card getting a half chicken, some fried eggs, fruit, and glass of water. And napkins, before she ran back, "Here you guy, and sorry didn't know what drink to get you."

Columbus just looked at the meal, and dug straight in, "Its fine, I have not a drink all morning, that supposed back at my dorm, is not water. Thank you Verita, thank you."

"So we should be getting letters and classes soon, I signed up for experimental summons, that are a theoretical class on how multiple summons on utilized together. My headmaster advisor, Jonathan, is the teacher," Mora asked the rest of us.

"Well, that makes two of us, I signed up for it as well, it looked intriguing, I mean essentially were being taught to be like Reiji," Verita responded.

Columbus, shuffled, "I'm learning Techinque Singularity, with is how a deck should only have one summon type, for it to work best, in fact its 'mandatory' for all my dorm."

I looked at Columbus, "You are kidding right? That is absurd, who is forcing you to do that?"

"My Headmaster, who oh hide me."

The Fusion Headmaster, in a formal robe, walked outside where I noticed that Robert and the staff member who assigned our dorms yesterday, stood in front of them, arguing. He did not even bother to look outside, and almost drew out his duel disk.

The other two swung there arms in disbelief, at the absurdity, making what would seem to be a chill sign.

"I'm going out their, Mora, and Jose, come with. This is absurd, especially sense we're freshmen, if this is how the house system works, we should not benefit from it till we prove that we belong in our house, sorted by this is absurd."

Mora and I looked at her "No way, I-oh we then" I stopped and let her continue.

"Already dueled our headmaster and were kicked ten ways to Sunday, if you want to duel him go ahead, we want no part in it, as it'll just embarrass ourselves."

"Agreed."

"Fine you two chickens, I'll see this bigot, why he is wrong."

We looked at each other, "If she wins, doesn't that prove his point?" Mora questioned at me.

"Yes, but if she throws, that doesn't prove her point either?"

We both just shrugged, "We should properly go emotional support her, Columbus come on."

"Are you two twins?"

I quickly responded, "No"

Mora added, "Finish you food then join us."

"My name is Leon, first off all, second girl, you are a freshmen from another house, you have no right to challenge me or my dorm. I run it my way, and that is that."

"Not when my friend cannot sleep and eat, is not my right, or take classes he wants."

"Oh so you are the Columbus guy ritual chick, is he too chicken to come out and fight himself? You're both chicks then, you need guidance, and I am sorry your headmaster do not instruct you."

"Then how about you do, show me that is mono-style is best, prove it to me, and beat me."

"A Freshmen challenging a Headmaster this is glorious, why should I stoop so low?"

My own headmaster chimed in now, "So Leon, has fusion fallen so low, that its headmaster dare not accept a challenge from a lowly freshmen."

"Your not involved in this Robert!"

"If you refuse that is what everyone will see in you, Leon, now will you refuse?"

Leon looked at Robert, "Fine have it your way, Verita it is, let duel!" His duel disk said duel mode stand by, and then Verita own responded.

"To a duel where Duelists are Locked in Battle!" Verita called back

"And they are kicking the Earth and Dancing alongside their monsters!" Leon recieved

"They Storm through this Field!" Leon and her said togethor

The other headmasters added, "Behold the Greatest Evolution of Dueling!"

"Action!"

"Duel!"

The field erupted around them in a snowy blanket as it sliently begun to fall.

"I'll be taking first." Verita declared.

"I normal summon Senju, add a Ritual Spell card to my hand. I add Dawn of the Herald. Ritual Summon! I tribute my Senju and my Herald of the Orange in my hand to summon my Herald of Perfection in defense mode. Then I banish my Dawn of the Herald to add back my Senju to my hand. Then I set a card and pass my turn."

"Interesting, draw! I normal summon my Volcanic Rocket, add a Blaze Acceralator to my Hand. Then I activate my Blaze Accelerator. I discard my a Volconic Shell destroy your Herald of Perfection."

Verita stays focused, "I activate Herald of Perfection I discard my Manju and destroy Blaze Accelerator."

"I keep Volcanic Shell in my hand then."

Leon smiled, "Now I activate the spell card Power Bond, I fuse my Spellreactor RE with my Volcanic Rocket to make Iginition Beast Volcannon! Because it was fused with Power Bond its attack is Doubled. Now I activate the effect of Iginition Beast Volcannon, I destroyed your Herald of Perfection, and we both take damage equal to its attack.

She looked moderately annoyed, "I activate my Herald Ability, I discard Honest to negate and destroy your ability."

Before he even begun talk, Leon was already running, and leaped into the air, "I activate Mirror Barrier, I negate the destruction of on my monsters. However regardless, Iginition Beast Volcannon attack your Herald of Perfection!"

Verita already begun running when she slip into the snow, "I activate the action magic known as Miracle! My monster cannot be destroyed by Battle and any Battle damage I take is halved."

"So be it then, my attack does nothing, I enter my main phase."

"I activate fusion sage to add a polymerization to my hand.

Fusion summon! I fuse my Iginition Beast Volcannon to my Volcanic Shell, rise Beast of Fire, Slayer of Land, and Cleanse all that you survey. Fusion summon Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird! I set a card from my hand, and activate Blaze Fenix ability, it'll deal 300 damage for each card on the field, which their is 4.

Then I activate the Volcanic Shell in Grave to add another Volcanic Shell to my hand."

"End of my turn due to the effect of Power Bond I take 2300 points of damage."

"A Burn deck then?"

"Yeah Jose," Mora agreed with me.

"Draw!"

"I activate my Call of the Haunted to summon back my Herald of Orange Light."

Mora looked at me, "What is she doing?"

"I guess you weren't any one keeping secrets."

"Synchro Summon!"

Leon looked at her, "What!"

"When the Stars of Life aligned, and Law gives way to Justice, this force of Heavens come, come forth Arknight Parsath!"

Leon begun to look for action cards.

"Then with Arknight Parsath I might switch one monster my opponent controls to defense mode, and when he attacks I inflict piercing damage."

Leon then grabs an action card, in preparation for her attack.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revival one monster either players graveyard, I call back Honest that I discarded in the prior turn. Now using the effect of Honest, I return it my hand."

Then Verita makes an attack pose, "Arknight Parsath attack the defense Mode Blaze Fenix!"

"I activate Encore, banishing your Miracle, and I reduce Battle Damage by Half and this Battle Cannot destroy me."

"Too bad, I activate Honest, add your attack to my own, you take 1550"

I took a look at him, it seemed he was about to activate his facedown, and picking it up, it was de-fusion. But it was too late now.

"I gave you the win, that is all."

"No your facedown was a useless card you set for an additional 300 damage for Fenix, you lost Leon. To a Freshmen, and a Freshmen who used two different styles." Robert scowled him.

"The synchro is current the best of us, so of course she beat me. And I was surprised by the Parsath, from a Ritual Deck. Next time I will not lose."

Robert scowled him, "You should always prepare for the unexpected, that is part of what defines a Great Duelist. Maybe if a Fusion Duelist could learn that toolboxing is a thing, you guys would not be repeatedly coming in dead last. Having multiple styles in your deck is not a bad thing, Reiji does it, and he is considered the best LDS Duelist. None of us are their quite yet, but you have kept your dorm in the dark age. It'll be a fine thing this year when you graduate, if you don't lose your title as headmaster first."

"You all disgust me, if we try to blend the styles, we will not find the evolution of our techniques. That is only way we'll finally find the solution." Leon left us in disgust.

Mora took a second to analyze the duel, "Headmaster Thomas, may I talk to you a moment, I would like to discuss something with you."

"Yes Mora?"

"Later, I have a thesis, I want to discuss with you."

"A tad early don't you think? You just got here yesterday."

"Perhaps but I have hunch."

Thomas chuckled, "I think your friends are leaving."

"Hey guys wait up for me!"

"Great Duel Verita, you smoked him!"

"Thanks Jose, I didn't achieve anything through, beside making Columbus life worse."

Columbus just shrugged, "I'll just wait until the house tournament, then I beat him, or a year whatever comes first."

Verita, "Oh how about you guys come by my place?!"

We all nodded "sounds like fun." The ritual Dorm seemed about size of XYZ-Chaos until, Verita pointed out that was the welcome desk/mail office (and was the tribute dorm this year, as while their dorm were maintained unlike Fusion, they had to manual labor, in this case sorting mail).

Eliza, was head of the Tribute Dorm, "Hello Mail or Ritual Dorm. Incase of Ritual who is the Ritual Student."

"Ritual, and I am, Verita Qin."

Eliza looked up, "Ah you're the Young Lady that beat my boyfriend, I you have some potential."

Verita looked confused, "Your not going to chide me, or anything, just I have potential?"

Dual Summary

Verita goes first, normal Senju adding a Dawn of the Herald Ritual to Hand. She uses the Senju and the Herald of Orange Light in her Hand, to Ritual Summon Herald of Perfection. She activates Dawn of the Herald to add back Senju to her hand.

Then by setting a card she ends her turn.

Leon takes second, he normal Volcanic Rocket adding a Blaze Accelerator to his Hand. Leon then activates Blaze Accelerator, and attempts to use its effect to destroy Herald of Perfection, however Verita negates it by discarding the Senju she added back to her hand by the effect of Herald of Perfection. This is followed by Leon Powerbonding a Spell Reactor RE and the Volcanic Rocket to summon Ignition Beast Volcannon. Leon uses its effect to once again attempt and destroy Herald of Perfection.

Verita counters by activating once more her Herald of Perfection effect this time discard an Honest. Leon runs and grabs the Action Magic: Mirror Barrier from the trees, and prevents the destruction of his monster. Leon then attacks Herald of Perfection, she responds with the use of Action Magic Miracle saving her monster from destruction.

Leon enters Main 2, using Fusion Sage from Hand. He fuses his Volcanic Shell with his Ignition Beast to make Blaze Fenix. Then he uses Volcanic Shell in Grave to add another to his hand. Setting the De-Fusion in his hand, he use Blaze Fenix effect to inflict 1200 damage to Verita.

Turn 3

Verita draws a Monster Reborn. She uses her facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back Herald of Orange Light, and Synchros with her Herald of Perfection to make Arknight Parsath. Verita activates the Monster Reborn to bring back Honest and bounce it to her hand. Verita uses Parsath to switch Blaze Fenix to Defense Mode.

Leon uses this time to try and find an action card. Parsath attackes Blaze Fenix and Leon responds with Action Magic Miracle, and Verita responds with Honest in her hand for game.


	5. Turn 4

Dramatis Personae

Core Four

Jose - of the Core 4, he runs a Machina-Union Deck, that has access to Rank 2, 4 and 7 Months. He is from Latin America, Father was American Born Armsdealer, and his Mother a local nurse. His Ace is Machina Fortress, he has slight tan, black hair and brown eyes, normally a blue t-shirt and white pants.

Mora Sara - of the Core 4, runs a Monarch Deck based on the monarchs Kuraz and Caius, they serve as an early to lead into her Chaos plays. She is from France and the Daughter of a Scientist, and Priest, whom engages in debate over life constantly, herself will study deep into whatever she is interested in. She see herself as flightly but is described as stubborn by her teachers. Her Ace is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. She often years a simple black t-shirt and a yellow skirt. Red Hair, Brown Eyes.

Verita Qin - is from Hong Kong, and runs a Herald Deck. She is the smallest of the Core 4, has been in the most tournament of the 4, and herself is a daughter of a LDS Teacher from Hong Kong, and a Lawyer. She believes in sticking in the law. She has a light-blue dress, along with a blue eyes, her hair is blond. Sticks out like a sore thumb in Hong Kong. She has two aces is Herald of Perfection and Arknight Parsath. She recently defeated Leon the Headmaster of Fusion, when she revealed her 2nd Ace

Columbus Flammel - The Technical Youngest of the Core 4, is from Baltimore, United States. He has the most medals of the Core 4, and is well known for his pride, he has a sleeveless purple shirt, and yellow shorts. He is bald, as he claims it keep the it out of his eyes, and has brown eyes. Is unique among the Core 4 in that he does not have a true ace. However he favors fusions that are Sparkman or Clayman

Headmasters - are the winners of their houses, House Tournament to determine the best duelist in their class. Traditionally but not always, Headmasters are Senior.

Robert- headmaster of XYZ runs a Darkworld Deck, he is studying the concept of spells with multiple types, this is apparent is signature card, the Mad King Palace of Dark World, which shares an ability with the Gates of Dark World, but in the deck is treated as a continuous spell and a field spell, and may be played as either.

Thomas - headmaster of Chaos, deck and focus of study is unknown. He sorts freshman, this year.

Leon - Headmaster of Fusion, is an avid proponent of single summon theory, runs a burn deck that makes use of Volcanics and Reactors, his ace is Blaze Fenix.

Eliza - Headmaster of Tribute, girlfriend to Leon, is also a proponent of single summon theory, but to a less extreme than her boyfriend. She says that Verita has potential.

Turn 4: Conflict

"Eliza was cool, not sure what she meant about you potential Verita. Through, Mora why did debate with her off the single summon theory? Does it matter."

Mora rolled her eyes at me, "Its like you and Verita did not? Unlike her boyfriend she is reasonable. Now wow"

"That is my dorm, apparently what we got for coming in second." The Ritual Dorm was massive, about twice the size of the Tribute, Chaos or XYZ Dorms, "We have a pool, a nice common area."

She points out the common area about the size of a cafeteria with several actions fields, even a few duels going on.

"It also functions as the school gym, and you guys are all allowed here, it just we get first dibs for reservations. For the Pro- One. Only a few years younger than the one the LDS Branch in Maiami has. So less of the newer options, most classic enviroments, and few manmade envoriments, no Heartland which makes me sad, my personal favorite field. We also hold the House Cup here. Now onto my room."

All of us looked around, and were amazed as she went back and grabbed us. The room had similar doors to ours (Columbus joked he had no doors), but the room itself was several times the size. It had a TV, a Phone (most of us have cells, but cool regardless), and a twin sized bed, oh and balcony.

"Apparently if you are good enough you can start a duel from up here and have an aerial action duel."

"Also, I reserved us the room with a 42' plasma screen TV. For the last day before everyone goes crazy and we become 'enemies' I decide that we should all "Last Duel of Battousai", we watched the first four movies on the ship, why not finish it?"

All of us look at each other and nodded. Verita took us downstairs when we walked through the School's Action Field, and when Verita begun to open the door, three figures walked up behind us.

"Why are their four freshmen, three of which are not from my house, trying to get into my theater," Verita looked up from trying to unlock the door as three men who had green, red, and a black jacket, same hair style, and everything.

"Because I reserved it and invited them, as I am allowed to do, and this room belongs to all of Ritual House. Now can you kindly let us get on with our day."

They begun to chuckle, "That is true, is it Veritas, what are you Chinese or Latin? I said this is my theater, which is also true, give me the key."

Mora, Columbus, and I tired of this, I walked forward, "No she will not, we got here first, and foremost."

"Oh why not duel for it then fresh, you could be our control group for my study, what next evolution of dueling is. Action Duel of Friendship, or Team Action."

Columbus spoke first, "We'll beat all of three of you in an instant, rule gimmick or not rules gimmick."

They begun to laugh, "Then let us begin, in this duel, their are two teams, ourselves, Team Cica and you three. The duel itself it set as 3 1v1, once someone loses, the winner can join in one of the other duels currently ongoing taking the next turn in the turn order. His field and lifepoints remaining intact. Our thesis is that it opens the dimension of what each duelist game plan is can be changed, and that audience will find it more entertainer because there are more sparks flying as the saying goes."

I noticed Verita silently slipped away at this moment. I didn't worry about it, she properly had to go the bathroom or something, we could handle these three baffooms.

"Welcome to this Temple of Battle! In this Temple, Warriors stride alongside their monsters, and fight with their allies, as they clash in the skies above, and ground itself.

Behold the newest and greatest evolution of the legendary action duel! A duel with a most dazzling array of castmembers, prepare to Team Duel of Action!"

"Duel!" we all shouted. Someone clicked a button, and then ran off as the action field rose from the ground, it was a pretty basic water map, multiple small islands and then a lot of larger for duelist to jump around on. I saw Mora and Columbus separate to duel the other two, and I took the one with the red jacket.

"I'll let you go first, the name is Blaine."

"So you are Mora, my name is Gabriel, and I have the ultimate defense."

Mora look at him, "Yeah we'll see about that, I'll give you a chance to defend yourself then."

"Thank you! I activate Nekroz Cycle, I tribute Great Sorcerer of Nekroz, to special summon Nekroz of Unicore. Then I add Nekroz of Valkyrus to my hand."

Mora cursed under her breath, "Draw! I special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand, because you control a card and I do not. I tribute my Cyber Dragon to summon my Caius the Shadow Monarch! I will banish your Nekroz of Unicore.

Next I set two cards and I declare a direct attack with my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

Gabriel, "I activate the effect of Valkyrus, I banish my Sorcerer of Nekroz, to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, and when Sorcerer of Nekroz is banished I will send a Nekroz of Unicore to my graveyard."

"I will end my turn then."

"I will take first! I normal summon Elemental HERO Prisma, with its effect I send to Grave Elemental HERO Bubbleman by revealing Elemental HERO Mudballman, and to gain Clayman name until end of turn."

Columbus begun to run to get an action card, and said "Fusion! I activate the card Polymerization, to fuse Prisma named as Bubbleman with the Clayman in my hand, for Elemental Hero Mudballman.

I will set two cards and end my turn."

His opponent begun to speak next, "My name is Ryan and my job is kill you quickly. Draw!"

"I discard Nekroz of Brionac, to add Nekroz of Trishula to my hand, then I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add a Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz. I activate Nekroz Kladioscope, I tribute the Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz, who counts for a whole tribute, great force of the northern winds, master of the force of Apocalypse, take my pitiful offer of tribute, and prepare for battle Nekroz of Trishula! With it effect I will banish your polymerization, your Mudballman, and that card in your hand."

"No you won't! I activate my fusion reserve, I return my Polymerization to my Hand, and add an elemental hero monster named on a fusion material to my hand, I add Elemental HERO Sparkman but revealing Elemental HERO Thunder Giant."

"I will banish your Bubbleman instead then," shuffles his hand a bit, and then holds it out, and Ryan chooses a card, "I banish Elemental HERO Stratos"

Now Shurit effect I add a Nekroz warrior monster to my hand, I add Nekroz of Clausolas to my hand. Then I discard it, to add Nekroz to my Hand. I activate Nekroz Mirror, I banish my Nekroz of Causolas from my grave and another from my hand. Rise throu which wears the skin of the Dragon of End, destroy all, from my hand Nekroz of Brionac!"

He walked with his warriors, "End this duel!"

"You like to think that?"

I took first in duel against my foe, who is named Blaine, I summoned a Tin Goldfish, and special summoned a Green Gadget getting a Red, then I used my Frontline base to special summon my Peacekeeper. Unizoning with my Gear Gigant, after I got my Gearframe.

"A fairly basic, deck, I activate Nekroz Cycle, I tribute Exa, Enforcer of Nekroz, to Ritual Summon the Knight of Blue, Nekroz of Catastor! I activate the effect of Exa, to add a Dragon-type Nekroz to my hand, I add a Nekroz of Decisive Armor.

Nekroz of Catastor attack Gear Gigant!"

I stand by, "Gear Gigant is not destroyed instead I lose Peacekeeper, add a Heavy Mech Support Platform to my hand.

Now during regular battle my Gear Gigantic will destroy your Nekroz of Catastor"

Blaine shrugs, "I activate the effect of Nekroz of Decisive Armor increasing my attack by 1000."

"Now you lose!"

I looked at him, "Um no I don't, you have nothing else to attack with."

"My ally should be here, wait where is he?!" He looked around saw the duel going on next to him.

"I activate the effect of Elemental HERO Thunder Giant to destroy your Nekroz of Brionac, now Elemental HERO Shining, Thunder Giant and Clayman attack directly!"

(the actions that occur, was direct with Trish, 4000-1200, Prisma was summoned, and Miracle was used, 1200-900. Prisma sent a Clayman to grave, Polymerization fuse Prisma and Sparkman. Recovery return a Polymerization a Clayman, Miracle fusion from prior turn was then used, discard a Polymerization to Destroy Brio, and than Clayman was normal summoned).

"You fool get an action card what?!"

Ryan looked at Blaine confused, and then realized "Oh wait-" gets slammed into the water. Then the machine is turned off.

"This duel is over, you three are to report to the councilors office, for punishment, and antagonization of underclassman." A man with a blue dress?

"Yes headmaster Aqua"

"Good."

"Sorry about that, oh name is Aqua, or Aquarius don't care which, the dress, its comfortable. Thank you Verita, for telling me, I don't want you all to think reprobates are an example of this school. Most of us are pretty chill here, even Leon once you get to know him. Go watch your movie, I need to talk with those three for a nice long while."

"Thank you, we appreciate."

Verita looked at him, "Thanks for believing me all of us appreciate."

We all ran inside the building for our movie now. Aqua walked away and then greeting those three.

"You idiots, I told you only do that if their were three of them, what if she went to get any of the other headmasters, even Leon would punish you. Its against school rules to threaten like that, we need to prepare for a battle this year, but we must be careful. If you lose three are kicked out we might not get a chance to win the house cup do you understand?"

Dual Summary

Duel 1 (Gabriel vs Mora)

Turn 1 (Gabriel)

Gabriel activates Nekroz Cycle, Tributing Great Sorcerer of Nekroz to summon Nekroz of Unicore. Uses Sorcerer to add a Valkyrus to his hand

Turn 2 (Mora)

Mora Special Cyber Dragon, tributes for Caius banishing Unicore, sets two cards and declare a direct attack. Gabriel uses Valk effect banishing Sorc to stop the attack and end the Battle Phase. Uses Sorc effect to send Unicore to Grave

Duel 2 (Ryan vs Columbus)

Turn 1 (Columbus)

Uses Prisma send Clay fuses Bubble and Clayman for Mudball Man

Sets two cards

Turn 2 (Ryan)

Uses Kaledioscope to summon Trish by using Shurit. Attempts Banish Mudball Poly and random card in hand. Columbus responds with Reserve adding Sparkman and Polymerization to hand. Banishes a Grave Bubble instead

Adds Caus to hand with Shurit. Discard Caus to add a Nekroz Cycle to hand. Uses Cycle banishing a Caus in grave and hand to summon Nekroz of Brio.

Attempts attack for game, Trish directs. Then uses Call of Haunted on Prisma, Columbus uses Action Magic Miracle to save his Prisma.

Turn 3 (Columbus)

Activates Prisma effect sending a Clayman to Grave. Fuses his Sparkman and Prisma as Clayman for Thunder Giant. Uses Recovery to return his Clayman and Polymerization. Discard the latter to destroy Brio.

Columbus uses miracle to summon E-Hero Shining by banishing in grave Prisma and Sparkman. Normal Clayman Shining destroys Trish. Thunder and Clay attack for Game

Duel 3 (Blaine vs Jose)

Turn 1 (Jose)

Normal Tin Goldfish Special Green Gadget adding a Red

Activates Frontline Base special Machina Peacekeeper

Overlays Tin and Green for Gear Gigant X, detaches Green for Gearframe

Unionizes Gearframe and Peacekeeper

Turn 2 (Blaine

Activates Nekroz Cycle, Tributing Exa for Catastor. Uses Exa to add a Decisive Armor to hand

Catastor attacks Gear Gigant, Jose destroys Peacekeeper adding Heavy Mech to Hands

Blaine uses Decivise Armor to increase Catastor Attack by 1000 destroying Gear Gigant


	6. Turn 5

Turn 5: Classes Begin

I got that morning fresh and ready to go, I talked to Robert about the Nekroz Duelist he was confused as he never heard of such a thesis. He told me, not to worry about it, and was going meet up with Thomas to look into it more.

"I never heard of it, and I should have, all the seniors thesis are public knowledge, so they can be critiqued. My own thesis has been told it's too complicated, but I explain that is a simple concept once explained. Especially something that has a fundamental change to the Action Duel and is unbalanced as that is conceptually.

I will talk to Thomas later today, meet with your friends and enjoy your first weeks remember while the Houses are Enemies, we are not each other enemies."

I nodded and ran off to go meet with Mora.

"Be safe, my friend," Robert brought up his duel disk, "Thomas, call Leon, I see Eliza first period. Yes Leon, he is still our friend, I think somthing is fishy. Meet me at 3:00, you still have class, 4 then."

I joined shortly with Mora and Verita when we saw Columbus and Leon talking with each other.

"We got off to a bad start, Columbus, I apologize, but it the point of this University that ultimately suffering brings greatness."

"I think University got it wrong, but I thank you for not exploding at me for not coming back last night."

Leon looked at Columbus, "You're a Freshmen, you cannot sleep with your chick every night, but I understand. I can't wait to see you in class, on discussing of Fusion and Resources."

Columbus nodded and ran back to us. Verita looked at him, "You talked to that Jerkwad?"

"He's not that bad, plus his Thesis the Focused Deck, Singular Summon, makes a lot of sense in relation to Fusion. He has admitted that is less applicable to Chaos, XYZ or even Synchro, but Fusions require far more specific dedication to finding cards, materials are generally semi-specific his deck needing machine-pyros and my own needs named E-Hero's or E-Hero plus an associated attribute. Then their is finding the specific card to fuse with. We just don't have room.

It's quite an interesting theory."

The 8 O'clock Bell rung, and the my friends looked at the time, "We have class soon, see ya around Jose."

I looked at Columbus, "You took that class?"

Columbus looked back, "Yeah after he explained to us in the evening, after I assume that was a bear we scared off, he explained how in a singular summon, you have access to a toolbox, then divergent.

Admitting the fusions, have worst toolbox, so he wants to evolve us, so we can think of new and different ways, use our fusions, to achieve a toolbox."

Columbus ran off to his class.

"Off to Freshmen Writing 101, for me."

I was sitting in a round table, as we begun to discuss, basic prompts of writing, and got our first assignment, a discussion of our deck, and why we choose it. Sometimes I think we place to much emphasis, on we choose our decks based on personality, but that is beside the point here.

This was a paper I wrote, several times now, as I just took the moment to look around. The sun has reached it crescendo for the day, I could not help but be distracted, as we discussed how to outline, and my peers begun scribble down note pages.

Boredom never killed anyone.

"Here is the syllabus, take a look, I want the essay this Friday, and by next class, I want this work sheet to be filled out by next class."

I yawned, we done then?

"Any questions?"

Then I wasted ten minutes of my life, still proved my thesis boredom never killed anyone, or at least in this scenario. I left the class, my friends got there morning classes already, and presumably at the normal Cafeteria, so Columbus did not need to 'sneak' in today.

"Hey Jose, over here!" Columbus shouted from the table with Verita and Mora.

"You have a late morning class?"

"Yeah 10:30-12:00"

I threw my backpack down, and ran to get in the line. Not much to say, it was collage food, could've been worse I suppose.

"Verita, why didn't you tell us you met Michio?"

"I dueled him once, well I had a cultural exchange program once, and I went to Maiami City for a semester. During that time, we had a mock-tournament between us and the Michio's school.

It went about as well, as one would expect for me."

Mora chuckled at and asked, "You won?"

Columbus rolled his eyes, "Somehow I doubt that."

"No Faith? But yeah I lost, 3200-0, no surprise their, his royal cookmates, hurt a lot."

I sat down with a half chicken, a glass of water, and some mac and cheese.

"Did you guys eat their?" I asked jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, and say what you want about that schools dueling prowess, outside of Michio, that easily was one of the best meals of my life."

The rest of lunch was small talk we even played a few games, on the table, when the principal, he was skinny, dark haired and in a buisnesx suit, came in with the six headmasters.

"Before you all break for, go about the rest of your day, I'd like to congratulate the new freshmen, introduce the new headmasters. Leon, the Burn Duelist of Fusion, Eliza, the Vain Lawkeeper Duelist of Tribute, Robert, the Dark Knight Duelist of the XYZ, Thomas, the Corrupter Duelist of Chaos, Aqua, the Roaring Wave Duelist of Tribute, and the finally the clash champion of last year, Jason, the Noble Light Duelist of Synchro."

The upper classman begun to stand up and leave as she continued to speak over the loud speakers. I noticed Thomas been poked by Robert as he chuckled at something.

"This year, under the instruction of Himika Akaba, we are instituting a harsher rules for inter house interaction. No more letting your peers into lunch areas they are not assigned, no more sleeping in houses better than your own.

While access to public facilities in the Ritual and Synchro Dorms are still allowed, other amenities as your headmasters have been instructed are now off limit. These rules are to be followed, Himika has swore if she

finds out our funding be cut in half."

Robert who was standing around bored, spoke up, "Prinicipal that is absurd, this University has always had a laissez flair policy to the Housing Rules, and yourself have routinely ignored the directions of the LDS Boardroom."

The principal begun to speak when the Synchro Headmaster spoke up, "What does it matter Mad Knight? Punishments for losing against me in the Semi, that is the purpose of the school and it just a point now that we have real motivation to win the House Cup."

Robert looked at him, "This is a University! Not a Drill School, we came here to further our education, while our own study of duel monsters is part of that, numerous members of my dorm, are looking to do other things in life. From History to Economics, and our school is world renowned for its Academic Departments, not our houses or Duelists we produce, that goes squarely to Ryozanpaku and more traditional LDS Colleges!"

"But that is the purpose of the school, it's a coincidence that we have the former!"

Thomas, put his hand on Robert shoulder to calm him down.

"Principal Furinji, what changed, and how long is this expected."

The Principal lifted his hand in a 'I don't know look'. Then another faculty member, walked onto the stage, upright, red dress, blond hair, "I am Dean Alice Smith, the Principle has been lax, and has in his desire to balance Dueling and Academics has swayed to far to the latter.

I have been assigned to make sure, that changes. Foremost there is another rule being added, in addition to the Two House Tournament, to determine who will represent the House at the House Cup, there will be a new system in place. The Challenge System, a winner of a Duel against a peer, will receive additional food points to spend at the various campus shops.

If you lose, you lose food points the same amount they gained. There are no exceptions, and you must duel atleast once a day. Starting tomorrow. Any questions?"

Thomas, "That is absurd! Not everyone is duelist, you do not see Colleges like Ohio State, which have a large discrepancy in Sports to Non-Sports Major forcing the latter to partipate in Athletic Activities!"

"Is the NerdDorm concerned that they might to live off Ramen? It's not like that is a change for you guys?" Jason chided Thomas.

The Prinicipal stood nervously, as he made the final annoucement, "We have our expedition duel, where Jason current Champion will challenge another Headmaster. To show off his skills."

Jason looked around, "Thomas, I haven't beaten you yet."

Thomas looked at him, "I suspect that you will find yourself mistaken, on the victor."


	7. Turn 6

Turn 6: The Duel! Dark of Clarity vs Light of Blind!

The expedition duel took place later that day, after everyone got out of classes at 7. The other Headmasters took their places at the corner and began the next chant.

Leon started, the light shining on him, "Duelists Locked in Battle!"

Eliza then walked in the diagonal part of the stage, "They are kicking the Earth and Dancing Alongside their Monsters.

"They Storm Through this Field." Robert said at the lower of the two remaining corners.

"Behold!" Aqua said as he dropped down from the top left hand corner.

They said in Unison, "The Greatest Evolution of Dueling!"

The soccer-esque field then rose to reveal a desert with floating rocks in the sky and a globe of action cards appeared in the sky. Thomas and Jason then yelled as their duel screens said "Duel Mode Stand By."

"Action Duel!"

Thomas ran forward looking for an action card, "I'll take first. I activate Upstart Goblin, you gain 1000 life and I draw a card.

I discard a Destiny HERO Dasher so that I may special summon a Dark Grepher from my Hand. I use the effect of Dark Grepher discarding a Plaguespreader Zombie, to send a Destiny HERO Diskcommander to Grave.

I normal summon my Armageddon Knight and when I do so I send a Necro Gardna to my Grave.

Using my level 4 Dark Grepher and Armageddon Knight I form the Overlay Network!"

He leaped onto the floating rock on the Eastern half of the Field, "Curse Chain that wields power Coordinate, Awaken! Rank 4 Lavalval Chain!"

"I detach my Dark Grepher to place a Dark Armed Dragon on top of my deck.

I set a card and end my turn."

Jason, looks at Thomas, "I see, well then draw! I activate the card Charge of the Light Brigade, so I may add a Lyla the Lightsworn Sorceress to my hand, and send to the graveyard from my deck, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and a Solar Recharge. Using the effect of Wulf when sent from Deck to grave due to card effect I may special summon him.

I normal summon Lyla, the Lightsworn Sorceress. I activate her ability to switch her to defense mode, and destroy your spell or trap card."

Thomas was still keeping his eye out for an action card, "I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted, rise HERO of Technology, Destiny HERO Disk Commander, when he is special summoned from the Grave I may draw two cards."

"Your Hero will still return to the grave, when Lyla destroys Call of the Haunted. Wulf attack Lavalval Chain!"

Thomas remains calm, "I activate Necro Gardna, to prevent the destruction of my Lavalval Chain by negating your attack."

Jason shrugged, "Well then I form the Overlay Network! Beautiful Devil of Sound lend me Strength to defend my soul from Corruption. I sign my pact with you, Meastroke, the Syphmony Djinn in defense mode! I set a card and end my turn."

Thomas look at the field, "Draw! I use Destiny HERO Dasher effect to summon this Destiny HERO Malicious. Next I use the effect of Plaguespreader to put this card on top of my deck to special summon it."

Thomas looked at his grave, "I now have exactly three Dark Monsters in Grave. Corruption of Ancient Dragon of War, which Rivals even that Engine of Destruction! Corruption of Chaos! Order Chaos Summon. Dark Armed Dragon aid me old friend!"

"He shall not help! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, when a 1500 or greater monster is summon I may destroy and banish it!"

"Action Magic Mirror Barrier! I target Dark Armed Dragon to prevent its destruction by card effects this turn," Thomas responds to the trap card without missing a beat.

Thomas continue's, "Next I tune my Plaguespreader Zombie to my Destiny HERO Malicious, Warrior of Titantic Power, rise and lend me your strength. Synchro Summon Level 8! Colossal Fighter!"

-  
I only looked on the field below, and stood astonished by Thomas. I looked at Mora, and begun "How is he?"

"He was the Ace of this School two years running until he lost in the semi-Finals."

I then looked at her, "That Summon of Dark Armed?"

"I only learned of it recently myself, it is one of the Two Evolutions of Chaos, is known as the Order, that does not banish but instead count how many of certain cards are in the grave."

-  
Thomas looked at Jason, "I banish Destiny - Hero Dasher to attempt and destroy Maestroke."

Jason begun leaping on the rocks "I discard the card known as Effect Veiler to negate Dark Armed effect and defend my Maestroke."

Thomas shrugged and lept onto his Dark Armed, "Battle! Dark Armed Dragon attack Maestroke!"

"I detach a material to prevent the destruction of a Djinn XYZ Monster," Jason replied unfazed.

"Fighter will attack then!"

Jason leaps to the next stone and grabs another card, "I use Maestroke once more to negate its destruction."

"I will use Malicious in my grave and the last overlay unit, to send Plaguespreader to grave, and special summon a Destiny HERO Malicious in defense mode. To end my turn." Thomas lept from Dark Armed as he dove into the sand dune.

"Draw! I activate the Magic Soul Charge by spending a multiple of 1000 life points I may special summon that many monsters per the multiple spent from my graveyard. I cannot conduct battle this turn.

Come to me Lyla, Wulf and my Effect Veiler from my graveyard. When the Waters Rampage, and the Apocaylpse Draws Near, Great Serpent, bring forth the greatest of storms! Synchro Summon Level 9! Trishula, Dragon of the Icebarrier. I will banish your Plaguespreader and Dark Armed Dragon."

A storm of water blasted the sand dune that Thomas dove into, "I activate the Action Magic Transparent! Targeting Dark Armed, which makes him immune to your effects."

Jason smiles, "Predictable! Action Magic Sand Shield! I target one monster, it cannot be destroyed this turn and is unaffected by my oppenents card effects!"

Thomas looks annoyed as he leaps into the Sand Dune.

"Next I activate Solar Rechage, I discard this Minereva and Lightsworn Maiden to draw two and mill two. To the grave goes Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and Glow-Up Bulb. Then I draw two. Then due to the effect of Minerva I discard and mill an additional card, I send to grave Monster Reincarnation."

Jason took a breath and continued "Now I use Foolish Burial send a Felis to my graveyard who is then special summoned.

Next I use Felis' effect, I tribute and destroy your Collossal fighter, not triggering its effect due to destruction by card effect. Then I normal summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, discard a Galaxy Cyclone, to special summon back Felis.

Being of Order! Legendary Gaurdian Dragonic Gaurdian! Synchro summon, Level 7 Michael, the Archlightsworn, I banish your Lavalval Chain by spending one 1000 life points."

Thomas removed his Xyz monster from the battlefield and Jason continued concluded his monologue.

"Then I end my turn. On the end of my turn I set a card. Then I mill a Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn and a Ehren, Lightsworn Monk."

Nodding at Jason, he begun his turn, "Draw! I normal summon Kiyo-Biyo, I special summon back my Destiny Hero - Disk Commander! I draw two cards."

Thomas begun to pause looking over his cards, when Jason sitting on Trishula.

"Give up this duel is over, your right has nothing left, you cannot win. The night will always give way to the day."

Thomas looked at Jason, "You forget that at the end of the day, comes night once more, as it tucks us all into a sound sleep."

Jason smiles, "You have no tuners, one dark monster in grave. This is over. Even the blind could see this."

Pausing, Thomas looking over his hand, and then his field. He froze, as he seems to realize he was out of plays.

-  
"What is wrong with Thomas?"

I looked at Columbus, "He might have just realized he lost. This duel is very likely over now."

Mora looked at us, "This is the difference between the Headmasters, those on top and those on bottom.

This duel is over. Thomas has lost the will to win. He cannot come back from that."

Verita looked at Mora, "Let us see, he isn't a headmaster for nothing. He might have one more trick up his sleeve."

-  
Then he begun to laugh, and looked to Jason, "Only the blind couldn't see the sun is setting. I activate Destiny Draw, I discard Destiny Hero Dasher so that I may draw two."

"Draw! I play the magic card Allure of Darkness, I draw two cards, and I banish another Armageddon Knight." A welcoming darkness begun to radiate from Thomas. Thomas leaped onto a flying stone, "I tribute my 3 Monsters, so that I may special summon! Destiny HERO Plasma. Destiny HERO Plasma negates all yours monsters effects and I may equip a monster and add its attack to my own. I will equip your Michael to Plasma!"

"I activate my face down Compulsory Evacuation Device to return Destiny HERO Plasma to your hand, before you get a chance to do so." Jason dove down into the sand from Trishula and snacked up an action card. "Why are you smiling? Your one hope is gone!?

Thomas smirked at Jason confused. "I special summon the He whom has been corrupted by the Dark, but gained True Sight! Chaos Summon! The Dark Creator! I banish Dark Kiki-Biyo to summon back Disk Commander! I draw two cards. Chaos Summon! I lend me your power one more time, Dark Armed Dragon!"

"I use Dark Armed Dragon to banish my remaining graveyard and then destroy Trishula, Maestroke, and Michael! Dark Armed Dragon end this Duel!"

Jason stood there, "Off of Michael I will gain 2700 lifepoints." Jason looked at the card he got earlier and placed it face down. He chuckled.

"Battle, my monsters attack you directly! Flames of Corruption."

Jason looked at the last card, and put it back, as his life points hit zero.

"I will gladly duel you again, just say when where."

Jason scolded Thomas, "Next time you won't be a threat. I will be prepared and it won't be a duel."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Thomas)  
Activates Upstart Goblin  
Special Summon Dark Grepher by discarding Destiny HERO Dasher  
Discards a Plaguespreader Zombie with Dark Grepher to send Destiny HERO Diskcommander to Grave  
Normal Summons Armageddon Knight sending a Necro Gardna to Grave  
Overlays Armageddon Knight and Dark Grepher for Lavalval Chain. Detach Grepher plays a Dark Armed Dragon on top of Deck.  
Sets a card and ends his turn.

-  
Turn 2 (Jason)  
Activates Charge of the Light Brigade, adds Lyla to Hand. Mills Solar Recharge and Wulf  
SS Wulf in AtK Mode  
Normal Lyla to destroy the Facedown  
Thomas flips Call of the Haunted Reviving Disk Commander, drawing two cards.  
Wulf attacks Lavalval Chain, Thomas uses Necro Gardna to protect his monster. Jason overlays Wulf and Lyla to make a Maestroke in defense mode.  
Jason sets a card and ends his turn.

-  
Turn 3 (Thomas)  
Thomas Draws, Reveals Malicious and special summons it's off a Dasher.  
Thomas continues by using Plague effect he puts a card on top of Deck and special summons it.  
Now having exactly 3 Darks in Grave (Dasher, Disk, Grepher) he special summons Dark Armed  
Jason flips Bottomless Trap Hole, Thomas responds with Mirror Barrier to save his monster. He attempts to use Armed effect by a banishing his Dasher but is negated by Veiler  
He tunes his Plague with Malicious to make a Collossall Fighter  
He attacks Maestroke with Collossall and Dark Armed. Both materials are detached to protect it.  
Thomas concludes his turn by sending another Plague to Grave and using Malicious in his Grave effect.

-  
Jason (turn 4)  
Starts by Soul Charging for 3. Lyla, Veiler, and Wulf. Synchros for Trish banishing the Plague and Dark Armed.  
Uses Soler Recharge, discard Minerva mill Ryko, Glow Up Bulb, and Monster Reincarnation  
Thomas attempts to stop the Dark Armed by using Action Magic Transparent. It is countered by Jason Action Magic Sand Shield (Sand Shield Eff is Target 1 Monster it is unaffected by the effect of yours oppenents cards and cannot be destroyed by battle (based on Action Magic Candy Coat))  
Foolish Burials Felis. Uses Feliz effect to destroy Lavalval. Normals Lumina discard a Galaxy Cyclone to summon back Feliz. Synchros for Michael  
Uses Michael banish Colossal.

-  
Thomas (Turn 5)  
Normal Summons Kiko-Biyo, Special Summon Specials Destiny HERO Disk Commander. He follows by using Destiny Draw, discard Dasher, to Draw 2.  
Then Uses Allure of Darkness, banishes an Armageddon Knight. Tributing his field he summons Destiny HERO Plasma.  
(5 Darks in Grave). Jason bounces Plasma using Compulse. Thomas then summons the Dark Creator. Thomas banishes a Dark Grepher to special summon back Disk Commander.  
Thomas concludes the duel by summoning another Dark Armed Dragon, and banishes every card from his grave to destroy Jason field, inspite of Michael effect gaining Jason 2700, Thomas attacks directly for lethal.-


	8. Turn 7

Turn 7: The Journey

We decided to meet up after the expedition duel, to check out this abandoned building, Verita discovered earlier in the day by the lake.

"Jose, are you ready." Mora whispers to me.

"Yeah just grabbing our water bottles and some flashlights, you said this wouldn't be long."

Mora just sighed at me, and pulled up her backpack.

Columbus, jumped from the rock he was sitting, "Why are we doing this again guys? Didn't the headmasters forbid us from doing specifically this?"

"They specificity told us we could not leave the roads or wander the forest, what we are doing is going directly to the old building by the lake," Verita mocked him.

Columbus rolled his eyes, "It is the spirit of the thing, Verita."

"Only breaks the spirit if we get caught," Verita looked back, "I'm going with or without you three."

For some odd reason in this school after 11:00 PM we could not wander around the forest and had to stick to the roads or our dorms. It seemed strange to me, that they would restrict college students in that way.

"Where are we even going?"

"Columbus you enjoy complaining," I berated Columbus.

"Just pointing out the danger."

Verita looked back, "As I told you guys earlier, we are going to what I assume is the Dorm at the Lake of Noli. I've seen it from my Dorm during the day. So we'll be in eye sight of Civilization."

Columbus still looked nervous, Verita rolled her eyes, "Plus it should be fun. This entire island has solid vision projectors, and we are all experienced Duelists, between us we have Super Heroes, Angels, Dragons and War Machines. What is an angry bear going to do in response to a giant dragon?"

Columbus shrugged and we walked onward. The more we walked, the more we realized how this looked like an old trail. The trail itself seemed to get darker and darker, and the forest appeared to close in around us. I forget how long it took before the moon was covered by the forest, but it slowed down our pace.

Mora and I were in the back with Verita and Columbus in front. Verita called us forward as she looked at her phone.

"We can take a seat here, it's a little clearing," Verita paused, "Hey Jose can you pass a water bottle?"

I nodded and tossed her one, Mora leaned on a tree, "We should hand out the flashlights now. Though important question, did anyone tell someone back at the Dorms where we went if something happened?"

We all looked at each other, "No."  
Mora rolled her eyes, "Let me guess none of us bothered to meet our Housemates, outside of our Headmaster."

We all wanted to say of course we did, just not really, at least not enough to let them in on our escapade.

Mora just sighed, "it's nearly midnight, it will likely be a 30-45 minute back to the Dorms. Just from here, more so for Jose and I."

Columbus sat up from his resting position, "Let's keep moving then, if go back now and get caught we'll never get a chance again."

I just looked at Columbus, "Weren't you the one against this in the first place?"

"Yes, but we are already out here let us finish it."

"We should continue walking then," Verita told the group.

The path continued onward, or what I assumed was a path, for another 30 minutes before we arrived at the lake.

"So beside swimming, how do we plan to get across?" Columbus asked Verita.

"Mora."

We all looked at her, "What?"

"Summon Chaos Emperor."  
"I do think someone would notice a Giant Dragon in middle of nowhere."

"It's too dark, no one would notice, and it itself is as black as night. It'll be camouflaged."

Mora just shrugged, as she threw her deck into her duel disk and drew a hand.  
"I um normal summon my Lucius, activate tenacity. Reveal Delg add Kuraz. Tribute Lucius for Kuraz destroy Kuraz. Destroy Kuraz draw a card. I banish Kuraz and Lucius for Chaos Emperor."

The Mighty Beast, appeared as before us in a flash of light. It's body radiating ferocity and it head looking like a killer. When Mora began to pet it.

"Whose an adorable little apocalyptic dragon, you yes you are, can you give us a ride, you little adorable dragon."

"She does realize that isn't real?"

"I hope so Jose," Verita laughed.

Columbus kept his eyes around him, he hugged the dragon, "How do you ride this thing?"

Mora looked back, "I certainly don't ride on the tail," Mora laugh as she pet Emperor, "We are in sight of the the Dorm."

"Remind me Verita why you thought this was a good idea?" I asked her as as I held Emperor leg for dear life.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea," she clinching the Dragonic leg that she was using as a chair.

It started out fine, Mora took the head, Verita and I sat on the legs, while Columbus sat on the main body. She never bothered to mentioned her dragon flew upright instead of horizontal. Which caused some problems to say the least. Still we didn't die, which was a plus I suppose.

The landing went smoothly, as Emperor disappeared from view.  
"So what next?"

Columbus took a look at his watch, "Might be wise to head back. It's nearly 1:30. I mean do you want to get sleep tonight?"

We all just shrugged, what was the worse that could happen.  
"Just playing the devil's advocate," Columbus shrugged at us.

"Let us go then!" Verita practicality dragged the rest of us, as she rammed down the front door.

"Its a Hallway, how interesting."  
I just rolled my eyes at Columbus, and turned on my flashlight, "well what is here beside a lot of dust."

Mora took the back, as she shined her own light, "Not much at all."

Verita looked at us, "Its a hallway guys, what did you expect?"  
All of us just shrugged, "Verita I want to explore this as much as any of us, but we should head back to the dorms, come back tomorrow while there is still light."

Columbus agreed, I said nothing, but we got here, saw it was abandoned, what else do we need to see?

"Fine then, but let us get back quickly."  
The return trip went much faster, partly because we decided to use monsters to travel again, this time using my Machina Fortress. I am surprised no one heard us, and I got back to my bed and drifted to sleep, I wonder what the next day held in store.

Then the next day happened, and we explored it some more, it was a dorm, presumably for younger students. It had two clear sides a pink and blue, and the building itself was in okay shape.

Some rooms we learned to avoid, and we marked them as such by taping over the doors (if they existed) with duct-tape. I question why my mom gave me tens roll of the thing, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth. There was no electrical outlets, let alone a duel arena. What we presumed was the Gym had no action field generators and no light switch.

It was a neat place but after a week and given the travel time, one to many scrapes with what we assumed with administrators, we decided to say farewell to the dorm on the lake. We laid down at 'our' beach.

"Well that was a fun little place, wasn't it?"  
We all looked at Verita, and agreed.  
"Let us never do that again," Columbus added.  
Then we all laughed, "Agreed. I think I'll have sawdust over half my clothes for the next week," Mora noted.

Verita look kinda downtrodden, "Oh well then."  
Columbus quickly added, "But Verita, we all had a lot of fun, and I am personally glad you convinced me."

"Its time to leave guys."  
"Come on Jose, this has been some of the most fun any of us have had."

She was right, looking back I wish that moment never ended. Just the four of us sitting on the beach, talking, chatting, like the naïve young adults we were. We though we were so cool, finding our little hang out spot, and flouting the rules of the school. It was a little moment that lasted just a minute, we were freshmen, with a life in front of us. It was great and I wish now that moment never ended. It did, and we went back to our dorms to wake up to a new dawn.


	9. Turn 8

Turn 8: Truth

"Where is Verita! We were there with her every night and most evenings."

I looked at Columbus, I thought he didn't want to be expelled. We were standing in action field in the Ritual Dorm talking to her headmaster Aqua.

Aqua looked at us, "Those are the rules its your headmasters decision. If they don't do anything its not my problem. She will be punished, how is what comes next. You have a problem with that?"

Mora was silent this whole time. I only spoke a bit questioning her 'crime' and after confirmation, why rest of us weren't punished.

Columbus had texted us earlier in the day when Verita did not meet him on the way to class. Aqua was right, it was our headmasters decision as to what happened to us for punishment. We only found out from him that at least Thomas knew of our escapades but ignored them. He claimed he only found out when Verita tripped on the stairs getting to her room.

"Why is there such a ban anyways? We are all functional adults and can protect ourselves. If its because wild animals there are action fields all over the place. No wolf would attack a dragon or a metal tank."

"Because it is the rules fusion duelist. It was probably you that caused her to do this. Since your kind cannot study or put any effort into school. Your headmaster lost to Verita, a disgrace to all of us."

Columbus just put his arm on his other hand from that remark. I could see Mora clinching her fist, I myself bit my tongue.

"Now you freshmen can leave my dorm or I'll report you for trespassing."

I looked at him, "This is campus ground, your dorm is not until the second floor."

"Oh is it, do you see anyone? Who are they going to believe, 3 freshman or a headmaster?"

"That is absurd and against the principles of everything," I raised my voice.

"Oh is the scary freshmen attempting to pull one on me, so nice."  
Then I saw Columbus swing his fist at Aqua, who raised his duel disk and turned it on. Columbus's fist began to burn on contact.

"Ah, why you!"

Then he begun to laugh, "Now I've been assaulted, did you see that boys? This fusionist attack me!"

The three thugs from earlier walked down the staircase with Verita holding the arm with her duel disk. She looked completely fine, and had a look more of being vaguely annoyed more than anything.

"Aquarius let them go, that rule is pointless and you know it!"

Aqua looked up, "Hello Eliza. You have no part in this, you know the rules, my dorm, my rules, and furthermore none of these freshmen are part of your dorm,". He motioned with his hand and the thugs let go of Verita. I noticed her arms were slightly bruised and some blood was dripping down her nose.

Eliza stared at him and gestured us behind her. "This is still absurd Aquarius, whatever happened here you went way out of line. I would wager Leon, Thomas, and Robert would trust my word over yours and those three stooges. Now whatever happened, you have no right to treat your peers this way. This place is a university, We are students not god, breaking curfew is a slight reprimand and a note of not following instructions.

You know as well as I that rule is bullshit."

Aqua just laughed, "Well then," he gestured to the thugs to block the exit, "I'm gonna to leave you in a coma then. In this Battlefield where we are Locked in Battle!"

The Thugs added, "You make your last kicks on the Earth, as you dance your last dance alongside your monsters."

"I shall storm the field, and destroy all who oppose me."

-Duel Mode Stand By-  
Eliza prepared her duel disk, "Stay behind me, I've already let my fellow headmaster know."

We just looked at her and I declared, "You can handle Aqua. But those Posers over their, we dueled them before we can take them."

The thugs looked at us, "That was a fluke we under estimated you!"  
Our duel disks begun to say duel mode stand by.

We all declared, "Behold! The Greatest Evolution of Dueling!"  
Verita looked up saying the last line as she leaned on Columbus, "Action Duel!"

The field begun to rise, and similar to our last duel here, it took a water stage with various small islands. Though Eliza-Aqua side took on the appearance of a Labyrinth with a series of jagged Rocks as walls and a some floating ones. Columbus helped Verita get to the side with Eliza.

"We will be dueling once again in the Team Action, this time you won't win!"

Eliza looked back, "I'll let you go first, monster."

Aqua smiled, "Then turn! I normal summon Manju, of the Ten Thousand adding a Transmigration of Red to my Hand.

I activate the card Ascending Soul. When I tribute monsters for a Ritual, I may return one of the tributed monsters to my hand!"

Eliza, begun to run looking for something.

"I activate Red-Eyes Transmigration tributing my Manju, and my Hieratic Dragon of Esset! I use Hieratic Dragon of Esset Effect to special summon a Red Eyes-Black Dragon from my deck. Then I use my ascending Soul to add back to my Hand my Manju."

He looks around, "then I end my turn."

Eliza looks around, "Draw! I activate Call of the Mummy. When I control no monsters I may special summon a zombie monster from my hand. I special summon Hazy Knight of Flame."

Aqua begins to run, "I activate Lord of Red, when you activate an effect I may destroy a Magic or Trap card you control I destroy your Call of the Mummy." A great rush of flame runs past Eliza, cuts her leg, causing it to bleed.

Eliza, picks up an action card after leaping across the wall, "Gemini Summon my Knight! Some monsters limit their strength and hold it back until they reveal their true strength.

"My Knight attacks your Lord of Red, and before damage step if the monster I had battled is special summoned banish it!"

Aqua runs onto the Maze grabbing an action card, "So be it then."

(Eliza takes 600).

"I set two cards and pass turn."

"Draw, I normal summon Manju, this time adding the card another Lord of Red to my hand. Then I activate Preparation of Rites, from my deck I add a level 7 or lower Ritual Monster to my hand, I add a Saffira, Queen of Dragons, and then I add a Ritual Spell, returning my Red-Eyes Transmigration from my grave to Hand.

Ritual Summon! Great Queen, let your song call forth the storms of Ragnarok and the Apocalypse! I tribute my Red-Eyes, to summon my Saffira, Queen of Dragons. Then I activate my Red-Eyes Transmigration, banishing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from Grave, and then I tribute my Manju. Let your flames cleanse all! Lord of Red."

"My Ascending Soul activates, returning my Manju to my hand. Then I use Lord of Red, to destroy your Knight."

Eliza looks at her hand, "Action Magic Mirror Barrier! My Knight cannot be targeted and is unaffected by your effects this turn." The fire once more blows past, singeing her shirt.

He shrugs, "So be it then, but now my Lord triggers once more I shall destroy your facedown behind that Knight." The card flips revealing a Tuten Mask. Eliza goes to find another action running on top of the maze. The flames come again, cutting her other leg.

"End of my turn, I will draw two cards, then I discard due to Saffiras' effect, draw! I discard a Breakthrough Skill.

"Draw!" Eliza looked at her hand. She jumps to the platform in front of her, but then yelps in pain.

"I see Red is taking his toll. Even if you continue to evade eventually you will lose, being able to move gives me free reign over the battlefield and all the action cards."

He smiles, "Which reminds me, I activate breakthrough skill from grave, I negate the effect of your knight, and then I activate Lord to destroy your last facedown." The fire rushes past her, "I activate Solemn Notice! I negate your effect and destroy Lord, by paying 1500, the authority of God, lends it strength so that your petty Lord cannot respond."

"How amusing, I use Hymn of Light, because it comes from beyond His Domain, I can still use it."

"Preventing my Lords destruction."

"Chaos Emperor, bringer of Death, my mighty Dragon, I activate your ability!"

The three thugs went smashing into the wall from where they stood on the rock, and then fell into the water.

"You know you three should stop- trying twice- now we beat- twice now you are in the water with fishes." I laughed at them as they climbed out of the water.

Jaime, looked at us as he coughed, "You only won because the Dragon is an Overpowered, disgusting piece of shit. No other duelist could OtK all three of us like that."

"You know the same Emperor that is a kitten compared to it old self, we realized we'd properly duel you three again, and we set ourselves up to give you as large as field as possible, so Emperor would, when it came down to her, kill all of you win one blow." Columbus high fived me.

"You mean you two lost on purpose?" Gabriel looked at us angry.

We looked at them, "You know we thought that was obvious, or do you really think we died just when her turn started?"

Mora looked at us, "You guys are giving them to much credit, your assuming they can think."

The thugs look at us, and said "We'll take you three on again, normal rules, no shannigans?"

Then we looked back, "I didn't know someone really wanted a broken back."

The three of them looked at each other, and then turned around and left.

Eliza stood, looking at her hand, and then at Aqua.  
"You have 30 seconds Lizzy or you lose," Aqua smiled.

Eliza just looked at him and back at her hand, "I concede, Aquarius."

He begun to laugh, and then said, "What?!" The action field disappeared, and the monsters evaporated into dust particles.

"What are you gonna to do without your goons and your monsters?" Eliza looked at him.

Aqua looked at us and saw us three turn and then saw Verita stand up. He looked around and saw the door next to him.

"Next time, you won't get away."

"I will see you and your goons expelled Aquarius, there won't be a next time."

Eliza looked at us, "We need to talk."

We just stood confused, and then looked back, "Why?"

"Why you all need to win your house tournaments especially Verita. To prepare for the House Cup." 


	10. Turn 9

Turn 9: Training

"So what do you mean, you want us four in the House Cup with you Four?"

Thomas, Robert, Leon and Eliza looked at me then the rest of us.

"Aqua and Jason are planning something. Himika has returned to Japan recently, which brings us up, they are taking this University Independence away. The winner of the House Cup and by extension the Headmasters are important for our independence.

We are the enforcers, and maintain the rules. They rely on us, if we ignore there decrees not much they can do, sense the Prinicipal and Dean support our view, we are a University first, Duel School second," Thomas explained.

"But recently as you four found out, they have been approving of Thugs to come to this island under the guise of improving them. Those three are not the only ones, they have been wondering around Campus grounds attacking students and challenging them to duels, at night we have been patrolling trying to stop them, once we confirmed their existence," Leon added.

Eliza chimes, "The issue is that even if beat them they often run away before we can catch them."

We just looked at each other, and then I spoke up, "So what do we have to do with this?"

Thomas looked at us, "We'll all this occurred, at the start of the year when this happened, if you four would join us."

Mora just shrugged, Columbus decided to follow, with Verita following, and then well what is the worse that could happen? We went back into the Ritual House, and co-opted the movie theater.

"Today is an expedition duel, between reigining pro-duelist Strong Ishjima, and the Son of the Entertainment Sakaki Yusho, Sakaki Yuya!"

The duel was surprising, well particularly that this Yuya, could keep up with Ishjima.

"This Yuya, has inherited his fathers love of action cards, that is for sure."

Robert looked at us, "Keep watching."

Then something amazing happened, Yuya summoned multiple monsters at the same time. He called it a Pendulum Summon? All four of us stood their amazed, and Yuya continued.

Mora looked at us, and then back, "Yusho, a legendary duelist in his own right, created a whole new style, his son, has created a whole new style of dueling?"

Leon looked at Mora, "Yes he did, and then using that style defeated Ishjima, this happened a few days ago. Then I am hearing about attacks on LDS students, and faculty. We are dueling here, last time a new style has introduced, XYZ, it was a wider distribution, by our own LDS. Most certainly not what we saw here," Leon spat at trashcan, "I don't care which the duel system saw that man is a cheat."

Eliza looked at Leon, "You say everyone who suddenly has a monster type, that was not seen in their official duelist profile cheat."

"Lizzy, he changed his cards mid-duel, we all saw that!"

Robert rolled his eyes, "Regardless, Himika, who is heading back to Japan stopped a few days, telling the Principal to crack down, which why that announcement happened. They are acting like this a military training facility, not a college.

I can only assume these thugs, have been brought in, for that reason. I suspect the House Cup this year will be different."

Columbus look around, "So all said and done, you want us to fight what are essentially gang members, in a trading card game? What is next-"

"Sounds like fun!" Verita sits up.

We eventually divided ourselves, with some grumbling from Columbus, to help learn from the Headmasters, and them from us. Mora decided to meet with Eliza, to help further the Tribute aspect of her deck, while Eliza realizing her deck weakness is seeking to add some more advanced summons to her deck. Leon and Verita decided to meet, so Leon could help add some other summons to his deck, and for Verita to find a way to increase her deck's aggression to better match her own personality.

Myself, went to Thomas, as he has a few ideas for my deck, and feel that a defensive deck would be a good sparring partner him. Robert decided to teach Columbus, as simply put, "Heroes can swarm the field, so xyz will flow nicely for him without needing anything else", and I think, feels Columbus needs a sparring partner who can stand his complaining.

Jason walked around the synchro Dorm, he brought up a list of around 32 Duelists.

"The Headmasters, Thomas the Corrupter, Robert the Mad Knight, Leon the Cleanser, and Eliza the Undead's Mistress.

Thomas - Dark Armed Dragon

Robert - Grapha

Leon - Blaze Fenix

Eliza - Heavy Knight of Flame

Jason strides back and forth, and looks to his companions.

"You three, Alice of the Rose, Jonathan of the Hawk, and William of the Shadows. I want you to send these four to the hospital, then we will receive our reward, from Akaba."

They looked at each other, "There are only three of us? Who would handle the 4th?"

Jason turned around, "Hello Aquarius," the three he was talking to turned around to see Aqua and a group of sixteen Duelists.

"Jason my friend, thanks to your spectacular defeat, I was unable to gather anymore. But when the House Tournaments start we'll be ready. These twelve Duelists are some of the most hardened to walk this Earth. They have played in a variety underground Duel Arenas. Of my three friend Jaime, Ryan and Gabriel." The three thugs that dueled some of the Core 4 walked in," Aqua stopped, as the force before them stood. In a variety of crooked positions.

"You sure Akaba will reward us?" Aqua looked at Jason.

"Certainly, we have 5 Weeks until the House Tournaments begin. If we can wipe out the Headmasters before that, our job becomes a lot easier."

Aqua spoke again, "You see Jason, now here is the problem, it's not just the Headmasters but all also this group of four. Verita Qin, Columus Flammel, Mora Sara, and Jose Smith. Our foes have taken them under their wing, if I may be so bold.

But attacking Headmasters should be done where all can see, if we can destroy the Headmasters Spirits by destroying these four our mission will be easier."

"Then let us begin, these Hunting Games. Pick which group you want to send out Aquarius."

Aqua looked out, "How about you four? Elemental Warriors, you are the Pitfighters from the Underground of Greece?

Known for your Mastery of Chaos of Order."

They looked at each other and walked up, "We will gladly do it."

"Go then!"

They look around and walked out of the Room.

The next week and a half passed like slowly and I felt I was being watched constantly. Through the training sessions we're best part of the day, we started each day with a mock duel. End of the Day we'd switch up pairs to better practice once a week, switch instructors to prevent a narrow focus.

Through today I was with Thomas as normal.  
"Remember what Leon told you to stay focused on your deck's goal."

I looked back at him, "He also stayed you should not have more than summoning method."

"True, but you must remember his argument is some decks cannot afford deck space necessary to diversify."

We were practicing by the beach, today sense Thomas wanted me to relax and calm down. In order to set what is needed to push my future plays. Instead of blowing it all at once. I was a XYZ users not a Chaos one, I should be learning understanding.

Thomas looked at me, as I looked at my deck. He walked up to me, "Here have a look."

I took a look, "These are the Gradius Monsters, this deck is ancient," I continued to look through them.

"The XYZ-Dragon Cannon! These cards, these cards where you get them?"  
He shook my head, "I'd know you appreciate, and I realized your decks lacks true beaters. This will help."

Then he suddenly Thomas pushed me out of the, "Grandsoil Rock, smashing!"

Thomas just to stand, as his leg roared in pain.

The girl leaped down, "The name, Gaia, of the Chaos Dorm."  
Thomas sat up, "Why haven't I heard of you then?"

She smiled, "Because, you haven't, not that it matters. Now Jose of XYZ, duel me!"

I looked at him, "This part of training?"  
He looked at her, "No, be careful I would help but I feel like my leg was nearly shattered. But I should be fine."

"I was aiming for the Head. But Jose do you accept?"  
I looked at her, I looked at Thomas.

"I'll be fine, I summon Dark Armed Dragon!" His monster rose from the ground as he stood on its shoulder."

"Jose deal with her, I'm going to go check on the others."  
She smiles, "I reveal Shadow Spell, and activate Nightmare Steal Cage!"  
The sets of chain rose from the ground and captured Dark Armed, then the Cage, appeared around Dark Armed fully trapping him.

"Then I use fiendish chain!" Dark Armed was brought further down as it roared in pain.

"Don't worry buddy you'll be fine."  
I just looked at him, "Seriously both you and Mora do that!?"  
"You know I could I be talking to you."  
"I doubt that."

Gaia looked at us as she tossed her duel disk to the side. Sticking it in the sand.

"You ready? Or should I do worse?"

I looked at her, "Let's do this."

"Duelists locked in Battle!" I begun  
"Kicking and Dancing alongside their monsters upon the Earth," she added.

"Behold!" We said together.

She started us the last line "The Newest and Greatest!"  
"Evolution of Dueling!"  
Our Duel disc said "Duel Mode Stand By"  
Together "Action! Duel!"

Our beach became covered in ice, as the land next to is rose a palace with Greek Pillars.

"I'll take first!" I looked at my hand, then I noticed...Demise?! I thought Verita had him. Still doesn't matter, I have to keep going.

"I play a Tin Goldfish, and when I do I may special summon a level 4 Monster from my Hand, Let your Winds clocks spin! Green Gadget!"

When it is special summoned I may add a Red Gadget to my hand. Overlay! The Machine whom masters the twists and turn, come forth Gear Gigant X!"

"I use Gear Gigant X, to detach a my Red Gadget and add a Machina Gearframe to my hand.

I set two cards and pass my turn." I began to run torwards the lake trying to find an action card.

She looks at me, "I'll begin, to start I set a monster card. Then I activate  
The Swords of Revealing Light! You may not attack for next three turns. I set a two cards pass turn."

"Draw!"

"I normal summon my Machina Gear Frame adding a Machina Fortress to my hand. I activate Gear Gigant, I add a Machina Peacekeeper to my hand."

"I use activate my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy to your Swords of Revealing Light."

She just shrugged at me, "Easy come easy go." I continued, "My monsters attack your facedown.

"My facedown Bubonic Vermin is destroyed and I may special summon another one."

"I attack with Gear Gigant!"

"Then I special summon another one."

"I activate Machina Fortress discarding it and Peacekeeper to special summon itself, then I Unionized! My Gearframe to Fortress."

She looked at me, "So repeative, I use my facedown NeedleBug Attack! I send top five cards of each of our deck to the graveyard."

I look at my deck, "I send a Red Gadget, Heavy Mech Support Platform, a Rollout, Frontline Base, and a Geargiano"

"I mill my Gigantis, a Glow-Up Bulb, Grandsoil, Hane-Hane, a Nightmare Steel Cage, and a Mirror Force," she declares.

"Draw!" I look at her, as I begin my turn, "I use Monster Reincarnation discarding an Ayers Rock, adding my Grandsoil to my hand. Next I use my Glow Up Bulb, milling a Green Baboon Gaurdian of the Forest. Now I have exactly 5 Earth-Type Monsters in my Graveyard, rise from the Rocks, that formed you GrandSoil the Elemental Lord!"

The Land begun to shake as a massive monster rose from the ground, Gaia sat on the hand of the monster itself.

"With this force of Chaotic Order is summoned, I may special summon a card from either players graveyard. Come to me Green Baboom." I sat on my Machina Fortress I dove into the freezing water and grabbed an action card.

Now I use my facedown, Jar of Avarice, "I return to my deck, two of Bubonic Vermin, my Cage, Swords, and Gigantis. Then I draw a card."

I prepared myself, as she drew her card. "I flip my Bubonic Vermin to special another from my deck. Then I tribute it for Big Tusk Mammoth. Now Synchro Summon.

Great Tunneling who eats and devours all rise! Mist Wurm!" I return your facedown, Machina Fortress, and Gear Gigant to hand."

"I use Machina Fortess Effect, I may discard a card from your hand."

-Hand is a Hane-Hane, Book of Moon, and a Gravity Bind, "I shall discard your Book Moon."

He looks at me, "your board is clear its over."

"We'll see."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jose)  
Jose summons Tin Goldfish then Special Summoning Red Gadget searching Green Gadget  
Overlay for Gear Gigant. Detach Red Gadget to grab Gearframe  
Set Two Cards

Turn 2 (Gaia)  
Gaia sets a Monster  
Activates Swords of Revealing Light  
Sets two more cards

Turn 3 (Jose)  
Uses MST on Swords  
Summons Gearframe searches Fortress  
Uses Gigant Searches Peacekeeper  
Attacks Gaia with Gear Gigant facedown, reveals Bubonic Vermin  
Repeats with Gearframe  
MP2 Discard Peacekeeper and Fort to SS Fort  
End Phase Gaia uses NeedleBug Attack.  
Gaia Mills Bulb, Gigantis, Grandsoil, Nightmare Steel Cage. Mirror Force  
Jose Mills Red Gadget, Heavy Mech, Geargiano, Frontline, and Rollout

Turn 4 (Gaia)  
Uses Glow-up Bulb Mill Green Baboom  
Activate Reincarnation discard Ayer Rock to GrandSoil to Hand. Specials Summons GSoil who then SS Green Baboom. Uses 2nd Facedown Jar of Avarice to return both Bubonics, Gigantes, Nightmare Cage and Swords of Revealing to Deck, Drawing 1 card.  
Gaia flips Bubonic Vermin SS Another One  
Tributes Set Vermin to summon Big Tusk Mammoth. Synchros Tusk, Vermin and Blub for Mist Wurm returning Machina Fortress, Jose Set Card, and Gigant to Hand or Extra (in case of Gigant)

New Card

NeedleBug Attack - Normal Trap  
Each player sends the top 5 cards of their deck to the graveyard


	11. Turn 10

Turn 10: Elemental Warriors

I turn my feet. "When Gigant leaves the field I may special summon 1 lv 3 or lower Geargia Monster from my grave! I special summon Geargiano in defense mode."

"This duel is still over! My monsters declare an assault on your monster followed by your life points!"  
Jose moves to dodge the attacks, "I activate Action Magic! Jack's Midnight Storm"  
The field begun to rain hail and the monsters attack slowed to crawl as Gaia's monsters gathered together to defend themselves from the cold with Mistwurm coiling around Grandsoil who was leaning over Baboom, while Baboom curled in a ball.

"It switches my Opponent's Monsters to Defense Mode."

Gaia shrugs, "I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" I look at my hand then my field and I begin to think. Then I noticed the other card in my hand I just drew. It was End of the World.

"I tribute my Geargiano to special summon Red Gadget! Then I normal summon my Red Gadget from my Hand adding a Yellow Gadget!"

I began to walk to him as I raced through my next move in my mind.  
Gaia smiles, her face smug.

"Not gonna Overlay? Given up?"

"Your End is Now! Come the Warrior of a Bygone Era, let your Might Shine Once, as you destroy all that you survey! Ritual Summon!"

Gaia just looked at me, "What!"

"I tribute my two Red Gadgets to Ritual Summon Demise King of Armaggeddon! Then I pay 2,000 LP to destroy the field! Next I discard Machina Fortress and a Yellow Gadget to special summon Fortress!"

I then look at her as she goes to grab an action card.

"I declare a direct attack!"

She dives into the snow behind her and I hear "Action Magic Miracle targeting your Machina Fortress, I take half damage and your monster cannot be destroyed by battle." (4000-450)

I looked at my hand, "I set a card and pass turn."

"Draw! I cannot enter Battle Phase this turn because Grandsoil left the field. I banish my Bulb and my Hane-Hane from Hand! Unleash the Greatest Evolution of Chaos! Where the Weapons and Might of Chaos Runs Rampant, Cleansing All with no Thought to the Future! Primal Chaos! Defend me Mighty Dragon, Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders, in defense mode! Then I end my turn."

"Amazing. I wonder what other trick she has," Thomas looked at her.

Then I laughed and laughed, "This duel is over. I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted!

I special summon my Yellow Gadget while adding a Green Gadget to my hand."

She looked at me and began to jump looking for an action card.

"I normal summon Green Gadget, failing to add a Red Gadget. Overlay!" I brought my hand up as if I was about to flip a coin.

"Lawmaster from the Land of Sounds, End This Trouble Maker! Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode. I activate his effect detaching a material to inflict 800 points of damage!"

My cowboy fired six bullets that went right out to her and as she faced them they exploded in her face. The blast threw her into the snow and broke her other duel disk that was keeping Thomas captive. I ran to the island before the solid vision particles disappeared. Thomas looked at me,

"Well that happened." He looked over her, "She is out cold."

"That matters?"

He just smiled, "I think you deserve these cards more than she does." He picked up the Elemental Lord Grandsoil and Redox and threw them both at me.

"Those others cards I gave you, while you might look into including them, these are cards you should add."

I looked at them, "Thank you? Though what should we do with her?"

He looked at me. "A very good question. Let us tie her up, I have a feeling the others might be joining us soon."

Verita was looking through her side deck, "I wonder where Demise went?"

Columbus was behind her, Robert and Leon wanted to discuss some things, so they were an hour or so off. "Not that it matters, we should probably head back to camp."

"It's such a nice day out, why not take a moment to walk around?"

"So we know our way back?"

Columbus and Verita immediately jump back as a gust of water followed by a roar of flame shot at them.

"Name is Sapho, and Ruby." The two Duelists jumped down, "Surprised you dodged that, no matter. We'll just deal with you the old fashioned way."

Columbus looked at Verita, "Let's go!"

They began, "Duelists locked in Battle!"

Columbus and Verita spoke in unison, "Kicking the Earth and Dancing alongside their monsters!"

Their foes continued, "They Storm through this Wasteland of War!" Solid Vision rose across the land as the former trees became dead and wasted, burnt to ash by some explosions.

"Behold!" My friends responded saying together, "The Greatest Evolution of Dueling!"

The Elemental Warriors stated, "Action."

Their duel disk rang clear, "Duel Mode Stand By"

My friends declared "Duel!"

"This is a Tag Duel so we take alternating turns. However while we alternate turns you may play action cards even if not the active player." Sapho declared, "And I will be going first, I play the continuous magic 'Inland Sea' this magic lets me treat an active field spell as Umi and reduces water monster levels in hand and field by 1."

Sapho continues, "I activate King of the Swamp, adding a Polymerization to my hand. Then I use Fusion Conscription to add a Tongyo to my hand by revealing Deep Sea Shark.

I activate Polymerization, I fuse my Bottom Dweller and Tongyo to make a Deep Sea Shark. It's level is reduced due to the effect of In Land Sea."

"What was the point of that? That monster is weak."

He smiles, "I normal summon Deep Sea Diva special summoning Airnoca. Synchro summon!"

"Eldrich Abomination of the Beyond the Aether, which no Mortal Shall Comprehend! Level 4 Old Entity Chuthluga!" A being of incomprehension rose in front of my friends as this Thing rose before them.

Sappho continued, "Overlay! Being of Unthinkable Power, Of Unimaginable Strength! Rank 4, Outer Entity Naryla! In Defense Mode."

"When Chuthluga is used as an Overlay Material I may draw one card. Draw! I set one card now and end my turn."

Verita looked at Columbus, "Draw! I activate Dawn of the Herald. I send an Herald of Orange, Djinn Demolisher of Rituals, and Djinn Dissere of Rituals. Judges of that which is Equal, and the Enforcer! Ritual Summon my Herald of Perfection! In Defense mode."

"My Herald is unaffected by traps and cannot be targeted I banish my Dawn of the Herald to add a Herald of Orange Light back to hand." Verita begins to run, "Herald." she jumps on it, and starts to scan for action cards.

"I end my turn now."

"My turn then," Ruby declared, "Draw!  
I activate Burner, Dragonruler of Sparks I discard it and Infernoid Attendel to special summon Blaster, Dragonruler of Inferno! Then I normal summon Infernoid Decatron sending Infernoid Priamis to Graveyard.

I tune my Decatron to my Blaster, to make the Warrior of Fire, let yours swords cut burn deeply, Synchro Summon Level 8! Crimson Blader!"

Ruby continues, "I banish Burner, and an Infernoid Primais from my grave to special summon Blaster back. Primal Chaos Summon, Level 7, Great Dragon of Cleansing Flame! Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!"

"I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn then! Draw! I normal summon Blazeman sending a Sparkman to Grave.

Then I use E-Emergency Call adding a Elemental Hero Clayman to my Hand, then I use Fusion Conscription adding another Sparkman to my Hand. Fusion Summon!

Great Giant of Light, user of the Strength of Storms, Fusion Summon Level 6! Elemental HERO Thunder Giant.

And I will not be activating my monsters effect."

Sappho just shrugs as she sends her cards to Grave. Columbus looks at Verita, who nods back.

"Let me show you the next evolution of Fusion. Masked Change! I change my Elemental HERO Blazeman to a new generation of heroes to save this world, Elemental HERO Koga. Hero with the Arts of Ninja, reveal yourself! Mask Summon Level 8, Elemental HERO Koga!"

Columbus looks at his foe's, "I banish my Blazeman to reduce Crimson Blader's attack of the banished monster and increase my own by the same amount. In addition Koga gains 500 attack for each Monster my opponent controls."

Koga destroy Crimson Blader!"

Ruby, "I activate Friendship Chain when you attempt to reduce my monster!"

"Herald of Perfection, Discard a Herald of Orange Light."

Sappho smiles, "I activate Tornado Wall!"

"It will still not protect your ally!"

"This is a Team Duel so it will."

Dual Summary (continued from Turn 9)

Turn 4 (Gaia)  
Gigant effect special summoning Geargiano  
Gaia attacks Jose Monster, who uses action magic Jack's Midnight Storm, switching his oppenents monsters to Defense Mode (based on Action Magic Illusion Dance)  
Sets a card to end his turn

Turn 5 (Jose)  
Uses Geargiano special Red, Normals Red adds a Yellow. Ritual's Summon Demise. Destroys the Field. Then summons Fortress discarding it and Yellow. He attempts to attack for Lethal. But Gaia uses Action Magic Miracle reducing damage from Fortress to half.  
Jose sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 6 (Gaia)  
Special Summons Boulder in defense by banishing Hane-Hane from Hand and a Bubonic from Grave. Ends her turn

Turn 7 (Jose)  
Activates Call of the Haunted SS Yellow Gadget, Adds Green, Normal Greens, fails to add a Red. Makes Cowboy uses Cowboy for game.

Dual Summary (Turn 10)

Turn 1 (Sappho)  
Activates Inland Sea  
Uses King of the Swamp to get a polymerization  
Uses Fusion Conscription to add a Tongyo to hand.  
Fuses for Deep Sea Shark with Abyss Dweller and Deep Sea Shark  
Normals Deep Sea Diva summons Airnoca tunes for Cthuhluga. Overlays Shark and Cthuluga for Naryla. Cthuluga allows him to draw a card.  
He sets a card and passes turn

Turn 2 (Verita)  
Activates Dawn of Herald sending Herald of Orange, Djinn Demolisher and Djinn Dissere to summon Herald of Perfection.  
Activates Dawn adding Herald of Orange back to Hand

Turn 3 (Ruby)  
Activates Burner, discard it and Infernoid Attendel summon Blaster from Deck  
Normals Infernoid Decatron sending Infernoid Primais to grave. Tunes Decatron to Blaster for Crimson Blader  
Banishs Infernoids Primais and Burner, Dragonruler of Spark to summon back Blaster.  
Set a card pass turn.

Turn 4 (Columbus)  
Normal Blazeman sending a Sparkman  
Fuses using Polymerization, a in hand Clayman and Sparkman search via Conscription for a Thunder Giant  
Activates Mask Change sending Blazeman to grave for a Koga.  
Koga banishes Blazeman decreasing Crimson Blade attack while increasing its own, also increases it attack by 500 for each opposing monster.  
Columbus attacks Crimson Blade with Koga, Ruby responds with Fiendish Chain. Verita negates it with Herald of Perfection discarding Herald of Orange Light.  
Sappho then activates Tornado Wall protecting his allies


	12. Turn 11

Turn 11: WindRanger

Sappho looks at the Stage. He then turns around, "I detach my monsters to equip Airnoca to my Naryla. Now I have exactly 5 Water Monsters, Bird of the Sky, Order Chaotic Summon! Moulingacia! I'll have you discard your hand."

Verita sighs sending a Dawn of the Herald to grave.

He then grabs Ruby, and leaps onto his avian, "We were lied to, we need to retreat and rethink our stratagem."

Mora and Eliza sat, "While relying on Cyber Dragons and Vice Dragons are fine. You may want to look at these cards, Monarch Storm Forth! And Soul Exchange. They allow you to tribute opponents monsters for your Monarchs."

Mora just looked at her, "But that turns off my Chaos Summons."

Eliza shakes her head, "It might sometimes, other times with Kuraz you can destroy other cards, not allowing them to draw. Since you can no longer fill their hand for an Emperor Play in  
the same turn."

Mora nods understanding.

A strike of wind smashes between the two.  
"Hello my name is Emeral, the Wind of Dark Duelist, prepare to die."

Mora looks at Eliza then back at Emeral, "Let's go!"  
Eliza, takes out her duel disk, but Mora puts her hand up.

"I can handle this 'dark' duelist!"  
Eliza nods, as the duel disk declare, "Duel Mode Stand By"  
Eliza begins the Chant, "Two Duelist Locked in Battle, as they kick the Earth and Dance alongside their monsters, upon this plain of Battle."

Eliza looks towards an invisible audience, "Behold the newest Evolution of Dueling!"

Emeral and Mora said together "Action Duel!" The field rose as a series of mini tornado's throws the trees around.

Ruby and Sappho fell onto the trees in the sky battle above as my two friends landed the finishing blows.

"Well that was easier than expected."

"We should head to Leon and Thomas regardless Columbus," Verita paused, "So we can tell them what happened here."

"Agreed, Verita."

Emeral looks at Mora, "You can take first, I heard what I needed, let us see what you can do without your tribute fodder."

Mora shrugs and takes a look at her hand, she pauses for a second, "that is where you are wrong."

"I special summon Mithra, giving you a token, I gain an additional normal summon that can only be used for a tribute summon," Mora declares

Emeral, "So be it then," he jumps onto one of the spinning trees past the center grabbing an action card.

"I activate Tenacity of the Monarchs, I reveal Aither The Heaven Monarch, adding the Monarchs Stormforth to my hand," Mora nods at Eliza, "I activate the Monarchs Stormforth. Tributing my Mithra and your token to summon Aither, I activate her effect, sending a First Monarch and a Pantheism of the Monachs from my deck to grave to special summon a Caius the Shadow Monarch from my Deck. Now I use my additional tribute off of Mithra, tributing Caius to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch.

I destroy my Aither and Kuraz to draw two cards!"

Emeral look at his hand and laughed, "I discard the card known as D.D Crow, to banish from your grave your Caius the Shadow Monarch."

Mora stopped, "What?" Mora looked at her hand, "I banish my Mithra from my graveyard to special summon Black Collapserpent in defense mode."

Emeral looks at her, "Without your dark you cannot preform a true chaos summon. Forced to use that pitiful snake. Now your field is effectively clear little lady."

"I end my turn," Mora pauses at the surprise.

"Draw!" Emeral looks at her hand, "I activate Painful Decision, sending a Harpy Lady to my Graveyard, to add a Harpy Lady 1 from deck to my hand. I normal summon Harpy Lady 1, activating a Hysteric Sign, adding a Elegant Egotist to my hand.

Then because I control a Harpy Lady, I use Elegant Egotist to special summon a Cyber Harpy Lady from my deck."

Verita leaps onto the back of her dragon, as she flies into the sky.

"Banishing a Wind and Dark Attribute Monster come forth corrupted beast of the wind, and seal the arcane that might oppose us! Chaos Summon, Dark Smirogh!"

"Cyber Harpy Lady destroy that Serpent!"

Mora leaped from, into the Tornado as it swung outward, "I activate Action Magic Evasion!"

The Black Dragon flew up above the Harpy's screech.

"Well fine then Simorgh clip that pesky snakes wings!"  
The Great Avian dove into the sky as it opened a wings and made a giant gust of wind.

"Mora!"

"Don't worry Eliza, I'll be fine." The Serpent dived downwards as the spear edge closer to her until she got close enough to leap off, "When Serpent is sent to grave I may add Wyvern Buster to my hand."

Emeral shrugged, "Harpy Lady 1 Direct attack!"

The Harpy flew up and swung its arm, unleashing knife-like feathers as Mora rolled out of the way. One of the feathers clipped her arm, leaving a stroke of blood.

"I set two cards to end my turn."

"Draw!" Mora looked at her hand, and then continued, "I Banish my Collapse Serpent, and my Kuraz, Chaos Summon! Herald of the End Times, with your Fangs, you shall shall devour all, Come Forth! Chaos Summon, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!" Emperor rose from the ground and made an earth shattering roar.

Emeral chuckles, "So your little snake has come out to play."

"Too bad it wasn't invited. I activate the trap card, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi, I tribute my Cyber Harpie Lady, I send your troublesome snake to the bottom of your deck."

"No!" Mora looks at around for an action card, as a gust tornado of wind overcomes her dragon, as its roar are dragged down into the ground below, until its nothing save a echo.

"I activate Pantheism of the Monarchs, but banishing it I reveal all three of my Return of the Monarchs, you choose which one is added to my hand."

Emeral shrugs, "The center one then."

Mora, looks around, "I may special summon this monster if I control none while my opponents do. Great Machine come! Cyber Dragon! Then I activate my Return of the Monarchs.

I tribute summon my Cyber Dragon for Caius the Shadow Monarch. I'll banish your Dark Smirogh and have you take 1000. I'll be adding my Zaborg the MegaMonarch to my hand."

A dark pit appears under Smirogh as it dragged into the chaos below, "Now Caius destroy that Harpie Lady 1!

Emeral shrugs as a blast of darkness bursts past him.

"I end my turn."

"Now then I activate my face down Hysteric Party, I discard my Harpy Harpist, adding a Harpie Channeler to my hand, then special summoned all my poor Harpies in the Graveyard, return to the battlefield my monsters."

Emeral smiles as Mora just stands there at a loss. "I draw! I return to my hand Harpie Lady 1, in order to return your Caius to your hand. Then I normal summon Harpie Channeler, discarding Harpie Lady 1 to special summon Harpy Baby Pet Dragon! I use its effect to destroy your Return Of the Monarch."

"Mora go get an action card!" Eliza yells at her.

Emeral chuckles, "This duel is over! My monsters launch a full assault!"

Eliza throws on her duel disk.  
'duel mode stand by, intrusion penalty.'

"I activate the Battle Fader! I special summon it to the field ending the battle phase."

Emeral turns to Eliza, "This isn't your duel!"

"Like I plan to stand around here while my friend gets sent to the infirmary."

He growls at her, when his duel disk begins to ring, "Yes, the others, but! I can, fine."

"You two are lucky, next time, Mora. We finish this duel, and you won't have someone save you."

He reveals a second duel disk, "Windrose the Elemental Lord, rise my steed!" He leaps on to it, as he ends the duel, "Next time, Mora."

"Mora are you ok?" I looked at her.

We sat at the beach discussing today's events, Mora was silent, Eliza filled the rest of us in. I guess she had never truly faced someone better.

"I am ok, I'll be fine."

Thomas looked at her, "You lost, Mora. I beat you before, and now this whoever this is that beat you. Jose and I got one tied up in the Dorm. Let's go talk to them, but grow up."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Mora)  
She special summons Mithra, giving her opponent a token. Then using Tenacity of the Monarchs (revealing Aither) she adds Monarchs Stormforth to hand. Activating Stormforth Mora sends the token and Mithra to the graveyard to summon Aither.

Then Mora sends Pantheism and First Monarch from to Deck to special summon Caius from the Deck. Tributing Caius for Kuraz, destroys Aither and Kuraz to draw two cards.

Emeral uses D.D Crow to banish Caius to prevent a Chaos Summon. Mora summons Collapserent by banishing Mithra from Graveyard.

Turn 2 (Emeral)  
Uses painful decision, to send regular Harpie Lady to grave to add Harpie Lady 1 to Hand. Normal summons Harpie Lady 1. Activating Hysteric Sign adding a Elegent Egotist to Hand.

Emeral activates Elegent Egotist to special summon Cyber Harpie Lady. Then banish Harpie Lady and D.D Crow to special Dark Smirogh.

Attacks Serpent with Cyber, but is prevented by the use of Action Magic Evasion. Emeral destroy Serpent using Smirogh then direct attacking with Harpie Lady 1. Mora adds a Wyvern Buster to Hand.

Emeral sets two cards and end her turn.

Turn 3 (Mora)  
Mora summons Chaos Emperor banishing Aither and Serpent, who sent it bottom by Emeral using Spiritual Wind Art, tributing Harpy Lady 1.

Mora continues her turn, by activating Pantheism adding revealing three Return of the Monarchs, thus adding it to her hand. Mora activates Return, special summoning Cyber, then tributing Cyber for Caius. Using Caius she banishes Smirogh and adds a Zaborg off of her Return.

Mora attacks with Caius to destroy Harpie Lady 1. Mora proceeds to end her turn, when Mora moves to End Phase, she activates Hysteric Party, discarding Harpie Harpist, who adds a Harpie Channaler to Hand, then she special summons all her fallen Harpies.

Turn 4 (Emeral)  
Harpist returns Harpy Lady 1, to return Caius to Hand. She then normal Summoner, discarding Harpy Lady 1 to special Harpies Baby Pet Dragon.

Uses Pet Dragon to destroy Return of the Monarch. Emeral attempts to end the game, by a direct attack. Eliza joins the duel summoning Battle Fader. The duel is then interrupted.


	13. Turn 12

Dramatis Personae

Core 4 - the main characters of the story. They are among the generation with the greatest potential.

Jose - the 'narrator', of the story, uses a Machina-Union XYZ Deck. Recently added some Chaos elements, mild mannered, and most normal duelist among the core. His ace is Machina Fortress.

Verita - the most outgoing of the Core 4, she uses a Ritual-Synchro Deck, her aces are Parsath and Herald of Perfection. However she is in the Ritual House. In addition she has a tenous relationship with her headmaster, Aquarius.

Mora - a 'withdrawn' and stubborn, duelist, she uses a Tribute-Chaos Deck, with the tribute using the Monarchs Caius, Kuraz, Aither, and MegaZaborg. Her true ace is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. She is considered the best duelist among the Core 4.

Columbus - the most studious of the Core 4, and most concerned about not being expelled. He is 'shy' but prone to arguments, and being annoyed at trivial things. His deck is Elemental Hero deck focused on Elemental HERO Sparkman, and the Light Generic Heroes.

The Headmasters - the Best duelists in their respective houses. They each won or place in the top 3 at their house tournament before going to reach the 6 spots in th me finals. One of the few years each house had 'finalist'.

Thomas - The Chaos Head, uses a Dark Deck, that cares about Number of Cards in Graveyard, and makes use of Destiny Heroes for an Engine. Officially the 3rd best duelist at LDS Academy, but defeated Jason in their expedition duel. His ace is Dark Armed Dragon

Robert - The XYZ Head, uses a Darkworld Deck, his ace is Grapha. The most relax of the Headmasters, the 4th best headmaster. He is working on his thesis which is spells with multiple types.

Leon - The Fusion Head, uses a burn deck, his ace is Blaze Fenix, is incredibly passionate of his beliefs. He is by far the worst duelist among the Headmasters, it is often joked that he is a Headmaster by mistake. He was defeated by Verita at the start of the story.

Eliza - The Tribute head, uses a Gemini deck, her ace is Heavy Knight of Flame, in a zombie deck, is in a relationship with Leon. She shares some belief, but is far less aggressive in teaching them. She beat her boyfriend but lost to Jason last year in the 2nd round, and proceeded to lose to Robert for the 4th place.

Aquarius - Ritual Head, also known as Aqua, runs a Dragon-Hieratic Ritual, his ace is Lord of Red. He is known as being a trickster, if not a cheater. He has gathered a set of 16 Duelists in addition to his thugs for some plan of Jason.

Jason - Synchro Head, is the best duelist offacially at LDS Academy, lost however to Thomas in an expedition duel. His deck is a Lightsworn, and his ace is Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier. He is the most passionate in maintaining or returning to the purpose of the Academy among the Headmasters.

The Thugs - Nekroz Duelists, used by Aqua to help with his various schemes. They have faced the Core 4 two times now, and have been defeated with ease each time.

Ryan - uses a Warrior deck for quick OTK based on Blue Trish and Blue Brionac. He tends to face against Columbus in the their duels against the Core 4.

Gabriel - uses a Spellcaster deck, uses Valky, and other of Nekroz Spellcaster Rit, for a steel hard Defenses. He tends to face Mora in their duel against the Core 4.

Blaine - use a Dragon deck, that focused in on trades to keep his opppenent occupied so Ryan can come and OtK after OtK'ing his foe. He duels Jose in their duels against the Core 4.

Elemental Duelists - a group of Greek duelists sent after the Core 4. Their decks are based on the 4 Aristolian Elements. They are considered Master Chaos Users.

Emeral - A Harpie Duelist, that uses some Dark Monsters for Smirogh, is the only undefeated of the group. He had during their duel, wiped the floor with Mora.

Ruby - Infernoid duelist, is an aggressive duelist works in tangent with Sappho while he setups a defense. She had tag with Sappho in their duel against Verita and Columbus. Whom by Columbus revealing his evolution were defeated.

Sappho - Eldtrich Duelist, is a defensive, to stall while working Ruby, so she can wipe out their foe. He dueled against Verita and Columbus with his ally Ruby but was defeated once Columbus revealed his evolution.

Gaia - Beast-type duelist, is very defensive, forcing her foe to defend before she counter attacks. She duel against Jose who defeated her in part due to card mix up which resulted in Jose having Demise. Her two aces, Grandsoil and Redox have been removed from her deck.

Turn 12: First of Many

Thomas looked at Gaia, "tell us why where we attacked."

She only responds by saying, "why should I tell you?"

"Because you said you are of My House, and I am your Headmaster."

Gaia bites her tongue. The rest of us stood outside, sometimes the other Headmasters would go in there, but us freshmen? We were not let in at all.

"We have every right to be in there with them," Columbus complained.

I looked at him, "Look Columbus I think we all agree but we can't do anything better. Plus what would we do?"

Columbus just looked at me annoyed.

"Well, I'm just happy we have this Dorm to ourselves, some of the rooms have pitfalls. But it is a nice place to relax," Verita declared.

Mora looked at her, "Relax! Yesterday all four of us were attacked for no reason. I nearly-"

"Lost Mora?" Columbus looked at her, "What are you 12? You act so childish sometimes. We all lose, admit you did lose. It's a card game."

"One of his attacks made me bleed!"

Columbus and her got into an argument over the seriousness of all of this. Verita just kept sitting on her rock at the beach.

"So Verita, what is your take on this?"

Verita looked at me, "I'm happy, could not have asked for a better group of friends. It's nice, sure being dueled by random Duelists looking to send us into a coma or worse is frightening. Yet at the end of the day we still have the others."

"I don't get you Verita, how you can be so upbeat."

She just shrugs at me. Eventually those two stopped arguing, and then joined as by Verita's rock, that she had since climbed off of.

-  
"Aqua, the Elementalists were useless! I thought they were Pit Fighters from Greece!"

Aquarius rolled his eyes, "They lost to some of the best duelists this Academy has seen. Let us not forget that this University itself is only the best of the best from various LDS Schools globally."

Jason eyed him, "Fine, acceptable. Make sure they are ready for the Royale."

"Of course my friend."

"Now Aqua, we still need to deal with those pesky freshmen and the other headmasters preferably before the Royale. What is your next choice?"

Aquarius, bowed, "One of them is from Leon's own dorm. Ren Manua, best sports student in the class, Jonathan Narcis, a duelist from Eliza's Dorm, a respected duelist from your dorm, Allen Leates, and someone else from your dorm, Roba Deus. These four are from LDS Argentina. They suffered no rivals. They are all sophomores." Aquarius gestured them in.

Jason turn around, "I recognize some of these trouble makers. I'm certain Leon and Eliza will recognize their own. So then you four what is your plan?"

They looked at Jason and gestured to Roba to speak, "Each of us share a class with one of them. After class he will tail them and proceed to crush them in a duel."

Jason eyes each of them, "As long as it works."

We continued to prepare for the upcoming tournament in a few weeks. The better part of a week passed with little incident as we continued to hone our skills.

The Headmasters often left us to our own devices assigning what was essentially busy work, asking us to explain the concept and archetype theory. I was expecting more work, but while they instructed us most the focus was on material that is part of the basic LDS Curriculum.

"Mora come on!" I was riding beside Mora, as we rode on Redox, as we were heading to the abandoned dorm.

She looked at me, "Oh coming," she pet her dragon as she to catch up.

"Have you ever thought we are not cut out for this?"

I looked at her, "Not sure what you mean. It is just dueling, sure a tad more hazardous than normal-"

"That is the point! We have been attacked by four completely random strangers. This Gaia you dueled was a underground duelist from Greece. Part of the gang known as the Elemental Four, Ruby, Sappho and...Emeral. This entire campus seems to be gearing up for a war.

Our whole time here has emphasis on training to achieve an evolution. The house restrictions have been tightened! Here we are taking a joyride on our admittedly adorable dragons. I not sure about you but I didn't sign up for a war."

I looked at Mora, "I think your overreacting, Columbus and Verita are likely waiting for us. I mean we are a college students not soldiers no one would think otherwise."

She just stared at me.

We arrived at the Dorm. We were the first of us to arrive this afternoon. Our dragons landing when we heard a shaking and a tornado smash into the beach.

"Hello Jose," Gaia stood on the back of a Grandsoil, while Emeral flew above her on a Windrose.

"It's the Serpent Girl, Gaia. Be careful of her bite it might sting."

"She is not a threat to me, Emeral, now that my deck is back."

I looked at Mora, "Let us take these two down! Columbus and Verita took out Ruby and Sappho together."

I threw on my duel disk, "Duel Mode Stand By."

Their two monsters disappeared under them and their duel disks repeated, "Duel Mode Stand By."

I roared at them "On this field of battle, Duelists fight alongside their monsters between Hurricane Winds, and the Shaking of the Earth."

They said back at me, "Upon this field, our audience shall behold, the newest and greatest evolution."

I looked at Mora, who stood frozen, "Of Dueling!" The ground around us begin to shift and change as a set of Spiralings Hurricanes surrounded us.

"Action Duel!"

They looked at me, "Guess it 2v1 then won't be as fun, but regardless. We'll go at the same time."

"I will set a monster than set another card," Gaia declared.

"I will normal summon Harpy Channaler, activating it to discard Harpy Harpist and summon Harpy Pet Baby Dragon. Then I also set a card. Activating Harpist monster effect I'll be adding a Harpy Lady 1 to my hand."

I look at them and then back at Mora who is just standing there, "Draw! I normal summon my Machina Gearframe adding a Machina Fortress to my Hand. Then I activate Frontline Base - Special summoning Y-Dragon Head. Overlay! I special summon Gear Gigant X, detaching my Machina Gear Frame to add to my hand my Machina Peacekeeper. I discard Machina Fortress and Machina Peacekeeper to special summon my Machina Fortess."

They stood looking at me bored, "I discard Reacton and a Yellow Gadget to Special Summon Redox Dragon Ruler of Boulders. Overlay! I overlay my Redox and Machine Fortress to special summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Draccosack!"

I looked at Mora, hoping this showed we were just as good as them.

"Now I use Draccosack's effect, detaching Fortress to special summon Mecha Phantom Beast tokens. In addition while I control a token this card cannot be destroyed. Now I tribute a Mecha Phantom Beast Monster a Card your face down is destroyed Gaia." The face down is destroyed revealing Gravity Bind.

"Using my own monster against me, infuriating." She said sending her trap to the grave.

Order Chaos Summon because I have exactly 5 Earths in Grave. I special summon my Grandsoil from my hand to special summon back my Machina Fortress!"

Mora just looked stunned at me, and then my field. "Now battle, my monsters attack! Gear Gigant destroy Harpy Channaler, Grandsoil the Dragon, and Fortress attack Gaia face down!"

The monsters of my opponent got swept from the field.  
"I activate my destroyed Super-Nimble Mega Hamster. I special summon a Bubonic Vermin in face down defense mode," Gaia declares.

Emeral looks at me, "I activate my face down Hysteric Party I discard my Harpy Lady 1 to special summon as many Harpy Lady Cards as possible, from the looks of it I have four now."

I look at them, "I end my turn."

Emeral looks at Gaia, "Our turn then!"

"I flip summon my Bubonic Vermin special summoning another in face down defense mode. I banish my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster to special Summon Gigantis. Then I normal summon Elephun! Synchro Summon! Beast of the Mists, Earth Eater, that Shall Consume All! Synchro Summon Level 9! Mist Wurm. I return to your hand Grandsoil, Draccosack and Gear Gigant."

Emeral looks, "My move, Draw! I use my Harpie Channaler to discard my Normal Harpy Lady to special summon the Harpie Pet Dragon. While I control a Dragon this Harpie Lady Channaler is level 7. Overlay! My Pet Dragon and my Channaler! Spirit of a Lost Lover, let yours Flames Burn Once More! Special Summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. Now I overlay my Remaining 3 Harpie Lady, to call forth the mighty dragon of the the star crossed lover of wind! Rank 4 Harpie Lady Phantasm Dragon."

I look at their field and jumped on my Machina Fortress to grab the action card in the Hurricane.

"While it has overlay unit it may attack directly! Go Phantasmal Dragon." I felt my body as it slammed into the wall of wind, I manage to grab the action card from beside me.

"Mist Wurm attack Fortress!" I continue riding my monster as I activate an Action Card "Action Magic Miracle, I take half damage and cannot be destroyed by battle."

Emeral looks at me, "Flares effect I inflict 500 on you. Then I attack Fortress with Flare!"

I was too tired to try and grab another action card as Fortess is destroyed, "Fortress Effect when it is destroyed I may destroy 1 monster my opponent controls. I target Phantasmal!"

He smiles "It cannot be targeted and flare cannot be destroyed, you take another 500."

I looked at them out of hand and out of options.

"This duel is over!" A familiar voice said. I thought it was Mora who herself looked about to jump in it.

"You Elementalists have had your turn now it's ours!" Four Duelists leaped down. I recognized some of them from my classes.

"We of the Argentine 4 challenge you four, Verita Qin, Columbus Flamel, Mora Sara, and Jose to a set of duels."

I look at them, "If we refuse?"

They did a group huddle, "We won't help against those two scoundrels meaning you will lose food points!"

I looked at them and shrugged, food points are food points, "Fine then. I accept."

Gaia and Emeral, looked at each other, "You four are annoying. Gaia lets leave."

She nods.


	14. Turn 13

Turn 13: The Naming

"Let me be clear, because you were gonna lose. And you didn't want to lose food points, you accepted a challenge on the behalf of the rest of us, to duel these 4 students from Argentina?" Columbus looked at me.

"I think we've been over this five times now Columbus. His answer is yes," Verita just rolled her eyes.

I just looked at those two and back at Mora, "This way we won't be randomly attacked. The field is grassy area where we were assigned our houses. Simple match, is best three out of four. In case of a two-two split we nominate one of us to win round 5.

This way we can prepare ourselves." I looked at each of them.

"Well it should fun," Verita chuckled. Columbus just met my eyes and Mora sighed.

Verita looked us, "What is our name? I am getting annoyed at being called them four."

"Does it really matter Verita?" Columbus sighed.

I looked at her, "Certainly it's better than You and Your Three Friends."

Verita began to list names, "How about the 4 Fresh? No too temporal. The 4 Lunar, cause we have dreams, no, too poetic. The 4 Musketeers? No that won't work there were 3 Musketeers."

Mora looked up, "An acronym, the CORE 4, for Chaos, Overlay, Ritual, Element."

"Hey why is my letter the name of my deck?"

"Because Columbus your deck is a pun on the traditional name for fusion materials. The Elements, each fusion just like ancient Alchemy, is made of elements that combined make a new one."

-  
Robert looked at me, "Good Luck Jose, Thomas and Eliza, will be watching you four from the forest in case something goes wrong. Leon and I are going to use this time to try and contact the principal Furinji."

"Thank you Headmaster. Us four have learned a lot from you guys. We all appreciate it. But good luck to yourself," I turned around and ran to meet with Mora.

Robert picked up his duel disk, "Leon, did Eliza and Thomas tell you their speculation. About Jason and Aquarius. Yeah, Elementalists, I figured. No us two should be enough. Eliza and Thomas are needed to watch over the Freshmen. Or the CORE 4, as I hear they call themselves now.

I'll see you then. Yeah we can handle them. Don't worry, we'll be fine, two headmasters vs these thugs? Yes the Freshmen will be fine, Eliza and Thomas are with them."

I met Mora on the road with Thomas. He just looked at the both of us, "Eliza and I won't get involved unless they break the rules first. We believe you guys can handle these four troublemakers. And Mora, you'll be their best duelist."

Mora looked at him eyes down and then he continued, "Emeral beat you because he took time to discover your strategy."

Thomas continued, "The thesis you discussed with me, I think it's time to test it," Thomas handed Mora a card, "You'll be able to catch your opponents off guard this way."

Leon and Robert met at the Northern beach on the island where the 4 Elementalist's stood in front of them.

"Where are the other two!" Emeral looked at them.

Leon looked at him, "Us two will be enough for you four. Robert ready."

Robert nodded, 'Duel Mode Stand By'.

The Elementalists looked at them, "So be it!" They threw their duel disks on. 'Duel Mode Stand By'.

Jason sat on a nearby Ridge watching, "Show your power, my peers. So when we duel again I may crush you."

Mora and I arrived at the clearing, greeted by Verita and Columbus.

"You two ready."

We just nodded.

The four Argentinian Duelists walked onto the field, Ren Mantua, dribbling a soccer ball, Jonathan Narciss, brushing his hair to the side, Allen Laetes, walking towards us with a smile on his face, and Espa Deus, just walking behind looking at each of us in turn.

Espa spoke, "So freshmen ready to be crushed?"

"We're the CORE 4, not unnamed freshmen," Verita spoke first, "I think you're underestimating us. We are quite capable."

Espa just laughed, "We'll see about that. Ren you're up!" Ren looked up from her dribbling. And kicked the ball to the side, "I'm ready. I'm watching my favorite team play on the big screen so whomever duels me lose quickly."

We looked at each other, "Mora you'll up. Give us an early win show that them what we'll capable of."

Mora just nodded.

Espa walked back to join his team, "So they'll leading with their strongest as I suspected.

"I think that Mora will find that Ren has a few tricks up her sleeve. You chose well Espa."

Espa just smiled, "Of course I did Jonathan."

"Because you discarded two cards from my hand. I discard my Grapha and Broww, Huntsmen of Dark World to Draw two cards. Grapha destroy Moulingacia! You must skip next turn Battle Phase!" Robert responded as he lept upon his Ptolemy M7.

Emeral looks at Sappho, "Regardless I summon Windrose because I have 5 Winds in grave to destroy Leon's face down."

Leon shrugs, "I activate my face down Blaze Accelerator Reload, I discard my Volcanic Scattershot to Draw a Card. Now because it is sent to the grave, I may send two other Scattershot to grave to destroy Gaia field of Grandsoil and Green Baboom. Then each of you take 1000."

Gaia looks at Leon in anger, "I activate Mirror Barrier, to protect my Grandsoil."

Leon just sighs "You forgot my Spell Reactor RE, I'll destroy it and inflict 800 life points of damage to you."

Gaia looks around as her spell protecting her Grandsoil unleashed a torment of fire that flung her head first into the sand.

"But thanks for that, now I can do this. I activate my face-down De-Fusion, targeting Blaze Fenix, to special summon back Volcanic Doomfire and Summon Reactor - SK."

Emeral looked annoyed now, "There is only two of them! This should not be that difficult!"

"I discard my Infernoid Decatron and Blaster to destroy that Volcanic Doomfire of yours Leon!" Leon just shrugged at Ruby. Robert went jumping on the crystallized Pylons in the sky on a used up Ptolemy M7 to grab an action card.

"Now I have 5 Fires in Grave, I summon my Pyrorex! I'll destroy that Ptolemy of yours Robert!"

Robert just grabbed an action card as his Ptolemy disappeared, "And I'll have you take that damage." Robert was hit by a flame as a Summon Reactor - SK went to prevent him from falling.

Leon smiled, "And I'll have you take 800, my Summon Reactor SK will send that damage back at you."

"What!" Ruby just looked at Leon as a great Fireball smashed into him slamming him into the wall as his life points hit zero.

Robert looked to Leon, "Then there were two."  
Emeral and Sappho looked at each other, "This game isn't over! Emeral you go, my Lord got bounced their last turn as well."

Sappho then went jumped onto his Dragon Ruler, as he begun to fly around the crystalline structures looking for an action card.

Emeral looked at them, "Windrose destroy that Summon Reactor SK!"  
Leon shrugged, "the turn I activate Summon Reactor effect I may negate an attack from my opponent."

Emeral just stood their annoyed.

"We end our turn then."

Leon and Robert looked at each other.

Leon started off "Draw! I normal summon Trap Reactor - Y FI! I activate the effect of Summon Reactor - SK. I may send Trap Reactor, Spell Reactor, and Summon Reactor. To special summon from my deck, the Greatest Weapon of Destruction, that Shall Bring About Peace with its Power of Tornado! Flying Fortress Skyfire! Now I activate my Graveyard Blaze Accelerator Reloaded, I banish it to send a Volcanic Shell to my grave. Then I pay 500 to add it to my hand."

Robert letting Leon breath takes his turn "I normal summon my Beiige! I return him to my hand to special summon Grapha!"

Leon continued, matching Robert's tempo "I discard a Tri Blaze Accelerator to destroy that Tidal of yours Sappho."

Sappho goes, jumping from his dragon next to Emeral, "Action Magic Encore! I activate the effect of Mirror Barrier in our ally Gaia's Graveyard!"

"I use Action Magic No Action! I negate your use of Action Magic," Robert smiles, "Of course Leon do the honors from here."

Leon nodded, "I activate my last card Fusion Recovery, I return to my hand my Polymerization, and a UFO Turtle used for Iginition Beast Volcannon earlier this duel. Fusion Summon! Return my Avian Friend Blaze Fenix!"

Leon and Robert nod, Leon continued, "My Avian Friend I activate your ability inflict 1200 damage on Sappho. Pheonix Burst!"

Sappho turn and begun to run as Blaze Fenix flew into the sky and flapped its wing sending down a wave of fire. Sappho flew into the air and flipped before falling on his back.

"Now Battle! Sky Fire, let loose Armageddon! Destroy the Elemental Lord Windrose!" Emeral was in the sky on his Bird, when Blaze Fenix with Leon rose in front of him.

"Coward."  
Emeral turned around to see Sky Fire letting loose a barrage of missiles at his monster. Which he steered downward as he lept off as the squalls echoed. Only to look up, and see Robert on Grapha.

"Battle! Grapha finish this." Robert declared.

Emeral begun to back away as Grapha charged a sphere of black lighting in his hand and threw it down. A great sphere of dust exploded where Emeral had been.

"That is it then?" Leon flew down on Blaze Fenix as the dust finally cleared revealing a badly bruised Emeral.

"For now, my friend, but I am certain these four are not only peons that Jason and Aquarius have found."

Leon just looked at his friend, "No matter what, they won't win."

"I only wish I knew what we were trying to win here," Robert shook his head.

-  
Jason look on his two headmasters, from his perch as Aqua joined him, "How'd it go?"

"As we suspected, my friend, they have improved. But so will we."

Aqua just nodded.


	15. Turn 14

Turn 14: Death

-  
"On this Plain of Battle," Mora begun.

"Duelists dance alongside their monster in the air as they are locked in pitched battle," Ren declared as she jumped through the air.

Mora just stood their, "We herald a new dawn, as we engage the audience."

Ren, quickly took the center, "As we ask you to stand amazed."

The land begun to shoulder to reveal a a circus, with a center ring. The duel disks chanted, "Duel Mode Stand By."

The two girls said together, "This greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action duel!"

Ren jumped onto the center stage, "Now audience we have a volunteer! Oh yes, what is your name? Mora what a dreary name, it means death, don't you know?"

Ren walks forward "I'll begin our show today."

Ren leaps upwards onto ball, "I activate Action Magic 1st Act. I special summon a Dark/Beast 400 Atk/0 Def token to my side of the field. I may only special summon once more this turn, and my oppenent draws a card."

A Tiger Appears, and begins to run across the hoops, "Now that first act is concluded.

Let the real show begin! I tribute summon Beformet when I do so I may add a Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts to my hand. But that is not all I play this card known as fusion sage, let the magician do his magic!"

A Fusion sage rose from next to the podium, and gave a look at Mora who just stood annoyed, at her oppenent.

"Arn't you a Sports fan what is up with the Circus?"

Ren just looked at her as she added a polymerization to her hand, "Is Miss Death trying to ask somthing it's not her turn? Now for the first act of our performance. I fuse my Beformet with my Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, to form a legendary Greek Monster! Chimera the Legendary Mythical Beast! Then I will set two cards and pass the turn."

Ren then leaps into Chimera to search for somthing among the top.

Mora rolled her eyes "Well then, Draw! I activate Double  
Summon, I gain an additional normal summon this turn, and then I activate continuous Magic Card Return of the Monarch."

"Now because I control no monsters and you control one, I special summon my Vice Dragon. Reducing its attack and defense by half to do so. Then I normal summon Eclipse Wyvern," Mora paused looked at the traps laid in front of her, Mora shook her head and continued on.

I tribute my Vice Dragon to summon, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch," she looked through her deck and saw the card that Thomas gave her light-shaking her head, "I add a Kuraz to my hand. I use the effect of Zaborg to destroy my Eclipse Wyvern," Mora paused herself.

Ren looked at Mora, "This is a Circus, Young Snake Charmer, not a Slaughterhouse. Please Ms. Death think of the Children, before you ask the Emperors to lay down their verdict."

Mora just ignore Ren "Eclipse Wyvern Effect when it is sent to the graveyard I banish a level 7 or higher Dragon type monster. I choose Chaos Emperor Dragon."

Ren continued to circle, as she returned from her flight with Chimera, "Dear Ms. Death, remember my Snake Lady you're slithering tongue, the crowd wants a show! You cannot damn monsters here, that is against the child safe envoriment."

Mora eyebrows seemed to twitch at annoyance, "I banish my Eclipse Wyvern, and my Vice Dragon, to summon, the Herald of Genesis, thou which shall innagurate the start of time immemorial Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Which Wyvern is banished I may add my dragon to my hand."

Ren looked at Mora as she petted Chimera, "Your no fun. Ms. Snake our Audience wants your mighty dragons, come on give us a show."

"This is a duel, Argentinian, not a Circus. I am not damning my monsters, and I am most certainly not named Death, or Ms. Serpent, I am neither his Servant, nor his Enemy.

I am Mora Sara, a daughter of his Servant and his Denier. My deck is Order and my deck is Chaos, I am neither one nor the other."

Ren looked at her, "Mora, this is my act, like Sakaki Yusho famous entertainment style, I use my family style of the tormentor."

"I don't care Ren, I don't care."

Ren continued, "We may continue, but like all variants of the entertainment duel, it requires a tic for tack. It is not meant to offend, meant to put you off gaurd, and result a duel of words while we duel of cards."

-  
"Espa what is wrong? Why is she telling that freshmen the truth?" Jonathan looked confused.

Espa just kept looking on, "Ren is afraid normally someone gets visibly angry by this point or joins in the show. This freshmen has ignored her completely."

"So what? Does it matter, what this freshmen thinks?"

"Jonathan, think for once, if this is a duel, both sides are meant to be having fun. Our job is to be entertainers, Ren knows this, her act meant to be the vile villain, to a noble hero. It requires communication both ways. This freshmen responses, being a lack of one is frightening."

Jonathan shrugs, "Whatever."

-  
Mora looked at Ren, "Shut up," Mora jumps on the Knights shoulder, "Black Luster Soldier destroy that Chimera, King of Mythical Beasts."

"I activate the Action Magic Miracle! My monster is not destroyed and I only take half damage from this battle," Ren eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance, and then she continued, "Does our snake lady, have her tongue tied? Is that why is refusing to respond to my jests?

Where is silver tongue, little snake?"

"Miracle, only works for one battle, Zaborg destroy that Chimera!"

Ren looked at her, "Well his act isn't over. I activate my facedown Horn of the Phantom Beast. My Chimera gains 800 attack and if I destroy a monster by battle I may draw a card. Now my Ms. Death you attempt to reap, but the show has just begun."

Mora ignored her, and declared, "I end my turn," Mora climb on the shoulders of Black Luster she begun to search for action cards.

"I activate the Trap Card, Fusion Reserve, I add a Monster listed on a Fusion Monster to my hand. How about you? I add Tree Otter to my hand, and return my a Polymerization to my hand," Ren smirked.

"Now actually draw for turn. Oh look at this audience, we have a new actor on this stage, not some crusty old knight from the dawn of time, but an adorable animal! I normal summon Baby Racoon Ponpoko. When I do so I may special summon a level 2 Beast from my deck is facedown defense mode. I choose Sea Koala.

I activate my Polymerization, I fuse my face down Sea Koala to my Tree Otter in my hand to Fusion Summon, Beast that sits about peacefully eating, until provoked by an outsize! Fusion Summon! Koala-Koala."

Mora looked at her non chalantly, "My Black Luster Soldier is far superior to your monsters.

Ren looked at Mora, "How Dreadful, how marvelous is it that I can use Koala-Koala to discard a Beast Type, to destroy your monster. I discard my Peropero Cerberus! To Destroy your Soldier.

Mora grabbed a card, "Action Magic Transparent! My oppenent cannot target a monster I Control, and is unaffected by card effects until end of this turn."

"Details details, now then," Ren jumps onto her Chimera, she leads it up to a balloon in the center stage.

Mora on the top of the her soldiers leaps, and jumps past Ren who is just smiling, "It's an Action Trap. Embarrassing Performance!?" The Light shines on Soldier who just freezes, at the spotlight.

Ren smiled, "Oh if was me, too bad. That Action Trap Increases all my monsters attack by 300, because of your failure angers them. Now Chimera destroy that Knight!" Ren stopped, "Oh yeah the rest of you attack to," Ren broke out laughing.

As Ren's monsters launched there assault Mora leapt off Soldier and grabbed an action card, on the balloon above.

Ren stopped laughing once Mora grabbed an action card. Chimera tore at Luster Soldier throat destroying.

Then jumping off of Chimera, Ponpoko scratched Mora. Koala let loose a mighty roar as it lept to finished off Mora.

"I use Action Magic Damage Vanish! I negate the next instance of damage I would take take."

Ren shrugs, "You live, I will still draw a card off of Chimera destroy your soldier."

Mora look at her hand, "Draw! This is it! I banish my Black Luster Soldier to special summon my Lucius. I would normally would look at any set cards but you don't have any!

Now I tribute Lucius the shadow vassal to summon Kuraz, activating the effect of Return of the Monarch. Adding Erebus, the Underworld Monarch to my Hand. Then I destroy Kuraz and Return to draw two cards.

Ren look annoyed, "You lost give up!"

Mora looked at her, "I will not! I banish my Lucius and my Zaborg to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon- the Herald of Armageddon, my greatest friend and ally lend me your might! Chaos Summon! Let loose your Roar my Friend! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End."

Ren just looked at Mora, "So what you cannot do anything with it, you activated an effect already this turn!"

Mora just smiled "I can activate Primal Seed, while I control one of the Envoys I add two banished cards to my hand. Return to me Soldier and Lucius. Next thanks Kuraz, I use Trade-In sending Erebus to the Grave to draw two cards.

Special Summon! I banish my Erebus, and my Kuraz to summon back my staunch ally! Chaos Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

Ren looked at Mora, "Both Envoy?! You sacrificed your friends, and allies, for a this kinda," Ren begun to tremble unable to keep up the act.

"Be quiet, and witness the might of Chaos!" Mora leaped onto Chaos Emperor, "I did not sacrifice them, they were just as neccessary, they were not sent to damnation, but to the heavens above. While only I only have two monsters on the field, they represent the all my monsters. For without them my friends you see here, could not be here."

Ren begun to back away.

"Your show is over."

-  
"She is angry."

Columbus looked at me, "Yeah she is never this focused normally."

I just nodded at Columbus. Verita just looked at us and back to the duel.

Chimera was sliced in half in by Black Luster Soldier, "Now I may attack again."

"I special summon back my Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode," Ren jumped onto Koala-Kaola as Mora chased after her on Emperor.

"Soldier destroy that Ponpoko!" Soldier swung its sword, and cut apart the poor Racoon. Ren suddenly looked up, "I activate PeroPero Cerberus when I take damage, I may banish destroy it to destroy one card. I will destroy your soldier."

A dog rose from the grave and it's three heads jumped onto Soldier and pulled down.

Mora looked at the life points count, "Chaos Emperor will destroy that Gazelle."

Ren looked at Mora trembling, "Draw! I activate Transmodify, I tribute my Koala-Koala to summon Big Kaola. Now I activate Polymerization, I fusion summon my Des-Kangaroo with my Big Kaola! To make the greatest beast, who is the Champion Boxer, Fusion Summon! Master of Oz!

Ren, leaps on top of Master of Oz, as he finds another action card, on top of the swing sets.

"Action Magic High Dive, my monster gains 1000 attack. You look like a fool Mora, as does your dragon, both of you are like garden snakes in the forest here. Even with the two greatest monsters in in the game you failed. Go back to your garden, Snake Lady. Master of Oz Punch-Punch."

Mora looked at Emperor, and jumped on it, "Emperor!" Mora leapt and grab an action card that laid on a ruined podium in front of her "Action Trap," Mora just sighed, "Clown Shoe's my monster loses 500 attack."

Mora's Dragon got a pair clown shoes as it begun to charge its attack it tripped and scratched its head. As Oz punched it. Resulting in Mora's defeat.

Ren walked over to Mora, "Good duel, and when you improve we shall duel again."

Mora shaked her hand, "I will duel you again, and I will win. But I will not hide my fangs next time, and you will learn you mistook a serpent for a dragon."

Ren looked at her, "So be it freshmen, but the result won't change, my friends and I are a level beyond you four."

Both duelist turn around and walk back to their respective teams.

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Ren)  
Uses Action Magic First Act special summons a fiend token to tribute summon for Berformat whichs adds a Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts. Fusions for Chimera, the Mythical Beast.

Sets two cards.

Turn 2 (Mora)  
Activates Double Summon and Return of the Monarchs  
Special summons Vice Dragon and Normals Eclipse Wyvern  
Tribute Vice Dragon for Zaborg, adds a Kuraz to hand, uses Zaborg Effect to destroy Wyvern.  
Wyvern effect triggers banish Emperor  
Banishs Wyvern and Vice for BLS-Envoy  
Adds Emperor to hand.  
BLS attacks Chimera, Ren uses Miracle.  
Zaborg attacks Chimera, Ren uses Horn of the Mythical Beast, destroys Zaborg and draws a card.

Turn 3 (Ren)  
Uses Fusion Reserve adds Tree Otter to hand and a Polymerization  
Normal summons Baby Racoon Ponpoko special summoning Sea Koala facedown. Activates Polymerization fusing Tree Otter and Sea Koala for Koala Koala.

Uses Koala-Koala effect discarding PeroPero Cerberus to destroy BLS. Mora responds with Transparent.

During Battle Mora activates Action Trap Embarassing Performance! Which increase Ren's Monsters attacks be 300. Chimera destroys Soldier, and Ren draws a card.

Ren then attacks with Ponpoko and Koala-Koala. Mora uses Action Magic Damage Vanish on Koala-Koala.

Turn 4 (Mora)  
Mora draws her card

Lucius is summoned by banishing BLS. Lucius is then tributed to summon Kuraz, Return effect adds a Erebus to hand, Kuraz destroys itself and Return so Mora draws two card.

Mora banishs Lucius and Zaborg to summon Emperor. Activates Trade-In, discarding Erebus to draw two cards.  
Mora continues with Primal seed to add BLS and Lucius to her hand. Than banishing Erebus and Kuraz to summon BLS.

BLS attack twice destroying Chimera and Ponpoko, upon Ponpoko destruction PeroPero is used to destroy BLS. Mora ends her turn with Emperor destroying Gazelle.

Turn 5 (Ren)  
Ren draws her card and uses Transmodify on Koala-Koala to summon Big Koala. Ren continue's her play with polymerization fusing Big Koala and Des Kangaroo.

Ren uses High Dive increasing Oz attack by 1000, and Mora once again activating a Action Trap! Clown Shoes reducing Emperor's attack by 500.

Oz finishes its attack reducing Mora to 0


	16. Turn 15

Turn 15: Last Card Played

"I'm sorry guys, I was supposed to open us strong."

We just looked at her, when Verita spoke first, "Don't worry, we can still win this, and you did a good job regardless," Verita looked up, "Columbus you're up next."

I sat next to Mora, "It's not like we really lose anything here. It's honestly just for fun."

Mora just nodded at me.

Ren joined her team, "Be careful, this four are better than we gave them credit four. Most Duelists broke by turn 2, that Mora ignored me entirely."

Espa nodded, "Allen your up."

Allen look up, and taking out his ear phones, "Understood, I'll win this. Should be fun."

-  
Columbus and Allen walked up to each other, "Good Luck. May the best Duelists win."

They fist bumped their hands, "So you ready? Also what is homework for tomorrow?"

Columbus chuckled, "It's the essay on how your deck benefits from single method theory."

"Of course," Allen chuckled, they walked apart, and the duel discs, begun to chant.

"Duel Mode Standby." The field rose into a skatepark, and a set of moving sidewalks.

"I am locked in a conflict," Columbus begun.

Allen responded, "As my friend and I stride with our monsters."

"On this Park of Man, we start our battle."

Togethor they said, "Behold!"

Allen started first half, "The Newest and Greatest!"

"Evolution of Dueling!" Columbus finished.

"Action Duel!"

-  
The Argentinians took seats again, as they looked at each other. All of them looked confident.

"And now they begin," Espa looked at Ren and Jonathan.

They just nod at him.

-  
"I'll be taking first Columbus. I activate Tuning, adding a Nitro Synchron to my Hand, and from top of my deck I send Jet Synchron to grave.

Then I use Reinforcement of the Army, I add a Goblinbergh to hand, which by normal summoning it and switching it to defense mode I special summon Nitro Synchron. Because I control a tuner I summoned Boost Warrior.

I tune my Goblinbergh and Jetwarrior with my Nitro Synchron, when stars come together, and little men stand tall, you go fast! Beyond the Wall that Limits, and surpass it! Synchro Summon Level 7, Nitro Warrior. When Nitro Synchron is sent to grave for a Nitro Synchro I draw a card."

Allen continues, as Nitro picked him up, "I set a card a pass turn."

"Now then my turn. Draw! I activate Elemental HERO Captain Gold. I add Continous-Field Skyscraper to my Hand. Or as now called, Action Stage. Robert and I, working, figure out a problem with his thesis.

The lack of a name. Action Stage, a spell in Action Duels while in the deck is treated as a Fieldspell, but while in Hand, and Field is a continuous Magic Card. Otherwise during normal duels they are field spells. Now let us change the scene!"

Allen look at him, "Gold can only add regular Skyscraper! That card you added is not named that!"

"This action stage name is treated for deckbuilding as the Skyscraper field spell. Activate! Action Stage Skyscraper! This land of Heroes. Now I normal summon Elemental HERO Prisma, I send a Elemental HERO Bladedge to grave, and send King of the Swamp to my Graveyard, to add a Polymerization to my hand.

Fusion Summon!" Columbus pointed to the Sky, "I fuse my Prisma named as Bladedge with my Sparkman for Elemental HERO Plasma Vice."

Allen leaped down on a skyscraper picking a card up, "My monster still has higher attack Columbus."

"Except while we are in this land of Hero's if an Elemetal HERO attacks a stronger monster it gains 1000 attack. Plasma Vice attack Nitro Synchro."

Columbus ran forward, grabbing a card from the ground in front of him, "I activate Action Magic, Villian's Fist! As long as I control no hero monsters one of the monsters I control gains 1000 attack, surpassing your hero.

"ActionMagic Underdog Tenacity, I choose one of my battling monsters that has lower original attack than my oppenents monster, and it gains an 1000 attack."

The two monsters clashed in the skies above, as they exchange fist until Plasma Vice, did up a straight punch to Nitro Warrior's fist.

"I set a card end my turn."

Allen look at him, "Draw! I activate my face down Call of the Haunted. I special summon Jet Synchron. From my hand I special summon Dopple Warrior."

Columbus carried by Plasma Vice jumped onto the Skyscraper and begun to look around.

"Then I normal summon Synchron Carrier. I gain an additional normal summon of Synchron monster. I normal summon my Junk Synchron who special summons this Nitro Synchron but its effects are negated. Now let The Stars Come Togethor, as and strong rise as one. Synchro Summon Level 5! T.G Hyper Liberian."

Columbus kept on running and found a glint in a window gesturing to Plasma Vice to toss him.

"When Dopple Warrior, is sent to grave for synchro summon to I special summon two Dopple Tokens, and when Jet Synchron sent to grave for a Synchro summon I add one Junk card to my hand. I add to my hand Junk Synchron. Then with my additional normal summon I summon Junk Synchron. I activate his effect I special summon a level two or lower monster in face up defense mode, I choose Nitro Synchron."

Columbus rolled through the window and picked up an action card.

"I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my two level 1 Dopple Tokens! To make the Warrior who uses Spare parts, Level 5 Junk Warrior! Each time a monster is synchro summons while I control a T.G Hyper Libarian I may draw a card.

Now I tune my level 5 Junk Warrior to my level 2 Nitro Synchron. Warrior of Infinite Speed, who speeds beyond time, return to me now, Synchro Summon, level 7 Nitro Warrior."

Allen finished up, "Because he is no longer on the field and effect no longer negated I draw two cards, one from Hyper Libarian and another from Nitro."

"Battle! Nitro Warrior attack Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" Allen begun to run from the rooftops as he begun to search for an action card.

Columbus look at the card in his hand, and put it down, "when Plasma Vice is destroyed I activate my facedown Hero Signal, I may special summon 1 Level 4 or lower warrior from my deck, when monster I control is destroyed by battle, I choose Elemental HERO Prisma. When he is special summoned I may add a HERO Monster to my hand. I add an Elemental HERO Blazeman to my hand."

"When Nitro Warriors destroys an oppenent's monster, I may switch a defense position to attack mode and attack again. Nitro Warrior destroys Stratos!"

"Stratos!" Columbus yells as Nitro Warrior smashes Stratos.

"Libarian attack directly."

Columbus rolls forward to dodge the attack.

"I set a card and end my turn."

-  
"Columbus, oppenent really going all out here isn't he?"

Verita just nodded, "Through I think it's time for us all to see what Columbus changed really come to."

We looked at her, "I thought it was masked change?"

"Complications happened that he decided to drop it."

"Draw! I normal summon my Elemental HERO Prisma and reveal Elemental HERO Thundergiant to send a Sparkman to my graveyard.

Allen look at him, "What are you doing? Thundergiant won't help you here!"

Columbus just smiled, "I activate Miracle Fusion, I banish my King of the Swamp and Elemental HERO Prisma named Sparkman!"

Allen just looked at him, "So are destroying my facedown? I thought this was gonna be fun oh well, time to win."

"Greatest Hero of Alchemy, your light shines, bright for all, and illuminates the Darkness within us All. Fusion Summon Level 8 Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

"What you need Flame Wingman! You can't summon that Fusion!" Allen looked at him.

"No I only need to fusion summon it, I may use substitute fusion monsters like that King of the Swamp," Columbus paused, "Shining Flare Wingman has 2500 attack normally, buts an additional 300 each Elemental HERO in my graveyard. I have a Prisma, one Blade Edge, a Captain Gold, two Sparkman, a Stratos and a Plasma Vice. That is 7 Cards, gains 3100 attack for a total of 4600 attack!"

Columbus, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your magic or trap card."

The card was reveal as Scrap Iron Scarecrow, before it was destroyed.

"Shining Flare Wingman destroy that Libarian!" Wingman ran across the Wall and then smashed the Libarian into the wall, "I use Wingman ability, Illumination! I inflict effect damage equal to your monsters attack."

Allen ran across the top of the buildings "Action Magic Acceleration! I negate one instance of effect damage."

Columbus kept running as he jumped through buildings and Wingman tossed him into the next one, "Action Magic Wonder Chance! One monster I control may attack again."

"Now Flare Wingman destroy Nitro Warrior!"

Allen reveals a card in his hand, "I activate Rush Warrior doubling my Nitro Warrior attack! This duel is over!" As he stops running, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Skyscraper ability if my oppenents monster has more attack my monster gains 1000 attack!"

Allen chuckled "My monster still has same attack as yours Columbus! Which means your ability will not activate after battle.

"The duel isn't over until the last card is played Allen," Columbus picked up the an action card as he rolled through the window, "I activate the Action Magic Flight! One monster I control gains 600 attack!"

"Wingman finish this duel!" Wingman and Nitro begun exchange blows each fist matching the other. Until sprouted a new set of Wingmans and flew above Nitro. Wingman hand lifted up and came down slicing Nitro in half as he flew downward, "When Wingman destroys an oppenents monster by battle, I may inflict damage to their life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack."

Wingman flew in front of Allen and fire a cannon at him.

The action field then dispersed. And the two Duelists walked up to each other.

"Good duel, again sometime?"

"You mean tomorrow during class Allen?"

"Of course."

They then turned around and returned to join their teammates.

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Allen)  
Allen uses Tuning, adds a Nitro Synchro to hand, and sends Jet Synchron from top of Deck to Grave  
Uses Reinforcement to add Goblinbergh  
Normals Goblinbergh to summon Nitro Synchron. Then summons Boost Warriors because he controls a Tuner.  
Synchros for Nitro Warrior, and draws a card off Nitro Synchron. Sets a card and passes his turn.

Turn 2 (Columbus)  
Uses Elemental HERO Captain Gold to add the Action Stage: Skyscraper to Hand. Plays his Action Stage. Normals Elemental HERO Prisma, sends Blade Edge, follows by using King of the Swamp to add a Polymerization.  
He then fuses his Prisma with Sparkman in hand to make Plasma Vice.  
He attacks Nitro Warrior with Plasma Vice, Plasma Vice gains 1000 attack due to Skyscraper.

Allen responds with Action Magic Villian's Fist (if a player control no Hero Monster, a Battling Monster they control gain a 1000 Attack) and then Columbus uses Action Magic Underdog Tenacity, if a Battling Monster he control has less Original Attack then the monster he is Battling his monster gains 1000 attack.

Columbus sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 3 (Allen)  
Allen activates Call of the Haunted bringing back Jet Synchron triggering Dopple Warrior. He then normal Synchron Carrier, gaining an additional normal summon for a Synchron Monster. Normals Junk Synchron off carrier effect, special summoning back Nitro Synchron. Tunes his Jet, Dopple War and Carrier to make T.G Hyper Libarian. Getting two Dopple Tokens and adding a Junk Synchron to hand.

Tunes his Junk Synchron to his Dopple Tokens to make Junk Warrior. Draws a card off Libarian. Then tunes Nitro with Junk to make Nitro Warrior. Drawing a card off Nitro Synchro sense no longer negated in grave and off Libarian.

Nitro attacks Plasma Vice, destroying it, and Columbus uses Hero Signal to summon Stratos in defense mode adding a Prisma to hand. Nitro effect switches Stratos to attack mode, and destroys it. Libarian attacks for 2400. Leaving Columbus at 400.

Turn 4 (Columbus)  
Columbus normals Prisma sending a Sparkman to Grave. Activates Miracle Fusion banish a Prisma as Sparkman and a King of the Swamp, that is pretending to be Flame Wingman to summon Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman.

Columbus activates a Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand to destroy Allen facedown (Scrap Iron Scarecrow). Wingman gains 2100 attack from 7 E-Heros in the Graveyard.

Wingman destroys Liberian, Allen uses Action Magic Acceleration, to save himself. Columbus responds with Action Magic Victory Chance to attack again. Allen uses Rush Warrior to double his monsters attack. Skyscraper activates giving them equal attack. Columbus wins the duel with Action Magic Flight.


	17. Turn 16

Turn 16: Faith and Science

-  
"I'll be going next," Verita looks at us.

Columbus took his seat, "I thought Jose was going to duel next?"

"I have a gut feel we should switch the turn order."

Columbus looked at her, "I thought we planned this all out, Jose because his deck is the most adaptable and can react to the changing situation."

"This is true Verita, next to Mora you are second best duelist, and they'll likely ending with their best, we need to match them."

Verita looked at them while Mora was silent, "Our plan told us that Mora who win the first round. Which did not happen, I'm going with my gut here guys."

We just looked at each other and I said "You're team lead Verita."

-

"I'll be taking the next duel," Espa declared to his team.

Jonathan looked at him, "Don't lose, it'll be an embarrassment to the rest of us."

Espa shrugs, "Columbus Evolution was not recorded in any prior duels, but all my data, indicates that neither Verita or Jose are a match for me. I have registered both of them use of Synchros and Chaos Monsters. It will not change the outcome."

Allen looked up at his team leadership, "Those four we were told have the greatest potential, do not underestimate them Espa."

"Says the one who lost, to someone whose deck you should have known."

Allen just shrugged.

The two duelist took center stage.

"Hello Espa, it's 1-1 right now."

"I can count Verita. Taking a gamble arn't we? Shouldn't you be their closer?"

"I was, but my gut told me to switch us up."

"That is why you will lose."

"We'll see."

The duel disk begun, 'Duel Mode Stand By',

"Duelists Locked in Battle," Verita and Espa said togethor.

"As they dance and kick alongside their monsters," Espa continued.

"They storm this field of battle," Verita replied as the field changed to a canyon.

"Behold!" Verita and Espa said togethor, "This greatest evolution of dueling!"

Verita started, "Action!"  
"Duel!" Espa concluded.

"I'll be taking first," Verita declared.

"So be it."

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen I special summon my Herald of Orange Light. Then I normal summon Agent of Creation Venus. I pay 1000 life points to summon two Mystical Shrine Balls."

Verita paused and continued, "Synchro summoned, I tune one of my mystic shrine balls, to my Herald of Orange Light! His Greater Will, I call thyself, Synchro summon level 4 Herald of the Arclight!"

"All within calculated expectations."

Verita activate the next card in her hand, "I activate Dawn of the Herald, I tribute the second Mystic Shrine Ball, and my Herald of the Arclight to summon this Herald of Perfection!" Herald appears grey as it sits behind Verita.

Espa begins to tap his feet in annoyance, as he hears the next part, "Herald of Arclight when sent to grave, I may add one Ritual Monster or Card to hand. I choose Good and Evil of the Burning Abyss."

He looks at her, "What?"

"I activate Dawn of the Herald, I may banish it to add a monster card used in my the ritual summon of my monster, I add to hand, my Mystic Shrine Ball."

Verita smiled as she continued, "Now I activate my Good and Evil of the Burning Abyss, sending my Agent of Creation Venus and my Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my hand to the Grave. Overlord of the Domain of The Sinful, thou which enternally wills evil, but ultimately works good! Ritual Summon Level 6, Malacoda of the Burning Abyss!" The Lord of Sin roars as it appears next to her.

"During the end of my turn I activate Scarm effect, I may add a level 3 Dark Fiend to my hand. I add Graff of the Burning Abyss to my hand." Verita jumps on Herald of Perfection and begins to scan the valley.

Espa, "A minor evolution will not not change my calculation this duel is still mine! Draw!"

I activate Countinous Magic Teleport if you control monsters and I do not I may special summon a psychic type monster by paying 800 life points. I summon Armored Axon Kicker!"

He looks at Verita straight in the eye, "However I need a tuner, and to get it I use Emergency Teleport a level 3 or lower psychic monster, I summon Kerebons from my deck."

Verita saw him setup his combo, as she grabbed an action card, from the side of a cliff.

"I tune my Kerebons to my Armored to make the Greatest Force of Digital Age, with that slow ticking mind of yours, Synchro summon! Level 8! Pysframelord Omega."

He looks at her declaring "Now I activate Pysframelord Omega!"

Verita looks at him, "Herald of Perfection effect, I discard this Shrine Ball to negate and destroy your monster!" He just smiles at her.

"Now I use Telekenetic Power Well to summon back my Kerebons, taking 600. To tribute summon for Overdrive Teleporter. Because you have no fairies left in hand I shall pay 2000 to summon from my deck to special summon two level 3 Psychic Monsters."

-  
"This game is over," Mora looked up.

Columbus looked at her, "What makes you say that Mora?"

"Just look at her, she is totally relax on her monsters as he begins this play."

I looked at her, for someone whose monsters have just been played around she is awfully relaxed.

"I special summon my Psychic Commander and Rise the Star Adjuster. I make my Commander level 5! Master of the Mind and All that it Surveys! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Thoughtruler Archfiend.

Now I activate from my hand, Miracle Synchro Summon! I banish my Pysframelord Lord Omega and my Armored Axonn Kicker to summon the Evolution. Of the Master, his will shall overcome all! Fusion Summon Ultimate Axonn Kicker."

Verita just stood, on her perch, "I'm ready to dance if you are Espa!"

"Ultimate Axonn Kicker destroy that Herald of Perfection!"

Verita just stood, "I activate Malacoda effect, I discard this Graff, who then special summons from my deck a Burning Abyss monster. I choose Scarm who then destroys himself. Reduces your attack by 1000! Scarm adds a Djinn Demolisher to my hand."

"I take 500 life points, because of damage calculation."

Espa just stood annoyed, "I attack with my Thoughtruler Archfiend to destroy your Malacoda and gain back my life!"

"To bad you don't have life points, I activate Action Magic! Evasion I negate one monster attack."

"I end my turn then." He lept on his monsters, and begun look around.

"Draw! Malacoda destroy Overdrive Teleporter!"

"I activate Action Magic, Overpass! I switch our attack! Until end of Battlephase."

Verita just look at him, "I discard Herald of Green Light"

Malacoda took out a claw and cut up the monster in front of him.

"That was not in the set perimeters of how you duel. I will revise my data."

Verita just rolls her eyes "Ok. Jose your up."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Verita)  
Verita Activates Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, uses it effect to summon Orange Herald  
Normal's Venus, uses her effect two times. Synchros for Herald of Arc Light

Then activates Dawn of the Herald using Arclight and a Shrine Ball to make Herald of Perfection. Using Dawn of Herald effect to add s Mystic Shrine to hand. Arc Light goes off adding Good and Evil to Hand. Then Verita uses Good and Evil tributing Venus and Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, to summon Malacoda in attack mode

She adds a Graff to her hand in the endphase.

Turn 2 (Espa)  
He activates Teleport, summon Axonn Kickers  
Then special Kerebon with Emergency to Omega. Attempts to use Omega effect, but Verita discards Shrine to negate.

Activates Telekenetic Power Well to summon back Kerebons to tribute for Overdrive Teleporter. Uses Ovedrive Teleport effect to summon Physic Commander and Rise, who makes herself level 5, tunes for Thoughtruler. Espa then uses Miracle Synchro banishes Lord Omega and Axonn to make Ultimate Axonn.

Espa attacks with Ultimate, using Malacoda effect reduces its attack by 1000, Scarm summons Graff. Graff is destroyed by his own effect adding a Djinn Demolisher to hand.

Espa takes 500. Espa then attacks with Thoughtruler on Malacoda, but the lack of life points results in Verita successfully using Evasion, letting her Monster survive.

Turn 3 (Verita)  
Verita attacks Overdrive with Malacoda. Espa uses Overpass, Verita responds with Herald effect for game.


	18. Turn 17

Turn 17:Evolution

-  
"Aqua, tell me what is evolution of a duelist?"

Aqua looked at Jason, "Are you being rhetorical?"

Jason looked at his friend as they walked and talk on the pathway, "For instance let us say, you and I are at an equal level, however in our efforts to surpass the other we evolve our deck and ourselves with our deck, to achieve a final state of greatness."

"Yes that is basic Duelist Evolution Theory. It's what this campus was founded on that hardship breeds evolution."

Jason continued on, "Take a look a those four Freshmen, Mora, Columbus, Verita, and Jose. How have they changed?"

"They have not, each of them are same four who came here a few weeks ago," Aqua rolled his eyes at Jason.

Jason continued, "Each of them have evolved, Mora has begun to use monarchs, as more than just stepping stones, to her chaos monsters, Columbus has begun using Fusion of Fusion Monsters, Verita has added a the ideological opposing archtype, the Burning Abyss to her deck, and Jose has started to use chaos monsters."

Aqua stopped walking, and looked back at Jason, "What are you saying? Friend."

Jason continued walking as Aqua turned around a ran, "The fundamental theory of Duelist Evolution is wrong."

"And what is your theory then?"

"Access, those four did not have access to those cards before here. Their evolution is false, the answer is what the access to. The fundamental theory this school is based on, Duelists improve by hardship, a duelist deck is determined by their nature, is all wrong."

Aqua looked at Jason, and then begun to smile, "Keep going on then."

"Why limit ourselves? To these decks of ours. They might certainly be ours, but what if our deck has a cap, a finite level of evolution? This Battle Royale, we told Akaba that we would destroy this Academy.

Winning the House Cup, won't do it, it'll just inspire the defeated to do better next year. We have seen this with Thomas."

Aqua kept on looking onward as Jason spoke, "Showing the student body, that everything is a lie, will crush them, so when the time comes they won't be ready. That are forever trapped at their station in life will destroy this Academy."

"Your right Jason," Aqua then looked at him, "What are you gonna do to your deck?"

"Trash it, it is only holding me back and yours is to Aqua."

"Jason, as much as I agree with your theory, I've had this deck sense I was a child, it has been with me, through every hardship. I can use a different deck, but I cannot discard this one."

Jason looked at Aqua, "They are a pieces of cardboard Aquarius. They mean nothing, and never will, whatever value you find in those strips of paper, are in the memories they represents."

The storms begun to gather around the island. As rain slowly begun to fall, "I'll be heading back to my dorm. And so should you Aquarius."

Aqua just nodded, as he turned around to head to his dorm.

-  
Eliza and Thomas walked into the middle of the field as Jonathan and I begun the call and recieve.

"We're canceling this mock tournament."

We all looked at them, "What? The weather is fine?"

Eliza nodded, "Look, the storms should hit in an hour. Everyone needs to get inside. Columbus, Jonathan, Ren, and Verita, you three come with me. The Fusion Dorm will be going to the Tribute Dorm."

Thomas nodded at her, "Everyone else get to your dorms."

I looked at him, "Over a simple storm? Isn't this a tad outrageous."

"Could be, but by all reports its going to be harsh, we didn't hear about it until a few minutes ago. You two need to get back to your Dorms. Espa, I am putting my trust that you and Allen can get to synchro and make sure our freshmen do as well."

They just nodded, and Espa spoke first, "Yes Headmaster."  
Mora looked at Thomas, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go check on Leon and Robert."

"Why?"  
Thomas looked at her, "Don't worry I'll be fine, just get moving."

Aqua stood on a ledge, as he looked at his cards, "Could I do it?"

He just sat down, "I don't know if I could, throw away my deck?"

His duel disc begun to ring, and it said Jason it.

"We sure put a number on these guys," Leon said carrying Gaia and Emeral on his shoulders.

Robert nodded, "We can't leave them out here, Academic House is 20 minutes we should make."

"If I could summon Blaze Fenix, we could get there quickly," Leon said exasperated.

"And attract lighting, and the solid vision faculties are being shutdown, your bird could disappear from under us."

-  
Jason kept looking at his phone, "Aqua! Answer! You have to get back to your Dorm!"

Allen and Espa walked in, after his third call, exasperated, "Hello headmaster, how are you?"

He looked at them, "Fine, how the tournament go?"

They looked at him, "Not over canceled before 4th duel, by Tribute and Chaos Headmasters."

Jason made a mental note to berate these four later, "That is fine, did you guys see Aqua on your way back?"

"No Headmaster, we did not."

Jason look around, and grabbed his duel disc, when they shouted "Headmaster!"

"Yes?"

"You cannot leave."

"You're all full grown adults, you know how to handle a thunder storm."

Allen and Espa nodded as they threw in your duel discs, "No but clearly you don't."

"I need to get my friend."

"Then two people are out their in that storm, you'll our headmaster we won't let you leave."

He looked at them and shrugged, "Fine."

-

Eliza got everyone inside the dorm. As she waved everyone in, "Don't rush, there is plently of room. We can send some of you to the first floor of Ritual just calm down."

Verita ran up to Eliza, "Where is Aquarius?"

Eliza looked at her, "I don't know, and don't worry about him. He is not worth it."

"No! He is human like you and I, he is a disgusting one, but he still is one, I asked his goons and they have not seen him all day nor do they care."

"The same person who attacked you? Beat you up? Verita this is a tad silly."

Verita looked at her, "It doesn't matter! Right now storm going be at moment. He is still out their!"

"Get to your Dorm Verita!"

Verita looked at Eliza, "No, I'm going out their, tell Columbus I'm in my dorm if he asks!" Then she bolts out the door.

"Verita! Young Lady!" She moved to follow, "No it is not safe keep moving, keep going."

Columbus was with Ren in the Tribute Dorm, "You should ask her. What she gonna say?"

"A multitude of things, it is just not worth it."

Ren punched his shoulders, "Come on Man, toughen up," and then they saw Verita running as the rain started to fall.

"Excuse me! Thanks for this chat but I need to leave!"

Columbus leaped up and dodge through the various students now crowding the hallways as he went outside. Ren stood up and then sat down, "Freshmen are weird."

-  
Mora and I were walking when, Mora disc rang.

"Yes Verita? Sure but, didn't he? But remember, really?" Mora looked to me, "She wants us to help to find Aquarius?"

"What!? Wasn't he-"

"Yes he was Jose, I just went over this with her."

I stopped walking, "Mora we have to stop her!"  
Mora looked at me, "We are of one mind."

We both turned around to run to the clearing, where we assumed Verita was going.

"Thomas!"

"Hey you two. We need to move!"

A loud boom got shaked the Earth, and then a crackle was heard.

"Agreed, let us worry!" Leon declared. The Four Duelists began to return to the world of the concoscious.

"Huh what is up?" Gaia declared.

"A storm is coming," Leon responded to her.

"Why are you two carrying us? We certainly wouldn't have done the same for you."

All three looked at each other and Robert responded, "Because, if we did not, you might not ever see dawn again."

All the rest begun to wake, and Emeral, "We can carry ourselves, we are not helpless."

Leon just dropped him and Gaia, "Leon!"  
"He said they could carry themselves.

Standing up Gaia shook off some dirt, "We're fine, Emeral!"  
Emeral kept trying to stand, and Thomas declared, "You four get to shelter now!"

Thomas put Emeral, on his shoulders, "Let us go."

Aqua sat on the ledge, as thunder begun to strike, "I need to get back to my Dorm."

Aqua sat up and begu to run, when the forest begun to crackle.

-  
"Move you two!" Jason stood with his Michael and Minerva staring down Nitro and Thoughtrulet.

"You can beat us, again and again we won't let you out their!"

The thunder struck as a fire started outside.

"No! I need to get out their."

Espa and Allen held, "No Headmaster, two deaths won't make it better."

"There you three are?"

We met Verita in the clearing as Columbus joined us.

"You need to come with us, Verita! Look around you!"

The fire begun to be seen from the rest of the island, and then she looked at us, "Do no harm. That is my folks motto."

We looked at her, "Arn't your folks a lawyer and a teacher."

"Yes, but their job is help others, fight for those who cannot do it the themselves. Doing nothing is same as causing harm to those people. What now Aquarius needs someone to help. I'm going."

We looked at her, Columbus spoke first, "We choose you to lead us, and I will honor that vote. Just make sure we come back, I have somthing to ask you?"

I was next, "Well you're name does mean truth, not sure how you could be decieving us."

"I'm in, wouldn't look good if I turned tail, and you three went out."

We all nodded and ran into the flames.


	19. Turn 18

Turn 18: Fire vs Fire

-  
"Boulder and Grandsoil!"  
"Chaos Emperor!"  
"Bubblemans!"

Boulder and Grandsoil each carried two Bubblemans on them as they jumped out spraying water on the flames. Emperor slashed his tail burying portions of the fire in dirt. Verita stood on her Herald of Perfection above them.

"Aquarius!"

Columbus looked up, "Verita get down!"  
Verita sighed and gestured Herald to go downward, and begun to chat to Columbus.

"Aren't we not supposed to use solid vision during a thunder storm?"

Mora looked at me, and thought for a moment, "Yes I believe so."

-  
Aqua rolled to dodge the falling trees as fire whipped around him.

"Just like an action duel!" Aqua leapt over some fallen trees burning his left leg, his eyes winced in pain.

"Got to keep moving."

He began to pick up his jog as he avoided the various trees and hazards around him.

-  
"Aquarius!" Verita yelled from her Herald.  
Emperor and the Bubble finished a section as they were recalled by Columbus and Mora.

"Verita get down!"

Verita looked at Columbus, "there is no way to tell if he is hearing us without and we can see him without a bird's eye view."

"It is too dangerous Verita, here we aren't the highest point. Get down Verita!"

She looked at Columbus and decided to come down when a strike of lighting flashed before us and hit Herald dead on.

"NO! I discard King of the Swamp so I may add Polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and a Bubbleman for Elemental HERO Shining" Columbus grabbed Emperor from Mora, "I banish my Elemental HERO Sparkman and my Elemental HERO Necroshade to special summon harbinger of the Apocalypse, great Wyrm of Legends! Chaos Summon! Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

Columbus leaped on Emperor and flew upwards and grabbed Verita.

"Miracle Fusion my Bubbleman and my King of the Swamp for Absolute Zero! Then Parallel World Fusion returning Sparkman and King for Shining Flare Wingman! I normal summon my Bubbleman!"

Columbus' monsters rose as Shining grabbed Verita, the storm illuminated by his wings. Zero let loose his stream of water over the forest fighting the Fire. Wingman flew to Columbus handing off Verita as Emperor descended quickly. Shining then went over and began (incomplete sentence)

"So why do we always use your dragon for transportation?" I asked Mora, "and why didn't he do this earlier?"

Mora looked at me, "I have no idea, Emperor is actually a poor form of transport. Fortress and Herald are both better,and now Boulder," she looked at me, "Because we were trying to keep our Solid Vision use low."

Shining flew and joined by Wingman letting loose great light as they joined themselves in hand.

"Verita speak to me!"

-  
Aqua rolled under the falling trees as fire begun to burn all around him, "Just another walk in the park." Aqua looked up when he saw a great light in the sky. He scanned around, looking for a way out.

"The Fire seems to less intense that way." He turned and began to run in that direction, and the inferno kept exploding. As he began to move.

-  
"Verita say something!"

Mora and I just looked at Columbus and then at each other when I decided to walk forward, "Columbus she'll be ok, but we need to get back to the dorms while the fire is contained."

He just looked at me and swung his fist, catching me off guard. Mora looked at him.

"Columbus! Relax! Jose did not do anything wrong. You need to calm down! But he is right we need to get back to the dorms," Mora ran grabbing his hand as he was about to swing again.

Then he looked at Mora, then he looked at me, "You two can. We can came out here with a purpose and Verita would have died for nothing if Aquarius doesn't come back."

Mora just looked at him and slapped him, "She isn't dead! Burned, Bruised, and in unconscious, but she is alive, but we cannot care for her out here."

"She is right Columbus, we need to get back to the dorms, Verita will be fine, we have to believe."

Columbus just looked at us, "You two take her, I won't go back until we find Aquarius."

"You take her, we can handle this."

Columbus just looked at us, "Thank you."  
He turned around and began to run back to the tribute dorm. Mora and I began to move. We dared not call upon our monsters but did what we could now. The fire around us has been quelled but it was still an inferno out there.

-  
Thomas was holding Emeral as they entered the Academic Buildings. Its clear white exterior marked sanctuary for them and a level of purity of learning.

Thomas entered the bright white building and met with his Headmasters Leon and Robert and begun to discuss.

The four Elemantalist just looked at each other and they begun to sweat. As it looked as if headmasters began to discuss them. Gaia looked at her friends, "I have a bad feeling about this."

They just nodded at her. Leon was one who turned around, "You four will tell us what is going on, now."

"Let us keep this area clear Mora!"  
Mora just nods at me, while we have no longer have our monsters we are making use of the area to try and keep the fire quelled by preventing any new fuel from catching, when he came.

"You two?" He almost seemed to go to his duel disk on reflex.

I wanted to punch this monster, our friend risked her life for him, and he could only respond with 'you two'. Mora put her hand on mine to get me to relax, "Yes us two. We four came to get you. Now you come with us back to your dorm."

Aqua looked frozen, as if he wanted to do something, and then stopped, "That is fine."

We just looked at each other and went back to the dorm. The fire had not reached this side of campus.

"He was about to attack us Jose, I will personally-."

I looked at Mora, "Relax, not now, and thank you."

We got back to the Dorm where Eliza was waiting. She looked at us two then at Aqua.

"AQUARIUS! Go to the medical facility, and you two as well. You need to see her."

He looked at her, puzzled, "What? Calm down Eliza-"  
She looked at Aqua, "NOW Aquarius!"

The medical facility was in the Ritual Dorm, and Aqua looked visibly angry at her rebuke of him. The secretary pointed us to a door. Where we saw Columbus and Verita holding hands.

"Verita! Verita!" Columbus just balled, the doctor on staff looked at us.

And he asked, "You two are her friends? And Aquarius, you disgusting human."

We nodded at him, and looked at Aqua, whom just asked, "What did I do?"

The doctor looked at us, "That student from your Dorm is on Death's Door because of you."

"There were other Headmasters out there, no one else had someone rushing out after those guys!"

The doctor looked at him, "regardless my problem is this young lady has been struck by lighting while she was looking for you. Columbus told your history, I am a doctor, and my administrative role here is minimal. But this lady might die because of you. In spite of how you treated her."

Aqua just stood there while the rest of us just stood around. Columbus had been ignoring the entire situation as he held Verita's hand before finally looking up.

"YOU, if you had- if you had told someone, if someone else was worried, then she might have been safe, and-" Columbus wanted to lift his hand. When Verita weakly grabbed back.

"It was my choice Columbus, just relax."

"I-" Aqua just paused, "I have no words, I want to speak with Verita."

He paused once more and continued, "Alone."

I looked at Columbus and Mora, we all decided to leave, and the doctor looked at him as we began to leave.

"I'm not, after what Columbus said what your goons did to her I will not leave you with her alone."


	20. Turn 19

Turn 19: The Torch

"Aquarius, what do you want?" She whispered faintly as her eyes drilled into him. He looked away, and the gears begun to click.

"I wanted to say sorry."

The doctor stood there silent as the two continued to speak. Verita chuckled, "You're joking. That time has long since passed, and this I did on my own accord. If you truly meant it, you would have said it earlier, or to Eliza after you gave her burns, or after the tournament last year when you scarred various duelists with cripple style."

Aqua looked at her, "I am trying to-"

"We both know you don't mean it, maybe you'll get better, act with honor the next month, and maybe one month later, but you won't keep it. Or attempt to prove your genuineness, you'll betray you're actual friendships to do so Aquarius."

He just looked at Verita, he'll deny it, but she won't believe it, and then an idea clicked in his head. His one real friend told him to do something, what better way to do it, "If you don't believe me, believe this as my apology."

Verita looked at Aqua, as he put his hand into his pocket and took out of stack of duel monster cards, "This is my-" Aqua paused himself, and then began, "This is my deck, which I hurt all those people with. If you won't believe me, believe this. I am giving you this deck with the faith in you that you will use it for purpose other than causing harm."

"Then I have faith your new deck, whatever it may be Aquarius, will not harm future opponents."

"Thank you," Aqua turned and left the room his eyes downcast.

Aqua turned at his and begun to leave, "You four are truly amazing, I'm looking forward to dueling each of you in the cup to come."

We all looked at him uncertain how to respond, when we went back in the hospital room and greeted the doctor.

The room felt noticeably heavier, when Columbus finally spoke, "Doctor is she gonna be ok? The 1st Round of the House Cup will be here soon."

"She'll be fine, none of the injuries appeared to be life threatening. She'll be and dueling again in a week or two."

Columbus nodded, and said thank you.

"Now you three leave let her get some rest."

We left and once Verita went to bed, the doctor took a step outside the room and made a call.

"Mrs. Akaba, yes its the Doctor from LDS Academy in the Sea of Peace. The Lancer Program? Yes, I think I found some candidates over here. I will meet with some of the department heads to confirm."

The Doctor paused as she continued, "You're son needs something tested? Yes? I can see to it then. Make sure you let Furiniji and the new Dean know. We can-, you mean yes. Do I have anyone," The doctor looked at Verita's room, "No I do not have anyone for you. I am sorry. I will check the staff make sure we can deal with any potential issues that come up with the testing."

The Doctor hung up, and sat around a few minutes, and made another call "Furinji, it is as you suspected about Mrs. Akaba. She'll be contacting you shortly regarding first part of the House Cup this year. I told her I found no one that would meet her qualifications.

I don't we need to worry unless they have a mole, none of the department heads will, yes I know about the Dean. I suggest we let the Headmasters in on this, so they don't get conscripted."

Verita tried to lean closer but pushed herself back to avoid falling to try and hear what the Doctor was saying. Taking out her Disk, she begun to text what she heard, it read like this, 'The Students, unless Mole [in?] department head, Dean is worrisome, Headmasters be conscription? Earlier said meet qualifications for Ms Akaba, testing, first round of the house cup? I will try and find out more, don't worry I'll be fine'.

-  
The next morning, Eliza, Thomas, Robert, and Leon, with Columbus, Mora and I, looked over this text, when Columbus spoke first.

"I say we rescue Verita, go to Maiami City ourselves and figure out what in the world is going on here," Columbus declared.

I looked at him, "We don't even know what this is, and qualification for Ms. Akaba is? Doesn't Reiji Akaba only have a younger brother, and if you think we can go literally barging in LDS Maiami you need to relax Columbus."

Leon nodded at me, "Verita said Headmasters might be conscripted, if so we need to know what. Its not like we're first set of Headmasters, and even if our skills are praiseworthy, I doubt we could take on the entirety of LDS by ourselves. Let alone Reiji, which is the fact of the matter."

He then continued, "In not even getting to our individual match-ups in that scenario."

"Even so, Verita is there by herself and in a dorm none of us live in, in an injured state. Whatever this circumstance is, I think we should at least have yourself, Columbus, or Eliza make sure she is still there regularly," Mora eyed us all.

We all nodded in agreement, and then I asked the question that was most pressing, "The House Cup will be different this year?"

The Robert look at his fellow Headmasters then back at us, "We have been told that, instead of doing a Prelim Tournament to the find top 4 of each respective gender, that those involved in this years will be chosen differently. More so since this the time of year is where we test our individual thesis at a larger scale. In that we get hard data for our research projects in larger numbers than we could get otherwise."

We just stood their awkwardly for a moment and then Eliza finally broke the silence.

"I think we all need to head out. Let us be clear here if anything happens to us, you four will be in charge of protecting this University."

Mora just looked at Eliza, "You're kidding, this is absurd, we're students not warriors or whatever else."

Robert looked at Mora, "I think Eliza believes the conscription will be a draft. In that case, if this will be a draft for a war, whatever LDS is planning, they will try and recruit us Headmaster's first."

"That is why we can't pass this Torch, if they come and forcibly take us, we must resist. I signed up to become a duelist to entertain others, not to fight a war," Thomas finally entered the conversation.

"However, we must not change our schedules in case they think we are on to whatever this plan is. You three will finish the tournament with the Argentinians understood?"

We all nodded, Thomas then looked at us each in turn, "Relax today, you have midterms coming you need to study."

"Thank you headmaster," we said in unison.

After we were out of earshot. Eliza spoke first, "I can feel safe when we pass the torch to those four."  
Leon nodded in agreement while Robert just smiled when Thomas told them.

"If we pass, these four need to choose there own path in life. If that is becoming a Headmaster so be it," he paused then continued, "It is time to meet the Principal and learn the truth."

-  
Jason and Aqua walked to the Principal's House as Jason asked Aqua.

"So you replaced it then?"

"Yes I did, Jason. I left behind the old chains, and have taken on a new deck."  
Jason looked at his friend and touched his own deck, "Good, what are you going to do after University Aqua?"

Aqua looked at him, "I don't know."

Jason looked back to the building, "Never mind, we're here let us see what Furinji has to say to us."


	21. Turn 20

Turn 20: Reveal

"So I wonder what they are doing right now?" Columbus looked at us.

Mora shrugged, "Likely finishing their thesis."

"Well we have the afternoon, let us meet up with Verita and try to go to the theater. I heard they are streaming the Final Rounds of Eita vs Teppei to see which of them will go to the Maiami Tournament."

Mora and Columbus just looked at me, "You want to watch those two?"

I sighed, "Yes Teppei's deck is at least interesting."

-  
The Headmasters sat on a circle table as they waited for the principal.

"Hello Jason and Aquarius."

Jason looked at them, "Afternoon Thomas, how are your friends doing?"

"You could ask us, Jason," Leon growled at him.

Aqua beamed at Leon, "Why would he demean himself Leon?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "How about we pretend not to despise each other for 10 minutes? We are supposed to be peers and equals."

"Yes Eliza, doesn't mean we have to like each other, our positions are based purely on skill alone. Thomas can vouch most years the Headmasters don't interact with each other since he has been one for last three years."

The six of them stood in a hostile silence as they each beamed at the other group when the Principal walked in.

"Afternoon Headmasters."

They all nodded, "Afternoon Principal Furinji."  
He looked at each of them in turn and noticed the hostility that rippled beneath the surface, "I have called you here to warn and reveal the Akaba's Scheme."  
Jason noticeably began to wiggle awkwardly until Aqua elbowed him.

"He has told members of the faculty that he is preparing for an inter-dimensional war."

The Thomas and Robert made aside glances as each other, while Eliza and Leon looked bored. Jason, and Aqua seemed unfazed.

It was Leon first, "So what?"

"He is planning to recruit the student body of this Academy once he finds the best of the best to be a part of a group called the 'Lancers'. In addition we are going to be a test field using this years House Cup for the said secret weapon," the Principal laid a stack of cards on the table and flipped them.

"Pendulums," Thomas whispered.

"Just like the ones Yuya Sakaki used, before mass production he wants these to be tested in a Battle Royale Environment."

They looked at him and he continued, "This is bullshit, multiple dimensions, war? I find it doubtful, and I will refuse to let the student body be drafted. So today, we are refusing to accept aid from the LDS Administration. As Principal I will use all legal avenues to cause any attempt draft attempts to move at a snails place. You six are to distribute these cards around the student body and more will be distributed around. Do not accept an Akaba asking you to join the Lancer Program."

Jason and Leon spoke in almost unison, "Why would we believe you over Akaba?"

Eliza snickered and Aqua just shook his head at Jason. The entire room then burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity of the synchronized question. Then the Principal spoke again.

"The reason is that quite simply if you want to be a soldier go ahead. I question why you went to this school in that case. I believe that is not why you six came here. If that is why then I question everything we have done up to this point. Unless you have any further questions you may leave."

-  
Aqua and Jason once they were good distance away, burst out laughing, "This is great, our job is done for us, we can enjoy our senior year Aqua!"

"You mean all this planning, this organization? Everything?! Jason this is absurd, we-"

Jason looked at his friend, "Don't you get it Aqua, no one from this Academy will aid his son, our whole mission, and best of all! Our friends, our peers, they won't be forced to fight!

We don't need to do anything."

Aqua just looked at him, "His son? You mean Akaba Leo? Is the Akaba who was gonna reward us? Now I am so confused Jason. I assume this was some test that we were doing, on the behalf of the current CEO, so I don't know!"

He sat and straightened himself out, "Well now you know, and all that matters is this University will have no troops for Akaba Reiji," Jason looked at Aqua.

"Now let us go relax my friend," Jason continued, "We need to tell Mr. Akaba of this however."

Aqua just looked at his friend confused, "Well yes of course then, pardon my well deserved confusion I suppose."

-  
We watched the duel in boredom as that fat fisherman begun his second turn.

"My Legendary Fisherman - III attacks Quiz Monkey."

Eita chuckled as he activates Quiz Monkey effect, at which point Teppei says 1. Which Eita laughs at using his Sphinx effect asking what highest level monster is.

"My Fisherman," and then Teppei chuckled at Eita, said in his false-French accent.

"Then it'll be destroyed and you take battle damage equal to his attack."

Teppei chuckles, revealing that his monster cannot be destroyed by effects. He then returns a Quiz Monkey to grave and attacks for damage on Eita.

The news broadcaster came back, "In this most breathtaking duel, Teppei is victorious and will go to the Maiami City Tournament!"

I looked at everyone, "So what everyone think?"

"It was ok," Mora sighed at me.

"Awful, why did we waste our time? It was obvious from get go that Eita could not beat that fisherman."

Verita shrugged, "I got out of that prison at least, anyone got any movies?"

We all looked at her, "That is normally your job."

"Oh yeah. Well what is the plan for finishing the tournament tomorrow?"

Mora looked at Verita, "Jose is gonna win, and then we're going to try and get some pizza, pick you up, head to the abandoned Dorm and hang."

"Well then, good luck to you three."

"We won't need any luck," Columbus declares.


	22. Turn 21

Turn 21: The Vain

"It's Joseph isn't it?"

I just looked at him, "No it's Jose."

"Whatever Josh," my opponent responded to me.

"It's Jose, Jonathan."

He looks back, "Whatever."

We stood in parallel with each other and swung on our duel disks, and our duel disks began, 'duel mode standby.'

"Duelists locked in Battle!" I started us off.

He responded, "As I dance alongside my monsters!"

"We kick the Earth and Storm through this field," I continued, ignoring his word choice.

"Let me show you!" He began the next part.

I wanted to punched this guy, "In this show of ours, the newest and greatest evolution of dueling."

The field erupted, as a ruined mansion rose from the ground, "Action Duel!" We said together.

"I'll begin this duel," He looks at his hand, "I activate Cost down, discarding this Kaiser Seahorse. To reduce all monsters in my hand by two. Then I normal summon the narcissistic admirer and lover of the dead, Vanity Fiend."

Jonathan then sits on a bed, "I set a card and pass my turn."

I looked at him, "Draw!."

I began to run through the mansion, "I normal summon Gearframe adding a Machina Fortress to my hand. Then I discard that Machina Fortress and my X-Head Cannon to special summon it."

"You can't do that while under the effect of my Vanity fiend."

I continued moving, "I activate Foolish Burial, sending Peacekeeper to grave, then I set a card."

"Draw!" Jonathan looks at his the card, and keeps moving, "Now let us keep make sure the focus stays on my monster. Vanity Fiend remove that blight called Gear Frame."

"I activate Roll Out! I equip my Machina Peacekeeper to my Gearframe, preventing its destruction. Then I activate the effect of my Peacekeeper, adding a Z-Metal Tank to my hand," I looked around, and grabbed an action card from the top.

"No other monster can have this stage you dig? But fine then, I'll allow it for now. I end my turn," he went back to laying on his bed.

"Draw! I normal summon X-Head Cannon. I unionize my Gearframe to my X-Head Cannon."

He looked up, "So what? My monster is still better. Fine whatever."

"Now I end my turn."

"Finally, Draw!" Jonathan looks at his hand, "now I set another card. Fiend remove that eye blight."

Majesty Fiend goes to slash the Cannon, "Once again I destroy the Unionized monster, keeping my X-Head Cannon."

"Whatever, I end my turn."

"Draw! I normal summon my Z-Metal Tank, and Unionize my Z-Metal Tank to my X-Head Cannon."

Jonathan rolls his eyes, "I activate anti-spell fragrance, spells cannot be activated the turn they're played and they must be set."

"Union monsters are not spell cards. X-Head Cannon attack Vanity Fiend!"

He looks up, "What!"

"Z-Metal Tank when Unionized to X-Head Cannon gains 600 attack, enough to trade with your monster."

Jonathan stands up, and goes running to find an action card, seeing one on a windowsill, "Action Magic, Miracle, my monster is saved, and I take half damage."

"You can't do that, your own trap card prevents it, you have to wait a turn! X-Head Cannon!" X-Head Cannon stabilizing itself, shot a blast at the Vanity Fiend, while it reciprocated with a punch to its face.

"When a Monster is Unionized, I can destroy the Union instead. Now your Vanity Fiend is gone. I discard my Machina Fortress, and my Green Gadget, to summon it. Rise Greatest Machine of War! Level 7 Machina Fortress.

I set three cards, and pass my turn."

He looks at me, "This has gotten fun, I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted, I summon back my Kaiser Sea Horse, now Draw!"

"I tribute my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon because it counts as two tributes, the regal and wonderful, Majesty Fiend! My opponent cannot special summon monsters while I control this card. Now I discard my Action Magic Miracle, to summon Tricky from my hand.

Now I banish my Kaiser Sea Horse to chaos summon the scourge of the seas, level 5 Ghost Ship. Overlay! Servant of Him, answer my call, who holds the Servant Horn! Rank 5! I summon Ardreus Keeper of Armageddon. I detach my Tricky to destroy your Machina Fortress."

I kept on looking around, "Action Magic Mirror Barrier! I target Fortress preventing its destruction by card effects. Also I get to look at your hand, and discard a card"

"Of course, I'll let you glimpse my hand," Jonathan paused as the realization hit him, "You! I have anti-spell fragrance!"

I looked at him, "I got it two turns ago and set it last turn, now your hand."

Jonathan look at I annoyed, and begins to laugh, "Nothing in my hand! Going on my Majesty Fiend will destroy that X-Head Cannon."

"I activate Rollout equipping Machina Peacekeeper to my X-Head Cannon, its destruction allows me to add another Z Metal Tank to my hand."

Jonathan begun to look annoyed, "I know, will!"

He looks at his life points, and then his opponent, "Ardues destroy Machina Fortress, only my bosses can have this stage."

I just looked at him, "Machina Fortress effect, when it is destroyed by battle I may destroy a card, I destroy Majesty Fiend."

"I- wait, darn it."

I smiled, "We done then?" He looks as he tries to find an action card, "I don't need these, I end my turn."

I looked at him, "Draw! I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted I special summon Green Gadget, adding a Red Gadget to hand. Then I normal summon my Z-Metal Tank."

"Overlay! Great Dragon of the Apocalypse, with thou corruption you may Rise Dragon, Rank 4, Evilswarm Oroburos"

"Then I detach my Green Gadget to return your Ardues to hand! Now I have exactly 5 Earth Monsters in my graveyard, Order of Chaos! Special Summon! The Grandsoil the Elemental Lord, who Special Summons my Machina Fortress.

I end this duel! Direct attack!"

Jonathan just looked stunned as his foe's monster rammed him into the wall and out of the building.

"We win guys."

Jonathan look at me, "That shouldn't count! He couldn't have beat me!"

"Jonathan you are embarrassing the rest of us, three of us lost, deal with it. If you didn't get cocky and ignore your opponent you would not have lost its really that simple," Jonathan looked at Espa.

"Furthermore, your deck had no reason to lose this match up, against any of these four save Mora, you should win, as they are reliant on special summoning their monsters. In addition you made poor use of your own trap card which prevented you from saving yourself. Then this was followed by your pride and unwillingness to grab another action card to set it, face it you lost." Espa looked at us three.

Jonathan just stormed back to his side, and Espa walked up, "Normally I would be greeting Verita here, but I heard she is still recovering. My headmaster will never admit it, but he is thankful that someone went out there."

He paused and then continued, "Next time, we will be better prepared for you four."

We went back the abandoned dorm to meet up with the Headmasters and we walked in on the four of them in deep conversation over something.

"Should we tell them?" Eliza ask the other headmasters

Robert replied "Maybe? I think we barely know anything ourselves."

"Well I think we should," Leon beamed at Robert.

Us three looked around, we waited for Verita, and then Columbus spoke, "Tell us what?"

Thomas stood up from sitting on his rock, "The House Cup is a Battle Royale, we were told to tell our dorms that if someone is entering they need a team. We were discussing if letting you know early would be an unfair advantage."

Columbus, "Let's go, and let Verita know guys."

He just grabbed Mora and I as he began to run back to the Ritual Dorm.

Leon looked at Thomas, "Not exactly what I expected to happen."

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jonathan)  
Uses Cost down, discard a Kaiser Sea Horse, and normal summons a Vanity Fiend.  
Jonathan then sets a card.  
1 Card Left in hand

Turn 2 (Jose)  
Normal Summons Machina Gearframe adding a Machina Fortress to Hand. Attempts to use Machina Fortress (discarding itself and a X-Head Cannon) to summon itself. Jonathan reveal Vanity Fiend Effect.  
Activates Foolish Burial sending a Machina Peacekeeper to Grave, and setting a card.  
2 Unknown card Left in Hand

Turn 3 (Jonathan)  
Attacks Gearframe with Vanity Fiend, Jose uses a Rollout in Graveyard. Goes searching for an action card. Peacekeeper is destroyed, adding a Z-Metal Tank to hand. Does nothing else this turn.  
Two cards in hand

Turn 4 (Jose)  
Summons X-Head Cannon, then Unions Gearframe to it.  
Three Unknown cards in hand.

Turn 5 (Jonathan)  
Sets a card and attacks X-Head Cannon with Vanity Fiend, Gearframe is destroyed instead. He sets a card and pass turn.

Turn 6 (Jose)  
Jose Draws a card, Jonathan flips his facedown Anti-Spell Fragrance. Jose normal Z Metal Tank Unionizing with X-Head Cannon. He then destroys Vanity Fiend. Jonathan attempts to get an action card, but fails to use it because of his own Anti-Spell Fragrance  
Jose discards Machina Fortress and a Green Gadget to summon Machina Fortress, Jose sets three cards and pass turn.  
Jonathan flips his Facedown Call of the Haunted, summoning back Kaiser Sea Horse.

Turn 7 (Jonathan)  
Jonathan tributes his Kaiser Sea Horse for a Vanity Ruler. Then discard the Action Magic for to summon Tricky. Next he banishes his Kaiser Sea Horse for a Ghost Ship. Overlaying them for Ardeus.

Using Ardues effect he attempts to destroy Machina Fortress, which is responded with Mirror Barrier to prevent its destruction. His hand is revealed to be empty. Jonathan then attempts to destroy X-Head Cannon, but Jose responds with another Rollout, to equip Peacekeeper, and adding a Z-Metal Tank to Hand.

Ardues then attacks and destroys Fortress, whose effect destroys Vanity Ruler.

Turn 8 (Jose)  
Activates own Call summons Green Gadget adding Red Gadget to Hand, he then normal Z-Metal Tank.

Overlays his monsters for Evilswarm Oruburos Detaches Green Gadgets bounces Arderus. 5 Earth (2 Peacekeeper, 1 Fortress, 1 Gadget, 1 Geaeframe) in Grave summons Grandsoil, then summons Machina Fortress attacks for Lethal


	23. Turn 22

Turn 22: Final Preparations

-  
"So the rules for 1st Round of the House Cup are as follows; You have a team of up to five, three mains and two alternate Duelists. No one can belong to more than one team." Verita scrolled past everything while we were at her hospital bed.

"Test Bed, whatever, going on, ok here are the rules," Verita kept on skimming, "Teams are preassigned starting locations and are assigned three ribbons, one for each member. The teams will wander the island and when faced with a new foe will duel three times. For each duel won the victor of that duel takes the defeated duelist's ribbons. A Duelist without ribbons may not duel. A team member may hand out ribbons to other Duelists if they have more than one.

Once a team has three Duelists with two Ribbons each, and the team collectively has 8-12 Ribbons, they head to the next round. Total and individual Ribbon Count determine Team Placing and Individual Rank," Verita continues to skim, "You must display ribbons at all times, whatever. Each team will be given a set of upgrade packs meant to test a new card type."

We all just looked at her, and Columbus spoke first, "Sign up, win, any other questions?"

Mora gave him the 'really' look and said, "One of us has to alternate. I think I should be one of the main three."

Columbus beamed at her, "Says the one who lost against those Greeks and again against the Argentinians. Despite being the strongest of us, you sure don't put up results.

"I still beat you! I'll do so again!"

"Not without the Dragon you won't!"

"I don't need my dragon-"

"Shut up both of you. Columbus and Mora both of you are right, but Columbus you're going to be our alternate. You're deck is the least mobile of ours, and furthermore Mora has most mobility in this round.

That said Mora you have performed the worst, if you lose your ribbon Jose or I will pass the next Ribbon we get to Columbus. Now any questions?"

-

"You want us to what?"

The principal looked at the Headmaster, "Be on a team for the Battle Royale. In case anything strange happens. Jason as per his right will be sitting out the preliminary rounds."

The six headmasters just looked at the Principal, and looked around before Leon finally spoke, "We hate each other's guts. I refuse to duel alongside Aquarius on principal!"

"As much as I despise agreeing with that brute, I will not sit out the first round, and I will not let Aqua be on a team with those four."

Eliza nodded as Leon continued, "These two, who last year and this year berated us, and in case of Aquarius, inflicted physical harm on his opponent. I would rather find three random freshmen in any dorm to be my team."

"I would have to agree with my friends, Principal, the fact of the matter is I will not duel alongside those two, or have my name etched in eternity alongside them," Robert proudly declares.

Principal looked at each of them, "What say you Thomas?"

"If you speak the truth, that the Akaba Family is looking to induct students in a draft program, and if there is a mole, the Battle Royale would be the time to do it. The student body would be scattered or in their dorms, all faculty would be at a known location.

Furthermore, if this mole knew the blind spot of the cameras, a student could be taken and no one would know until the following afternoon. This plan would gather the best duelists at a singular location, easy for ambush, and thus kidnap.

It also means no one else gets caught in the crossfire. Am I right Principal, since this mole could take out us five, and no one would get involved in this confrontation. Jason being in the observational facility means he would be safest but without any close friends after round one," Thomas paused.

He then continued, "I think you catch my drift. I'll agree to this, because if what you say is true, my fellow students will not be caught in a crossfire."

Jason coughed, "Since I lost my expedition duel against Thomas I say I switch places with him. I do not trust these four to protect my best friend."

The Principal began to shift uncomfortably and looked at each of the headmasters in turn. "From the bottom of my heart I am planning no deception. This plan has flaws but I will not let the Akaba's draft any student at this school."

I looked at the upgrade pack we were all sent, "So what do you all get?"

Columbus looked at his cards and noticed among other things a fusion, "Nothing really interesting, at least for my deck."

"I have to concur with Columbus here."

Verita looked at Mora, and Columbus, "Regardless I got some cards in my pack to warrant a test or two. And we should spend some time testing Pendulums to look at the nuances of each."

"Glad I am not only one looking at these myself. The Guitar Pendulums I think are what I am going to test, in combinations with these Risebell."

Mora just shrugs at me, "So be it. I'll be heading back to my Dorm I have an essay on the Chaos vs Primal Summon I need to write."

We all continued to talk for a bit more as we discussed some of the cards. Verita showed us Eccentrick and a Ariadne the Absolver. The latter's scale, she told us, was poor for her deck. I myself tested the Changer and Shifter cards.

Long after the sun set Columbus looks at us, "It's getting late, I have some Calculus I need to work on myself."

I just nodded at him as Verita stood, "I have some paperwork that needs doing before the Tournament on Friday. Confirming our Line Up, and the doctor wants to make sure I have fully recovered. Jose you should head back as well."

Verita and Columbus headed out, Verita summoning her Herald offering Columbus a place. He just shrugged.

"Well deck, three days to get ready."

Mora sat in the common area looking at her deck when Thomas came.

"Mora you should get some sleep, there is a test tomorrow morning."

"Sorry Headmaster, it's just why am I the strongest duelist in the CORE 4, I certainly don't feel like it. I have lost again and again, while my friends are well-"

"Mora, it's a cardgame, you lose some, you win some. I certainly can't tell you the answer, but others look up to you. You have been only member in my knowledge who refused the Advanced Courses, and continued to learn the basics."

She just shook her head, "My deck, this deck, I-" she pauses for a second, "Columbus was right I have relied on Emperor my entire life. Being unable to reliably use his ability-"

Thomas looked at her, "A crutch, that is what you're looking for."  
Mora paused waiting for him to continue, and he sighed, "You have to just keep improving yourself young lady. The Battle Royale is coming up and your friends are counting on you. If you wallow in misery you're useless.

Now I need to hit the hay and you should to."

Mora paused and looked at her cards as she packed them up, "I won't let them down."

New Cards

Upgrade Packs come with 24 Cards  
Majority are Pendulum Monsters. 1-3 On Theme Non-Pendulums.  
7 Game Orginal, Non Archtype Restricted Pendulums (I.e no monsters that limit themselves to only Pendulum Summoning their Archetypes, unless a player has that Archtype as a central focus of the Deck) Packs are seeded to give Relavent Monsters (i.e Jose would not get a Ariadne)

3 Changer, Pendulum Novice and 3 Shifter, Pendulum Learner are in each pack.

Remaining 10 Cards are either Statues, or Normal Pendulums (includes TCG Normal Pendulum Archtype, Igknights, and Majuspecters)

D/D, Performapal and Magicians are not in the packs.

Pendulum Statues  
3 New Ones in addition to ones below  
wiki/Pendulum_Statue

Yellow Ox - Scale 4/4, Level 9, ATK/DEF 900/900, Light, Rock  
Pendulum Effect Increase Attack of Beast Warrior by 200  
Effect - See Statue Monsters

Black Turtle - Scale 6/6 Level 7, ATK/DEF 700/700, Dark, Rock  
Pendulum Effect Increase Defense of Aqua Monsters by 300  
Effect - See Statue Monsters

Blue Hawk - Scale 8/8, Level 5, ATK/DEF 500/500 Water, Rock  
Pendulum Effect Increase Winged Beast Attack by 300  
Effect, See Statue Monster

Shifter, Pendulum Learner  
Attribute - Earth, Type - Plant, Scale 2/2, Level 6  
Attack 1000 Defense 1800  
Pendulum Effect  
When activated, Declare Type and Attribute, a monsters that shares atleast 1 Type and/or Attribute with the chosen Type and/or Attribute gains 100 Attack  
Monster Effect  
When this card is Pendulum or Normal summoned you may add 1 "Pendulum" or "Statue" Monster to your Hand.  
When this is Pendulum or Normal Summomed Declare an Attribute and Type. This monsters Attribute and Type become the Declared Attribute and Type

Changer, Pendulum Novice  
Attribute - Earth, Type - Plant, Scale 7/7, Level 3  
Attack 500, Defense 900  
Pendulum Effect  
See Shifter. (NB instead the of gaining Attack, the Monsters gain 100 Defense)  
Monster Effect  
See Shifter


	24. Turn 23

Turn 23: It Begins

Our starting location was the abandoned dorm. Columbus was our reserve duelist while Mora, Verita, and I were our main ones. Upon announcement of the teams we saw that the Headmasters were in two separate groups. Leon and Eliza, as well two of their friends from each of their dorms. Jason, with three names neither of us recognized, and Aquarius with his Thugs. Thomas was given Jason's buy-in because he won the expedition duel.

Robert decided to sit out this year as he wanted to take this time to work on his thesis. He believed he got all the data he needed to make his argument in the coming month.

The other two groups we noticed where the Argentinian and Elemental Team.

"Everyone's location is unknown but I think overall we should avoid dueling any of the Headmasters if we can. That said the day is bright, and let us go duel!"

-  
Jason looked at his team, the Headmasters rejected the principal's plan for one reason or another. Him and Aqua decided to play on separate teams for the Battle Royale. He was assigned to start the Synchro Dorm, and looked to his team. Alice and Him played front line, William and Jonathan the Hawk, decided between themselves that the former would take the front line.

"Let us avoid Leon and Eliza for now."

His team agreed with him.

-  
"You ready Aquarius?"

Aqua looked at Ryan, "Yeah I am, going to take this time to relax."

Ryan looked back at him and shrugged, "Whatever you say boss."

"Yes, whatever I say. The plan is head to the center, most likely the majority of the teams will be going there first. We'll score a few wins and get our place in the next round."

The three thugs just nodded at him.

-  
Leon and Eliza were with their friends at the dockyard, "You two, don't weigh us down."

"Leon, relax, not like winning or losing means anything to us were graduating anyways."

Leon beamed at his Girlfriend, "Yes, but I want to get out of this rut I am in right now."

"Of course Leon," Eliza just smiled at him, "I think we should just walk, we'll find another team eventually this way."

"Yes, definitely."

The Principal joined Thomas who looked over the Island, "You want to give the honors?"

"Let them, Principal," Thomas smiled.

Those back at their dorm, begun to chant, "Duelist Locked in Battle."

"Action!"

The chant continued as we begun to hear over the loudspeakers, "As we danced alongside our monsters."

"We storm this field of battle," Verita began to chant with them.

Leon at the dockyard began the next park, "Behold our friends!"

"Action Field on!" Thomas declared

Robert watching back from the dorm whispered with the crowd, "The newest and greatest evolution of dueling."

"Four Zone Island!" He announced to the assembled crowds as action cards exploded from the sky.

All of us said together, "Action Duel!"

-  
The island begun divided in four, with a Saharan Desert, a Raging Volcanic Pit, a Tranquil Forest, and a subzero Arctic Zone. This was an experimental field that Thomas told us we'd be testing before full scale implementation back in the cities for future Battle Royales.

"It is why the House Cup this year is organized differently, I don't know why it matters, but whatever, it is what it is."

We began to run onto the field as we saw a clash of monsters rage throughout the sky as the battle began to start in earnest. Columbus looked up, "I see Leon has begun." He pointed to the Blaze Fenix in the sky.

Jumping on front of us we saw three duelists appear, a rather normal boy with pretty basic attire and followed by two others.

"Hello my name is Smith, these two are Jesse, and Honda."

We looked at each other, when Mora walk forward first.

"I'll duel one of you."

They looked at her, "Smith you go."

"Your name?"

"Mora, I'm ready if you are."

The two duelists stared at each other, eyes keeping eye contact, threw up their duel discs, and declared.

"Duel!" Mora and Smith said in unison.

Taking a step forward looking at her in the eye, "I'll take first!" Smith announced.


	25. Turn 24

Turn 24- Knight vs Dragon

-  
"I activate the card Summoners Art, so I may add a Igknight Gallant to my hand, then I set the Pendulum Scales. Using the Scale 2 Gallant and the Scale 2 Paladin, I may Pendulum summon no monsters."

Mora just looked at him, "What?"

"However I may destroy these two monsters to add a Fire Warrior to my hand. I add Rose, Warrior of Revenge. Then I set my Pendulum Scale once more. I set Scale 2 Crusader to my Scale 7 Gallant, and I may Pendulum summon any level monsters 2-6.

Since my destroyed Pendulums go face up to my extra deck, I may summon them back. I Pendulum summon my Rose, Paladin and Gallant.

Synchro summon! I tune my level 4 My Rose and my level 4 Paladin, for the Warrior of the Titans, and Giants, Level 8! Colossal Fighter. Then I use other two Igknights to destroy themselves, to add another Rose to my Hand. I normal summon this Rose. I tune my level 4 Rose to my Level 6 Gallant, Synchro Summon, for the Great Beast that protects His Tree, Level 10, Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree."

He looked at her, "Your move."

"Draw!"

Mora looked at her hand, "When my opponent controls a monster and I do not I may special summon this Vice Dragon from my hand. Next I activate Return of the Monarchs, when I tribute summon a monster I may add an appropriate stated monster to my hand.

I tribute summon my Vice Dragon for my Darkflare Dragon."

Smith looks at her confused and jumps on Leo as he scans trees for action card.

"I add a Kuraz, the Light Monarch to my Hand. I discard this Eclipse Wyvern and send to grave my White Dragon Wyverbuster, and when Eclipse Wyvern sent to grave I banish my a level 7 or higher dragon.

I banish this Chaos Emperor Dragon of mine. Next I banish a target card, choosing my Wyvern to add this Chaos Emperor to my hand."

He jumps into a tree, grabbing an action card, and looks at it and shrugs. He looks at her expecting something else.

She looks at her hand, "I set two cards and pass turn."

"I expect more of you draw!" He looks at his hand. Mora jumps on Darkflare as she looks around looking for an action card.

"Colossal Fighter, end her dragon." Mora looks around and grabs an action card just below the trees.

"Action Magic Evasion! I target your Colossal Fighter and negate its attack."

"An action card won't save you from my Leo!"

"I don't need one, I activate my first face down, Monarchs Erupt! As long as I control a tribute summoned monster, I negate the effect of my opponents monster. Next I use activate Escalation of the Monarchs. I may tribute summon once per turn. I tribute summon my Darkflare for my Kuraz.

Kuraz destroy Leo, and Monarchs Erupt. We each draw one card. Then I add a Aither, the Heavenly Monarch to my hand by the effect of Return of the Monarch."

"Interesting," He then looks at his hand and begins to laugh.

"Main phase the scale two I set the Pendulum Scale, using this Scale 2 Shifter Pendulum Learner, and this Scale 7 Changer, Pendulum Novice, I set the Pendulum Scale. I choose Fire-Warrior for both of them.

Swing, Pendulum, let the tide swing my way once more! Pendulum Summon! Two level 6 Gallant, 1 Level 3 Crusader, and 1 Level 4 Paladin. Then I end my turn."

Mora looks at her field, "Draw! I banish my WyverBuster and DarkFlare to Chaos Summon, the Herald of Endtimes, Great Serpent of the Apocalypse. Chaos Summon! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End."

He brings up his hand and then begins to count, and his faces goes pale, he looks at his hand and then back at Mora.

"Now I tribute my Kuraz for my Aither, the Heavenly Monarch," Mora then leaps upon her Dragon as she turns to face her foe.

Then he begins to laugh, and breaks out laughing again and again.

Then he stops and looks at her, Mora just smiles, "The greatest strength of Pendulums is they go to the extra deck not to the grave. Which means Emperor's effect is useless. But you forget that I believe in my deck, and it will believe in me."

"Now I banish my Kuraz, and my Vice Dragon, for the Herald of the Beginning, Who signals the birth anew! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! My warrior gains 100 attack due to your Pendulums."

She looks at him, "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginnings destroy Igknight Paladin."

As Black Luster begins to swing down his sword, Smith reveals "I activate Action Magic Miracle, my monster is not destroyed, and I take half damage"

"So be it, Aither your turn send that Knight to Peter's Judgment!"

Aither walks forward and with one swing of her sword cuts Paladin in half.

"Now Chaos Emperor destroy Igknight Crusader," Emperor head splitting roar, as it devours the lowly knight before it."

Smith laughs, "I still have 600 life left, you lose!"

"Chaos Emperor! Grand Eruption! Call Forth the End Times!" She leaps off as Emperor goes on past, and Aither blows a horn. Emperor turns red and begins to explode. Sending the card in hand an that colossal fighter to grave dealing 600."

She looks at Smith misses the action card in the grass, "You lose."

Verita smiled, and looked at the next two, as Smith handed his ribbon to Mora, "I guess that Emperor, still has his teeth?"

"He never lost them, Verita."

Verita just nodded at her when Mora spoke again, "I did."

"That so?" Verita chuckled, "More importantly who is next?"

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Smith)  
Uses Summoner Art grabs Gallant  
sets the Scale with Crusader and Gallant, then destroying them to add a Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
Sets scale again with Gallant and Paladin, Pendulum summoning Rose Warrior of Revenge, Gallant and Crusader. Destroys his Paladin to add a Second Rose.  
Synchro Rose and Gallant for Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree  
Synchro Rose and Crusader for Colossal Fighter

Turn 2 (Mora)  
Summons Vice Dragon due to controlling no cards. Activates Return of the Monarch  
Tributes Vice for Darkflare Dragon, sends to grave Eclipse Wyvern and Wyverbuster, banishing Wyvern adding Chaos Emperor to hand. Uses Return of the Monarch to Add Kuraz to Hand.  
Sets two card pass turn.

Turn 3 (Smith)  
Draws a card, Fighter attacks Darkflare. Mora saves her Dragon with Evasion. Smith then attacks with Leo. Mora activates her facedowns, The Monarchs Erupt and Escalation of the Monarch. Tributes her Darkflare to summon Kuraz destroying Leo and her Monarch Erupt. She Adds Aither the Heavenly Monarch to Hand  
Smith sets Pendulum scale with his newly drawn card, activating Changer and Shifter. Summoning all his Igknights

Turn 4 (Mora)  
Special Summons Chaos Emperor banishing WyverBuster and Darkflare. Then she tributes Kuraz for Aither.  
Mora summons BLS by banishing Kuraz and Vice.  
Mora attacks Igknight Paladin with BLS, Smith responds with Miracle. Mora then attacks with Aither.  
Emperor attacks Igknight Crusader.  
In her main phase two, Mora uses Emperor effect for game.


	26. Turn 25

Turn 25: Question of Evolution

The other two duelist's slapped their friend on the back on looked at Verita and I. Then looked at us, "You know let us speed this up, let us do our do two duels at the same time."

Verita nodded at me, "Sure."

"Jesse, I want to duel the girl."

Jesse looks at him, "Sure Honda, that means I duel that Spanish guy." Verita and I just looked at each other, and then back at them. Columbus chuckled at us, "Not a 2v2 but just doing both our duels at the same time."

"Let us go then."

I walked up to a girl, long red hair, looked to be from Ireland, "You're friend had a Pendulum deck."

"Of course, the next stage in evolution, our old decks, are outdated, and Pendulums have taught some old dogs new tricks. Now let us duel."

I looked as Verita went to duel, Honda I looked back at Jesse. Together our duel disks said, 'duel mode standby'.

"I'll let you take first."

She shrugs at me, "Draw!"

"I activate Fire Formation - Tenki I add a Dragoons of Draconia to my hand, then I normal summon Changer, Pendulum Novice, I choose Water-Beast Warrior and add another Changer, Pendulum Novice to my hand. I set the Pendulum Scale, with my Scale 2 Dragoons of Draconia and my Scale 7 Changer, whom I pick Earth-Beast Warrior. I can Pendulum summon monsters level 3-6, I Pendulum summon my level 3 Sea Dragoons of Draconia, and my level 5 Sky Dragoons of a Draconia.

I form the overlay network! Great Machine of Children, thou conquer their hearts! Rank 3 Wind-Up Zenmaines in Defense."

I looked at her draw, "Draw!"

-  
Verita looked at the one in front of her, "You're name is Honda?"

"It is Ma'am."

"I'll let you go first."

Honda looks at her and nods, and their duel disks begun duel mode stand by.

"I activate Fossil Dig adding a Lancerphancus to Hand. Then I set the Pendulum Scale, my Scale 7 Lancerphancus and my Scale 3 Samurai Cavalry of Reptier. I may summon any number of level 4-6 Monsters from my hand or face up in my extra deck."

Verita looks around, "So you are a Pendulum User then."

"I Pendulum summon the level 6 Dinosaurs Stegocyber and Jurrac Herra, as well my Jurrac Velo in defense mode."

-  
Columbus looked at Mora, "So he is the Dinosaur Duelist of XYZ."

"So he is, Jose told us he was a weak duelist planning to go pro. Verita should be fine here."

"Something is bothering me about that."

-  
"I form the Overlay Network to call upon the mighty serpent that is pinnacle of evolution, XYZ SUMMON! Rank 6, Spreading your wings, Evolzar Solda!" He then looks around and says, "I end my turn."

Verita looks at him, "Draw! If my opponent controls a monster and I do not, I may special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit."

"Not so fast, when my opponent special summons a monster, I may detach a material to destroy it, I detach my Jurrac Herra to destroy your Tefnuit."

Verita looks at him, "So be it, I activate the Ritual Spell Hymn of Light, I tribute this Hieratic Dragon of Su, let your sound flow through these halls, let your music sing across the land, sing a song for us! Ritual Summon, level 6 Saffira, Queen of Dragons!"

Honda sat on his Dragon as he looked at her. He flew down to a bottom of a tree and picked up an action card.

"When Su is tributed I may special summon a normal dragon monster from my deck. I choose Seiyaru. Now I normal summon my level 1 Flamvell Guard. When the Fires Come together, to form a power of Light, I tune my level 7 Seiyaru to my level 1 Flamvell Guard.

Let your flames give a new life to the old Synchro Summon! Level 8! Angel of Zera."

Honda looks at her, "You forget, I use my Solda effect to destroy your monster."

Saffira picks up Verita, as begins to enter battle phase, "Saffira, Queen of Dragons destroy Jurrac Velo."

"Velo is destroyed, and then I activate effect of Stegocyber and my destroyed Jurrac Herra, I may pay 1000 and negate all battle damage that would be done to me. Then when a Jurrac monster is destroyed in defense mode I may special summon my Jurrac Herra."

Then Honda begun to laugh, and laugh, "Pendulums are great now I can compete with the best of the best with my monsters. The evolution of my deck, with this deck it was all pointless, I can do it all myself now."

Verita looked at him, "A bad player is always a bad player. Your failure to understand your deck is what sets you back. I activate the card Dark Hole, and destroy all monsters on the field."

"What, but Solda has no!"

"Exactly."

"You got lucky, no way!"

Verita looked at him, "Your cards to graveyard."

He looks at her, "Yours as well."

Verita just smiled, "I activate my Ritual Spell Hymn of Light to prevent the destruction of my Saffira."

"I use Mirror Barrier to save my Jurrac Herra."

"I end my turn, I draw two cards and discard one. I discard my Scarm of the Burning Abyss, and add my Djinn Demolisher of Rituals to my hand."

Saffira lets her down as she picks up an action card from the treetops and then jumps back on Saffira's shoulders.

"My turn! This duel isn't over. All I need to draw is that card." He looks at his deck.  
"Draw!" He looks at it and begins to laugh.

"I tribute my Jurrac Herra for my greatest monster! It stomps, it smashes, and it destroys, its gentle nature betrays its hostile intentions. Witness the Evolution of Tribute, this monster, Sauropod Barrchion when the appropriate card is tribute, I only use one tribute. Now once per a turn I may switch it defense mode."

She looks at him and then back, "Draw! I normal summon Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands. Adding a Good and Evil of the Burning Abyss. He who forever stands opposed to him, let your cries be heard, Ritual Summon Level 6! I tribute my Demolisher and my Senju for Malacoda of the Burning Abyss."

Verita looks at him, "Saffira attack that monster!"

He looks at her, "My monster has more defense, what are you doing?"

She leaps off Saffira as she skids past him, "Action Magic, Flight! Saffira, show us your wings and majesty as the Queen of Dragons! Saffira's reveal of her wings has gained her 600 attack."

Saffira in a blinding light reveals her wings as the Dinosaur attempts to smack her with its tail, which she gracefully dodges. As if an angel Saffira descends and then one slice of her claw destroy the lizard.

Honda looks around and sees an action card just in the tree and leaps up.

"Action Magic, Oversword, I target my Malacoda who gains 500 attack and launches a direct attack. Let his flames judge thou!"

He looks back, as he leaps into the tree, "Action Magic Evasion!"

Verita looks at him, "Malacoda sense he used a Demolisher cannot be targeted by your effects and even then Over Pass prevents his attack from being negated."

Malacoda punched him with his fist making a swiping motion. His duel disk rung, "defeated."

"I activate Frontline base, I may special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my hand."

Jesse looks at me sitting from Zenmaines, "Let us see what you can do."

"I use Frontline Base to summon Oil Man. Then I normal summon my Tin Goldfish, with allows me to special summon this Green Gadget adding a Red Gadget to hand. I overlay my Tin Goldfish and my Green Gadget for the machine the turns every turning wheels of war, Rank 4 Gear Gigant X.

I Union Oil Man to my Gear Gigant X. Destroy Sky Dragoons!"

Jesse just stands their as she looks unmoving, and gestures Zenmaines to take her to a nearby mound, as she grabs it.

Gear Gigant smashes Sky Dragoons, "A monster unioned with Oil Man, destroys a opponents monster by battle, I may draw card."

"Now I detach my Green Gadget to add Machina Gearframe to my hand and I set a card."

She looks at me, and then begins to laugh.

"Draw! Now I Pendulum summon, I summon back my Sky Dragoons and now I summon Labdorite dragon. I tune my level 5 Sky Dragoons to my level 6 Labdorite, that which shall devour and consume, all that oppose. Synchro Summon level 11! Star Eater!"

Now she looks at me, "I switch my Zenmaines to attack mode. Star Eater destroy that Gear Gigant."

I begin to look around as the fire ball from Star Eater enveloped my monster.

"I destroy Oil man preserving my monster."

She smiles, "I activate Action Magic Wonder Chance, targeting my Star Eater allowing it to attack again. Destroy that pesky Machine!"

I looked around as I dodged the attack as Star Eater shot a spew of lava from behind me.

"Zenmaines direct attack!"

Zenmaines dove at and cut up the forest as I rolled under it.

"I end my turn."  
-

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Jesse)  
Activates Fire Formation Tenki, adding Dragoons of Draconia to her hand.  
Normals Changer, Pendulum Novice, and then he chooses to another to his hand. (He choose Beast-Warrior-Water for its attribute type.)  
Then Jesse sets the scale with Dragoons and Changer. Pendulum summoning Sky Dragoons, and a Sea Dragons. Chooses Earth-Beast Warrior for the Changer in the Pendulum Zone.  
Overlays Changer and Sea for a Wind Up Zenmains in attack mode.

Turn 2 (Jose)  
Activates Frontline Base to summon Oilman. Then he normals Tin Goldfish which summons a Green Gadget adding a Red. Overlays Tin and Green with Gear Gigant. Then unionizes with Oilman  
Jose destroys Sky Dragoons, drawing a card. Then detachs Green Gadget to add a Machina Gearframe to hand.

Turn 3 (Jesse)  
Pendulums summons Labdorite and Sky Dragoons, then tunes for a Star Eater and switches Zenmaines to attack mode.  
Star Eater attacks Gear Gigant, Jose uses destroys the unioned Oil Man. Jesse activates action magic wonder chance, allowing her attack with Star Eater again. Wind Up Zenmains then attacks for 1500.

-  
Verita v. Honda

Turn 1 (Honda)  
Activates Fossil Dig add a Lancerphancus to Hand  
Sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 7 Lancerphancus and Scale 3 Samurai Cavalry of Repetier  
Pendulum Summon Jurrac Velo in Defense Mode, and Stegocyber and Jurrac Herra in attack mode  
Overlay Herra and Stegocyber for Evolzar

Turn 2 (Verita)  
Special Summons Tefnuit whose summon is Negated by Solda  
Activates Hymn of Light, tributed Su for Saffira.  
Su summons Seriyaru, Verita normals Flamevell Gaurd tunes for Angel of Zera. Solda negates Zera summon  
Saffira destroys Velo. Triggering Stegocyber and Herra. Honda specials both in defense mode.  
Verita uses Dark Hole, Honda responds saving his Herra with Mirror Barrier. Verita uses Hymn to save her monster.  
End Phase using Saffira effect she draws 2 discards a Scarm, adding a Djinn Demolisher.

Turn 3 (Honda)  
Tributes Herra for Sauropod Barrchion. Then switchs Barrchion to facedown.

Turn 4 (Verita)  
Normal Senju adding a Good and Evil to hand  
Plays Good and Evil Tributes Djinn Demolisher and Senju for Malacoda. She activates Flight to allow Saffira to destroy Sauropod Barrchioon  
Verita ends the duel with Oversword Malacoda, for a direct attack. Honda attempts to use Evasion but Verita but points he can't target and her attacks can't be negated


	27. Turn 26

Turn 26: Starlight, Starbright

-  
Draw!"

She looked at me as she sat on Zenmaines, her dragon, as it circled around like a shark preparing to go for its prey. Then I looked back at her "I normal summon my Machina Gearframe adding a Machina Megaform to my hand."

-  
Verita joined our friends in watching from the sidelines, "That is new."

"I wonder what he is planning on doing."

Columbus just looked at the girls talking, "I think we are about to find out."

"I discard a Machina Fortress and Red Gadget to special summon Machina Fortress. Then I banish a Red Gadget and an Oilman to summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders."

She looks at me and then I continued, "I form the Overlay network, Great Serpent that Carries All, Across the Pond, Rank 7, Macha Phantom Beast Draccosack."

"I use the effect of Draccosack and detach my Machina Fortress to summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens. I tribute one of them to destroy your Star Eater."

She begins to raise her eyebrows. The Mech-Dragon Chomps down on of the little jets accompanying it, before turning and fires a wave of shrapnel to destroy Star Eater.

"Now I use my effect of my Machina Fortress, I discard this Machina Megaform to summon back my Machina Fortress." I looked at my hand and smile, "I activate the last card in my hand. The card known as Limitar Removal, all my Machine Monsters attacks are now doubled!"

Jesse looks around as she tries to scan for Action cards, "Gearframe attack!"

"I use the effect of Zenmaines, I detach one card to prevent its destruction."

I look at her and declared, "Machina Fortress, attack Zenmaines end this duel!"

Jesse looked around, as she was then blown away by Fortress's attack.

-  
"Pheonix Burst!" Leon yelled from atop his avian as the heat rose from below him. His opponents fell down defeated in front of him.

Eliza looked at him, "Excessive much?"

"No, they thought they could beat me because I was the weakest. Shows them right for challenging me."

"Of course, Leon, let us go get their ribbons and then win a couple more duels," Eliza said rolling her eyes as she walked over to the two unconscious duelists and picked up their ribbons when she heard two bodies fall down.

Leon and her turned around to see their friends unconscious on the ground. A group of five walked up to them.

"Are you two Eliza and Leon, Headmasters of Tribute and Fusion."

They looked at each other and then at this group of individuals, "If we are?"

The center one took out his duel disk, "I am Professor Orion, from an LDS School near the Tokyo Area. We were told to inform you of unique job offer, to come and teach at LDS on the mainland."

"Our two friends?"

He shrugged at them, "It is a private offer for only you two. Students may get jealous if they overhear. It is rather unconventional."

"I think my boyfriend and I will politely refuse. We have other plans after graduation."

Leon nodded at Eliza as both swung on their duel disks, as Leon dismounted from his avian.

"We are not allowed to take no for answer."

Thomas looked at the screen and began to stand, "Principal, I am taking my leave now."

The Principal just nodded at Thomas when the Dean walked in with two others.

"Thomas, Headmaster of Chaos?" The Dean's tone made it clear that it was not a question. The two guards that walked in with her tossed two of the professors to the ground.

"CEO Akaba will be informed of this incident. We are preparing for war Principal, we need soldiers. Your school is just one among others which will be providing for us. Why be so obstinate, you're always saying how impressive you're student body is. They should have nothing to fear."

He looked at her, "Because this a school Dean, and frankly there is nothing to base this inter-dimensional war on, beside the dreams of a child who lost his father. My staff and I will not let you turn our students into soldiers."

The Dean looked at them, "So be it then we'll send you to the grave."

A Dragon claw struck through the building at the Dean as she rolled forwards. Thomas was outside on Dark Armed Dragon, and declared.

"Then beat me, and I'll hear you out."

She smiles, "With pleasure."

"I summon the Satellerknight Vega, who then summons Satellerknight Procyon sending a Satellerknight Deneb to grave, to draw a card."

He looks at Leon, who has his back to Eliza.

"I form the Overlay Network! From the Star thou Comes, to aid us in our time of need, Rank 4! Descend Constellar Omega!" He then looked at Leon, "I set two cards and pass turn."

Leon looks at him, "Draw!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted and special summon Satellarknight Deneb to add an Altair to hand. Continue."

He looks at Orion, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse my-"

"Stellarnova Alpha! I send to grave my Deneb to negate the action of a spell card and destroy it. Then I draw a card."

Leon looks annoyed, "I normal summon Volcanic Rocket adding a Blaze Accelerator to my hand. I activate this and discard this Volcanic Shell to destroy your monster."

"Too bad, I activate Omega's effect, I detach my Vega to make it immune." He looks at Eliza, "It going any better for you?"

"Not really."

Aqua looks up from the defeated and sees a Dark Armed Dragon facing something almost as big as the Academic building and dark purple in color.

"El Shaddoll Construct destroy that pesky Dragon!"

"I banish my Necro Gardna to negate your attack."

The Dean sitting on construct begins to laugh, and laugh, "Next turn."

His phone begin to ring, "Yes Jason, I see it, should we? Yes, yes, I know, I'm going- no. I was helped, by someone who hated me, and yes, I know. But I'm going."

He looked at his three thugs, "You three, go help Thomas. I saw Blaze Fenix in the Volcanic area earlier I am going there."

"Why should we? It is not like it matters, it'll just make us-"

He looked at them, "NOW."

They just nodded and quickly began to move.

-  
Jason looked around him as the island suddenly devolved into a battlefield. He ordered his teammates to find the students and get them to safety. He looked at himself, and how his friend Aqua has now gone to help Leon.

He just stood there, if what the sky battle is showing is true they don't stand a chance. These people sent by the CEO of LDS are more than just quality duelist's, they are by far superior to anything he has seen.

"I have to do something. I have to try, if I don't-. I must, I have to think."

He called Robert, "Robert, you are the only headmaster I know is free. Get everyone to the abandoned dorm or underground," Jason paused as Robert responded.

"I'll tell you later, get everyone to safety, and do not leave the safety of the dorms. Tell all free duelists to watch them, if all goes well the Battle Royale can be resumed as normal. I'll tell you guys later."

Jason began to run back to his Dorm, when an Infernoid roared from the ground.

"Headmaster Jason of Synchro, you have been given an unique job offer to work at LDS."

He looked back at his opponent who kept smiling, "And no is not an answer."

Another Infernoid following by Eldritch monstrosity appearing in front of him knocking the monster in front of him, "That is my deck!"

Jason looked "Ruby! Sappho!"

Ruby looked at him, "We have no idea what is going on, but we don't like it. We overheard you talking to whomever that was on the phone. Also we've beaten up plenty of weak duelists today, this one seems fun."

Jason just nodded and began to run. The man looked at Sappho and Ruby, "Criminals and Thieves, fine soldiers, if you want to join."

They looked at him, "If we refuse?"

"Not an option, we'll force you and everyone else to submit. These decks of ours are the pinnacle of the summoning art. Shaddolls, by surrendering the cornerstone of Fusion, have gone beyond the boundaries, Infernoids, as you know are the pinnacle of Chaos never running out of resources, Satellarknights, have true aces, that can win by being the attackers, and all the others.

Our decks refined, made to be the pinnacle of perfection, the pinnacle of the summoning method."

Ruby looked at him, "No deck, no card, is the pinnacle, that is the star in the sky every duelist aspires to."

-  
The Prinicipal looked at his hand as the battlefield unfolded, "Starlight, Starbright, will you shine this night? Or will the despair overcome that speck of hope in the distance.

Let the games begin."


	28. Turn 27

Dramatis Personae

CORE 4 - The main Charactors and focus of our story. They are among the generation said to have the greatest potential. They use a variety of summoning methods and have come across the globe to learn at the Academy

Mora - Monarch Duelist of Chaos, she is considered the strongest of the CORE 4. Her Ace is Chaos Emperor, and is only LDS student to refuse to further her studies into Synchro, XYZ or Fusion. Mora deck forgos the extra deck to make use of Monarch and their associated support cards. Her brothers are in Africa helping the needy, she dreams to go pro, to help fund her brothers. She has received a card from Thomas that she has yet to reveal.

Jose -Union Duelist of XYZ, he is most normal of the CORE 4, his ace is Machina Fortress. He has recently received Grandsoil and Boulder after defeating one of the Elemental duelists. His makes use of a variety Union, and Gadgets, to help keep his field and maintain an advantage

Verita - Deitic Duelist of Ritual, she is the leader of the CORE 4, and her is ace is Herald of Perfection. Unlike other her ace, is truly flexible between the Ritual Monsters, Malacoda, Saffira, and Herald of Perfection. Verita deck makes use of synchros in her deck, such as Parsath and Angel of Zera. Her deck theme, is strong associated with the realms of the afterlife.

Columbus - Alchemic Duelist of Fusion, he is the boyfriend of Verita. His deck is based on the Alchemic Heroes, focusing on the fusions that are formed from the Elemental HERO Sparkman. His 'ace' would be Elemental HERO Shinning Flare Wingman. He recently received a new fusion that he was yet to reveal as part of his upgrade pack.

-  
Headmaster - these are six strongest duelists of LDS Academy. They are masters of their summons, and are at the best of the best. Their job is aid underclassmen, on adjusting, and help teach some courses. In addition they have a responsibility to enforce the rules of the Academy. At the end of the House Cup, the top student of each house becomes that House Headmaster. Traditionally they are Seniors

Thomas - The Corrupted Duelist of Chaos, wields the 'Dark' Archtype monsters in his deck also as making use of some Synchros and XYZ. He was winner of the House Cup for two years running, and was considered the finest duelist at the Academy. Last year he lost to Aquarius, who then lost to Jason. His ace is Dark Armed Dragon, and has been friends with Robert sense their Freshmen year.

Robert - The Dark Knight of XYZ, wields the Dark World monsters, and is good friends with Thomas, Leon and Eliza. His thesis, is testing the use of Field Spells in Action Duelists. They are called Action Sets, during an Action Duel, Action Set cards are treated as the name of the Fieldspell that share their effects with, and can be played as Continuous spells instead. His ace is Grapha.

Leon - The Blazing Duelist of Fusion, uses the Reactor and Volcanic Archtype, for a quick burn strategy spearhead by his Ace Blaze Fenix. He is the most aggressive duelist among the Headmasters in a relationship with Eliza. He has been friends with Robert and Thomas sense their Sophomore years. He was last deadlast last semester, a position that has been shared by Fusion Headmasters for 5 years.

Eliza - Vain Duelist of Tribute, was the mocking title that Robert made for deck, given it focus was on Gemini monsters, whom are traditionally twins. Her ace is Heavy Knight of Flame, but she has lately improved her deck with a new monsters yet to be seen. Is the Girlfriend of Leon, she is the most cautious, in contrast to her boyfriend, of the Headmaster.

Aquarius - Surging Duelist of Ritual, his title originally was joke on his name a vague reference to his deck, as the rising Dawn, and Flames of the sun. He has seen given it to Verita, and now uses a new deck. Him and Jason have been friends sense their freshmen year. At times his friends call him Aqua instead. He has been a headmaster for two years, losing in the finals the previous year to Jason, and year before that to Thomas.

Jason - Illuminated Duelist of Synchro, his title originally referred to his deck of lightsworn, which Jason has said he has changed sense then. He has been friends with Aquarius of their entire time at LDS Academy, and has been a Headmaster his Sophomore year, where he lost to an older Tribute duelist in the semi-finals. He gave up his bye in the House Cup to Thomas for losing to him, in their expedition duel.

-  
Other Teams - these are others group that have been seen in the story or are involved with the characters in one way or another.

The Thugs - Nekroz Duelist who each use one of the types associated with the decks. They aid Aquarius in his plans and serve as his enforcers. There relationship might be professional or friendship, but regardless, they can be found hanging out with Aquarius.

Elementalist - Greek Pitfighters, whose decks focus on using the Elemental Lords, and Dragon Rulers. They are all nominally from the Chaos house, even through they rarely spend time their.

Argentinians Duelist - a High School Gang, that has sense matured in their freshmen year. They were said to beat up anyone who could threaten them. They normally hang out by the beach when not doing anything else.

Primus Pendulum - These three are first duelists the CORE 4 have encountered that made use of the Pendulum Mechanic. They were previously counted as the weakest duelists, among the students who planned to go pro after the University experience.

-  
LDS Academy Faculty - the individuals who helped manage the Academy and report to the Head of LDS of any progress made.

Principal Furiniji - The Head of LDS Academy is working to prevent his students from being drafted into a fictional war. He has discussed with the Headmaster his plan to protect the student

The Dean of Student - a Mole sent by the Akaba's to keep an eye out and get any duelist strong enough to join the Lancer Program. She has begun her assault after the Battle Royale Begun.

The Doctor - the head of the Medical Staff at LDS Academy, he is in charge of finding students who can become Lancers, and reporting to Mrs. Akaba about his discovery. Doctor however allied himself with the Principal to try and prevent the student body from becoming lancers.

Turn 27: Starfall

"Everyone get to the lower levels of the Dorms, Raphael and George!" He looked at two Juniors from the Fusion Dorm, "Get everyone to safety. I need to help my fellow Headmasters!"

The two juniors nodded at him, "Yes Headmaster Robert."

Robert waited for the group to leave, "Grapha!"

His Dragon immediately surrounded him as three LDS Faculty surrounded him.

"You already know the question Headmaster."

Robert smiled, "You already know my answer."

-  
"Nekroz of Trishula banish Construct and Shaddoll Fusion," Blaine yelled as he sat on his monsters shoulders.

The Dean looked at him, "I activate El Shaddoll Fusion, I fuse my Construct with my Glow Up Bulb to make El Shaddoll Shekhinaga. I then discard a Shaddoll Beast to negate Trishula's effect and destroy it. When a Construct is sent to my grave I may return a Shaddoll Magic or Trap card. I choose to return that Shaddoll Fusion."

She looked at him and then looked at her two cohorts, "Deal with the small fry for me."

They just nodded, "We activate Fire Formation Tenki adding a Yosenju Kama 1 to hand."

Thomas looked at her, "Why do you want us? It's quite clear you are Surperior Duelists to the Headmasters. I am considered the best and I am struggling."

"Because weaker than the best does not make one weak Headmaster. We need soldiers, we need Defenders to protect our world."

Thomas looked at her, "Draw! I am not a soldier, and I will not become one for your pesky games of conquest."

"You're coming with us like it or not headmaster."

Thomas ignored her, "I normal summon Sinister Sprocket," then he smiled, "Did you know there are some cards, that we know exist but cannot use? For whatever reason any attempt to create the cards results in disaster."

"Everyone know of the Shadow Cards. Cards which research indicates should exist but don't and instead cast a shadow," the Dean spoke like in a of course tone.

Thomas continued, "Sometimes these cards become UnShadowed, my own Dark Armed was one of these. Or more appropriately the Armed Dragon 3-7 were Shadowed Cards. A way to realize it was recently discovered," then he began to chuckle, "Recently as the pinnacle of the studies of these Shadow Cards I have discovered another one."

The Dean looks at him, and he continues, "I tune my level 7 Dark Armed Dragon with my Level 1 Sinister Sprocket." The single green line surrounds Dark Armed as the Star begins to Circle around it.

"The Incarnation of Fallen Light, and the Corrupted Friend, whose Malice is only Matched by their Might. Rise from flames below, and let my soul be etched onto you, Synchro Summon Level 8, BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS!"

Thomas leaped onto his Dragon, "I must thank Jason, for showing me his research which led to this discovery. He studies why certain cards are not shadowed, my own Dark Armed Dragon for instance. Instead of focusing the similarities, look for the differences, and you'll eventually find the card."

"It does not matter what you play, my monsters are the epitome of Fusion, and all that Fusion stands for," The Dean looked at him.

"The first of these were the three Trishulas, Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Evilswarm Ouruburos, and the Nekroz of Trishula. Each one different yet the same, and now used by duelists across the world as their ace. The Fusion one has yet to be discovered."

He then looked at her, "You have it though, the corruption of the Dragon of the End Times. Its one your Dolls, and you now believed that you have discovered the final form of fusion," Thomas then begins to chuckle, "That is where you are wrong. That is the Star in the Sky that every duelist, everywhere dreams to aspire to, but can never reach. Once dashed the star falls, and falls, but that is why it exists. To never be reached. Now let us end this duel!"

He looks at her, "I activate Destiny Draw! I discard this Destiny HERO Disc Commander to draw two cards, then I have three Darks in my Grave. Dark Armed Dragon, Disc Commander and Sinister Sprocket. Now aid me again, old friend, corruption of Dragon of Guardian of Wind, let your Black Flames burn this land. ORDER SUMMON, Dark Armed Dragon rise once more!"

Dean looks as she stands on her titan.

-  
Leon looks at his opponent, his field is Volcanic Rocket, a Blaze Accelerator Reloaded, a Call of the Haunted, then he begins to laugh.

"What is so funny, you're about to lose, on my next turn this Constellar Tellerknight Diamond will destroy you."

He smiled and saw Aquarius leap from the shadows to aid Eliza, and then looked, "You know, you shutup my fusions, and my traps, but you forget that I am a headmaster for more than just that."

"Draw! I activate my last facedown, Backfire!" Leon looks at him.

Orion looks at him, "So what? I have plenty of life, and your Rocket cannot destroy my monster."

"Did you not hear what Thomas just said, there is more to it then that. Now I send to grave three continuous trap cards to call forth a Being of Malice, whose Hatred burns with the Fury of Thousand Volcanos, he is the Shadow of Three Unnamed Gods. His Power Sears All that Oppose him! Uria Lord of Searing Flames!"

A Giant Serpent rose from behind Leon as it picked him up, and then he looked at his foe, "I use Uria to destroy your facedown."

His facedown is revealed as a Stellernova Alpha.

"Uria destroy that Knight of the Stars!"

Uria soars into the sky as he let loose Lighting Flames eviscerating the monster.

"Volcanic Rocket Direct Attack!" Orion is blown backwards as rockets fires missiles from it, then begins to laugh, "Yes, you will make a fine Lancer."

Leon ignores him, "Now I use Fusion Recovery to return a Spell Reactor - RE and my Polymerization to my hand. Fusion Summon for Blaze Fenix!"

"I think use its effect to end this duel, PHEONIX BURST."

The fire blast Orion into the wall who stands up again, "Amazing, how you can even now continue to evolve, and show us the new path."

He looks at men "No more games! Just get them!" Orion opens his duel disc and types in it, shutting off the Headmasters.

They looked at each other, where it was Eliza who spoke, "Not exactly as planned."

The Dean smiled as she stood up, from the forest and typed another thing, as Thomas Monsters disappeared he descended in front of her. She sat up and looked at him, as she played one of her monsters, blue skinned of the purple colossus from earlier.

"Impressive, you and your peers are what kind of duelist we are looking for. Now that testing is done, you're coming with us."

Thomas looked on as his duel disc, would not activate.

Verita looked at everyone, "So what is going on?"

Columbus just shrugged at the question, about to speak when Jose spoke up.

"The Headmasters are dueling? I kinda want to watch."

Giving him the seriously look, "Yes Jose, clearly, I think we should just ignore it and ask about it later."

"Jose, we are instructed to return the Dorms, let the Headmasters handle it this is their job, we're freshmen."

Looking at her friends, and peers, Verita, just sighed and then spoke, "Let us help them they are friends. I feel this is more than just a friendly duel. Mora, you go to Thomas. Columbus and I will go to our headmasters. Jose make sure Robert ok."

Columbus sighed and then looked at Verita, "If the Headmasters need our help, I think there is not much we could do to help in the first place."

"Then go to the Dorm and hide Columbus, I won't sit around and do nothing. This has been my home for the last few months, and our headmasters have mentored and tutored us. They have been our parents, and I will not abandon them."

-  
Jason ran to his room, and opened up his computer, "Please respond, please respond."

A rather rotund figure in a cape appeared on screen, "Hello, who is this?"

"I am Jason, Headmaster of Synchro House, from LDS Academy-"

The man went to turn it off, "Then you are just a bug, I don't know how you are able to contact us, but don't do it again."

"I am working with the Professor, in regards to his plans."

The man looked at Jason, and said, "Your evidence?"

"I don't have any, if you bring him here, he'll confirm."

The man touch a button, "Yes, he said yes, sure, ok fine." The screen changed, it buzzed and then it turned into a new screen, a room Jason has not quite seen before. Looking around he noticed a figure, who looked like Yuya, the son of the famous entertainer.

"Leo Akaba-"

The tanned man looked at him, "You said no one at this Academy would raise a fist," his voice was calm and reassuring, Jason sighed.

"Yes no one would, but LDS of Mainland is trying to forcibly conscript of some of the students."

"Understood," The line just cut. Jason slammed the desk trying to reopen communications, clicking buttons, trying anything.

"Come on, work."


	29. Turn 28

Turn 28: LDS Academy, Defense Mode!

Thomas rolled to the side dodging the various monsters assaults when he saw the three Nekroz duelists knocked out cold as their opponents closed in around him.

"Who are you people?"

The Dean walked forward as she instructed Anoyatyllis to rise ice spikes from the ground, "We're members of LDS, and instructed to gather strong duelists to defend our world."

"You can't dodge forever, you can't fight back without your duel disk, and you most certainly cannot escape."

Thomas spat at her, "I'll take my chances."

Eliza dodged a set of blades that were swung down at her while Aqua rolled to the side to avoid being trampled over. Leon ran up, jumping on the sword before leaping over the monster.

"A good punch works just as well. Then I can grab your duel disc and beat rest of these goons."

Orion just sighed, "Persistent aren't you? You're time spent in action duels has certainly honed your reflexes."

Leon just ignored him as he moved onward.

-  
The two elementalists fell to the ground defeated as the LDS Agent cleaned up his mouth, "The students at this school are pathetic. The headmaster better be worth this trouble, such tediousness."

He looked around, "He went that way."

-  
I ran in back to my Dorm when I saw them. Three LDS Employees swung Robert over their shoulders. The one who was carrying looked back, "William, deal with him."

He nodded, and swung over his duel disc, "Only the Headmasters had any chance, we are professional Duelists equipped with the best of the best. You think you even have a chance."

I looked at him, "Shut-up and duel!"

"Of Course."

Our duel discs declared duel mode stand by.  
"DUEL" We both shouted.

-  
"Thomas!" Mora ran see his bloodied face as the Dean sat with her monster. She just smirked and gestured to the two with her.

The Dean declared, "Deal with her." They just nodded as they turned to face Mora.

"Mora get out of here! You won't win! These two are too strong for you."

A blast of wind hit the Blue Doll pushing it back, and the figure reveal itself.

"Emeral!"

The Greek just scoffed, "I can't have you losing to two lackeys, it'll make me look bad to my crew, how about it let even up these teams."

The Dean looked at Emeral, "It does not matter to me how many of you there are you will lose regardless."

All four of them yelled, "Duel!"

I looked at my opponent, "I'll take first, I activate Frontline Base to special summon Y-Dragon Head. Then I normal summon Tin Goldfish and special summon Yellow Gadget adding a Green Gadget to hand."

The man looked at me as I continued to play "Overlay! Corrupted Dragon of the Apocalypse I welcome thou! Lead me to Victory! Rise from The Grave, Rank Four Evilswarm Ouruburos!"

Then he begun to laugh, "I activate the effect of Ouruburos detaching my Yellow Gadget to send the middle card in your hand to the graveyard."

"I send to grave Yosenju Kama 2."

I look at him as I jump onto my dragon, "I set a card and pass my turn."

"Draw!" He begins to chuckle, "I activate Fire Formation - Tenki."

I keep looking for action cards but the field seems mostly barren of them, "When I activate Tenki I may add a Beast-Warrior to my hand. I add a Yosenju Kama 1 to my Hand."

There where no actions cards at all in this area no matter where I looked, did Robert use all of them?

"I activate Yosen Trainining Grounds. I normal summon Yosenju Kama 1, I may normal summon another Yosenju monster. In addition my training Grounds gain 1 Yosen Counter. I tribute my Yosenju Kama 1 for Yosenju Magat. Giving another counter to my Yosen Training Ground. When Yosenju Magat is normal summoned I may special summon another Yosenju monster from my deck. I choose Yosenju Misak."

He looked at me as he begun to smile, "I form the Overlay Network! Great Machine of War, let your Steel Wall defend me, Rank 6! Gauntlet Launcher."

Mora looked at Emeral who nodded, "We'll let you two go first."

"Of course!" The Men with the White LDS Jacket on the left said, "I activate Yosen Training Grounds and I normal summon Yosenju Kama 1 who then allows to summon Yosenju Kama 2, which I use his effect to normal Yosenju Kodam."

He pauses "I place three counters on my Yosen Training Cards. Now I return to hand my Yosenju Kama 2 to special summon Genex Ally Birdman! I tune my level 3 Birdman to my Level 4 Yosenju Kama 1 and my Level 1 Yosenju Kodam. For the Great Power of the Sky Above, with its Wind it Blows! Synchro Summon Level 8! Vindikite R-Genex."

The Purple Coat as if preplanned coordination "My turn I set the Pendulum Scale, with the Scale 3 Yosenju Shinchu L and Scale 5 Yosenju Shinchu R. I Pendulum Summon my Shaddoll Zefracore, and my Yosenju Shinchu L. I activate the card Shaddoll Fusion, I fuse my Zefracore to my Shinchu L, to the Mammal of the Sea of Sky that devours while shielding its own! El Shaddoll Windigo!"

"Our turn then!" Mora declared, "I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon, if you control a monster and I do not, I may special summon it."

Emeral looked at Mora, and smiled, during their foes turn he had quickly scanned for action cards and found none, but they should not need it for these lackeys.

"I activate my Hysteric Sign adding an Elegent Egotist to my hand. I then normal Harpy Lady 2, using an Egotist in my hand to summon my Cyber Harpy Lady."

Mora nods at Emeral "I set a card, and activate Return of the Monarchs. I tribute my Cyber Dragon for a Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, adding an Aither to my hand. I will destroy the Shinchu R, removing your scale!"  
-

Dual Summary

Jose vs Black TrenchCoat LDS

Turn 1 (Jose)  
Activates Frontline Base, to use its effect to summon Y-Dragon Head  
Then he normal Tin Goldfish to and special summons Yellow Gadget adding a Green Gadget  
Jose then overlays his monsters for Evilswarm Ouruboros, and makes his opponent discard a card be sending to grave Yellow Gadget. His opponent discards Yosenju Kama 2

Turn 2 (LDS Member)  
Activates Tenki, to add Yosenju Kama 1 to hand, then activates Yosen Training Grounds  
He normal summons Kama 1, whose effect activates letting him normal summon again, he normal summons Yosenju Magat, who then summons Yosenju Misak. Forming the Overlay Network, the LDS member summons Gauntlet Launcher. He has three counters on training grounds.

Mora and Emeral vs Purple and White TrenchCoat LDS

Turn 1 (LDS Member-White)  
Activates Yosen Training Ground, plays Kama 1, then 2 and followed by a Kodam, placing three Yosen Counters, using Windup Birdman he returns Kama 2.

Then he tunes his monsters to make Vindikite R-Genex

Turn 1 (LDS Member-Purple)  
Sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Shinchu L and Scale 5 Shinchu R. He Pendulums summons his Shinchu Lu and Shaddoll Zefracore, activating Shaddoll Fusion to make El Shadoll Windigo.

Turn 2 (Mora)  
Summons Cyber Dragon due to is effect. Mora then sets a card activates Return of the Monarch, tributing Cyber Dragon for Zaborg to destroy Shinchu R. Using Return she adds an Aither to hand.

Turn 2 (Emeral)  
Normals Harpy Lady 2, activates Hysteric Sign add a Elegent Egotist to hand. Emeral then uses Egotist to summon Cyber Harpie Lady, and sets card.


	30. Turn 29

Turn 29: And the Sun Rises

-Emeral nodded at Verita, "I form the Overlay Network Wings of the Beast, Force of Thunder! Rank 4! Lightning Chidori. I detach my Cyber Harpy Lady to return Mecha Phantom Beast Vindikite to the top of my deck. I set a card and pass the turn."

"My turn is concluded as well," Mora added, looking at her hand.

The two LDS faculty nodded, "We draw!"

-  
"Gauntlet Launcher destroy that Dragon!"

I kept looking around, where were the action cards? Why could I not find any? Looking up I saw a set of missiles rain down upon me, I lept off my dragon as the faculty looked at me.

"I set a card and pass my turn."

I sighed, "End of your Turn I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to Revive my Yellow Gadget adding another Green Gadget to my Hand."

Then he began to laugh as if noticing I was looking for something, "Draw! I normal summon my Green Gadget adding a Red Gadget to Hand, and I form the Overlay Network, the Toy of the Children, who Harbors a Dangerous Technique! Wind-Up Zenmaister! I use the effect of my Frontline Base to special summon this Heavy Mecha Support Platform."

I kept looking around to find an action card as I lept onto my monster, "I Unionize my Heavy Mech Support Platform to my monster giving it 500 attack. Destroy that War Machine."

The two machines became locked in ferocious battle as they traded blows with one another, until with his Sword Zenmaister bisected his opponent.

"My turn then!" He declared, and then he began to smirk, "You won't find any action cards freshmen there are none! Our duel with your headmaster mined this place clean!"

"I remove three Yosen Counters to add a Yosenju Kama 3 to my Hand. I normal summon Yosenju Kama 1, adding a Counter to my Yosen Training Grounds. Then I normal summon Yosenju Kama 3, the effect of Yosenju Kama 1, when I control another Yosenju I may return your monster to your hand."

A great wind blew past as my machine returned to the extra deck and its materials were sent to the grave.

"I remove a Yosen counter to give my monsters 300 additional attack." He looked at me, "I attack you with both of my monsters and when Yosenju Kama 1 deals damage the effect of Yosenju Kama 2 triggers and I add a Yosenju card to my hand. I choose Yosenju Migat."

The raccoons jumped around him as it felt like I was cut to ribbons, and then he spoke again.

"This duel is over, I activate my facedown Wonder XYZ! Overlay my Weasels, to bring forth a new star from the forest whence you live. Great Hunter and Sniper, Rank 4, Winged Skyblaster Musketeer! Direct attack."

The bird, took aim from above and fire straight at me, as I felt the solid vision bullet past right through me the world went black. I only thought what had just happened.

They looked at us and begun to laugh, the Purple coated one move first.

"I'll end the duel this turn, draw! I activate Reinforcement of the Army, I add an Elemental HERO Blazeman to my hand and normal summon it, which of course you two know what it does, I add a polymerization my hand. FUSION SUMMON, Impulsive Hero of Flame, fuse with the Corrupted Sky Beast of the Sea, to form Elemental HERO Great Tornado. I reduce all yours monsters attack by half."

Emeral looked at Mora, "Their are no action cards, I already looked I hope you have a plan."

"I do, in fact, have one."

The white coat begun "I Normal summon this R-Genex Overseer to special summon this Genex Ally Remote! Next I remove 3 Yosen Counters to add Yosenju Kama 1 to my hand. Next I banish my Yosenju Kodam to grant myself an additional normal summon."

he paused as he looked to Emeral "I normal summon my Yosenju Kama 1 and Yosenju Kama 2. I then return that Chidori to your hand."

Then he begun to laugh, "I make this R-Genex Overseer name Genex Controller due to Ally Remote effect. I tune my Level 2 Overseer to my Level 4 Kama 2, when Stars come together to form a new Monster, the ever evolving forcing of Nature, Synchro SUMMON Level 6, Prepare yourself Genex Ally Triarm." He continues and as his hand moves as begins to tune once more "Now I tune my level 3 Ally Remote to my level 4 Kama 3, SYNCHRO SUMMON. The leader of the strike, he comes in the night and is gone by day, Level 7 Dark Strike Fighter. Now I discard my last card to make you discard a card Mora, due to the effect of Triarm."

Mora nods as she then discards a Wyverbuster. Then the LDS faculty looks at them, "Battle!"

Mora looks at them, "I activate Escalation of the Monarch, I may tribute summon a monster for a new one. Witness the Evolution of Tribute, I may a tribute a single tribute summoned monster to summon Aither, next I send to grave a Strike of the Monarchs and a Monarch Stormforth from my deck, to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch.

Kuraz will destroy itself, and Emeral Hysteric Sign."

Their begins opponents begin to laugh, "Are you going surrender to us? This is great."

Mora continues "Return of the Monarchs, goes off once more I add a Caius megamonarch to my hand."

"In addition because I control a monster Emeral is safe from attack, and last I checked your monsters have less attack than my own."

The LDS looked annoyed, and then the synchro one spoke, "I will tribute my Tri Arm to inflict 1400 points of damage to the both of you."

Emeral look through her deck, "I add a Harpy Lady Harpist, Channeler, and to my Harpy Lady to my Hand."

"We end our turn then."

Together they declared, "Draw!"

Mora put her foot forward, "I use my Strike of the Monarch in my grave, I banish it and while on my field all my monsters possess the Dark Attribute. I tribute my Aither for my Caius the MegaMonarch, and once more the Return of the Monarch goes off, I add the next evolution of chaos to my hand, LIGHTRAY DIABOLUS."

"Impressive, you have improved since we dueled Mora," Emeral complimented her.

"Next due to Caius' effect I tribute a dark attribute monster and I banish two cards on the field, I will banish Dark Strike Fighter and Elemental HERO Great Tornado."

The two lackeys looked as their monsters were sucked below them.

"I have exactly 5 Lights in my graveyard with different names, witness CHAOTIC SUMMON OF ORDER. The Power to rampage and cause anarchy, also results in the reaction of those who wish to preserve order, and harness their own power, ORDER CHAOS SUMMON. Aid us now, on enforcing this law, Lightray Diabolus."

Then they looked at them as Emeral begun his move, "My turn. I normal summon this Harpie Channeler, discarding my Harpist to summon Harpies pet Baby Dragon. I form the overlay network, his great hooves of thunder are heard across the land, as they thunder across the field, Rank 7, come to us Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger!"

Emeral continues, "I activate my facedown, Hysteric Party, by discarding a normal Harpy Lady I may special summon as many Harpies from my Grave as possible. Return to us now, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Harpist. Now I form the Overlay Network, let our sound be heard by all, as your screeches echo and below. Descend from your mountain peak, RANK 4 HARPIE'S PET PHANTASMAL DRAGON. Now I discard my D.D Crow to banish that polymerization in your graveyard."

Their opponents begun to look at them with a sadistic smiled, as Emeral continued, "Now I banish my Normal Harpie and my D.D Crow for Dark Smirogh."

Mora looked and Emeral, both of them declared together, "Battle!"

The Monsters arrayed across from them open themselves up as they blasted the two LDS members into the next life. The flames of shadow, with the purification of light, met with the Force of the Wind as their opponents fell to the ground defeated.

The Dean stood up and looked at them, "You two will also be coming."  
-

Dual Summary

Jose vs Black Shirt  
Turn 2 (Black Shirt)  
Uses Gauntlet Launcher to destroy Evilswarm Ouruboros  
Sets a card and passes turn  
Jose activates Call of the Haunted summons Green Gadget adding a Yellow Gadget to Hand.  
Turn 3 (Jose)  
Summon Yellow adding Red, overlays for Zenmaister  
Uses Frontline summon Heavy Mecha Unionizes then attacks destroys Gauntlet launcher  
Turn 4 (Black)  
Removes 3 Yosen counters from Training Ground to add a Kama 3 to his hand. He normals Kama 1 then normals Kama 3. Black uses Kama 3 to bounce Zenmaistet back to extra.

Training Ground gained 2 counters, from his two summons he removes one one to give his Yosen monsters 300 extra attack. He then direct attacks with both of his monsters. He concludes the duel with wonder XyZ to overlay Castel and direct for game.

Verita and Emeral vs White and Purple Shirt  
Turn 2 (Emeral continued)  
Overlay Cyber Harpy and Harpy Lady 2, to summon Lighting Chidori to return Vindikite to hand

Turn 3 (Purple Shirts)  
Activates Reinforcement of the Army, to add and summon Blazeman who then adds a Polymerization to hand. He fuses Blazeman with Windigo to form Great Wind reducing all their monsters attack by half

Turn 3 (White Shirt)  
Normal R-Genex Overseer who summons Genex Ally Remote.  
Removing 3 Yosen Counters from Training Ground to add Yosenju Kama 1 to hand. He then banish Yosen Kodam from grave to gain an additional normal summon.

Normal Kama 1 who then summons Kama 2. Kama 2 returns Chidori to hand.

Activate Ally Remote effect to R-Genex Overseer Genex Controller. Synchro Overseer with Kama 1 to make Tri-Arm, and Ally Remote with Kama to make Dark Strike Fighter. Discards a card with Tri-Arm to force Mora to discard a card. She discards Wyverbuster.

He attempts to attack, Mora activates Escalation summons Aither sending Stormforth to grave to summon Kuraz. Kuraz destroys Hysteric Sign and itself. Causing herself and Emeral to draw a card.

During Main activates Dark Strike Fighter tributing Tri-Arm inflicting 1400 points of damage. End of Turn Emeral adds Harpist, Channaler and regular Harpy to hand.

Turn 4 (Mora)  
Mora tributes Aither for Caius the Megamonarch after activating Retirn to make her monster Dark. Caius then banishes Great Tornado and Dark Strike. Activating Return she add Lightray Diabolus to hand. Summoning it.

Turn 4 (Emeral)  
Emeral summons Channaler discard Harpists to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon. He then Overlays for Gaia Dragon. Discards Crow to banish Polymerization. Activating his Facedown Hysteric Party, she discards normal Harpie to summon back Cyber, Lady 2 and a Harpist to overlay for Phantsmal. Summons Dark Smirogh by banish Crow and Normal Harpy. They then both attack for game.


	31. Turn 30

Turn 30: Action Field Set! LDS Academy!

"I tribute my Alich of the Burning Abyss and my Manju of my Thousand Hands to summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons!"

"I fuse my Sparkman to my Clayman for my Elemental HERO Thundergiant!"

My two friends declared from a nearby wall as the Headmasters were dodging various attacks, "Saffira grab Aqua! Columbus get Leon and Eliza."

"Understood Verita!" Columbus gestured to his Giant to grab the Headmasters.

Orion looked at them, "Well then let us deal with you two, then come and get our prize!"

Then a flash of light was heard as a group of unfamiliar men appeared behind Leon dressed in nice blue suits as they took a look at the various LDS individuals in front of them.

"So you are the elite of standard? You are pathetic." The one with the green jeweled helm laugh. He then looked at his fellows, "No matter we have our orders."

-  
Verita looked to Eliza "Who are they?"

"I have no idea, but while they are distracting those guys I think we should leave."

Columbus and Leon nodded in agreement as Leon spoke, "As much as I would love to give them a piece of my mind, I think we can't win this one."

"Yes but-!"

"We don't have time to argue, let us move."

-  
Thomas attempted stand up, "Mora!"

"Its over," the Dean swung her hand and her monsters knocked Emeral and Mora out. She looked at two of the remaining members, "Let us get our comrades and recruits. Then we leave."

They all nodded, grabbing the other two knocked LDS and my classmates, "LDS Heliocopter, Section 8, time to leave."

-  
"Where is your Headmaster?"

Espa, Allen and the group following Jason look at the LDS Employee.

"Why should we tell the you? You're not even from the Academy," William the Hawk declared.

Alice walked up to him silently looking at them. She began to move her hands, "I agree Alice."

"My sister is right, you should leave this place. We we're about to have our tournament."

The man look at these students annoyed, "We'll beat it out of you then."

Espa walked up to join his teammate, "We'll see about that."

The duel began, it was going well at first then the massacre happened, the students were no match for them. Just as in my own duel, it seemed fair, it seemed plausible since they even had action cards to even the score. Yet still the enemy overcame, and overwhelmed, we, the finest school of LDS. Only Ryzanapaku could match our skill.

"STOP IT," Jason declared, his body electrocuted, "I activate Charge of the Lightbrigade, discarding this Garoth of the Lightsworn! Draw, then I send Wulf, and a Raiden to the graveyard."

"Rise Lyncathrope! Wulf, next I normal summon my Lumina, discarding this Ryko, to summon Raiden. I send two cards to my graveyard, Lightsworn Felis, and Minerva, Minerva mills a Lightsworn Celestia. I then summon Felis."

The LDS faculty, look at him, "I tune my Minerva to my Raiden, forming the Overlay Network! Champion of the Lightsworn! Arch Angel Michael! I pay a thousand Lightpoints to destroy that monster." The faculty began to look worried.  
"The Star comes together, as this saintly lady comes to aid us, all. Rank 4, Lord of the Light! Minevera, Lightsworn Saint."

The faculty backed up, as he continued, "I detach a material to send to grave, glow up bulb, breakthrough skill, and this Ryko. I draw 1 Card. Now I use Glow Up Bulb! I mill, this Charge of the Light Brigade. Synchro summon once more Thought Ruler Archfiend. I attack and destroy your Genex Vinidkite! I gain back 2400 life point."

The whole field got quiet, "Now I have over four lightsworns in this graveyard of mine with a different name, Chaotic Summon of Order, the Ultimate Enforcer of Justice. JUDGEMENT DRAGON. Today is your apocalypse. I activate the effect of Judgement Dragon. I destroy the Field of the XYZ and my Minerva is then destroyed," his anger is unleashed on the battlefield, "I use Judgement Dragon again to destroy the field of Synchro, and then I use it again to destroy the field of ritual. You four leave!"

The students looked and just nodded, Espa wanted to stay but was grabbed by their friends as they booked it to safety.

Jason looked at his foes as the students left, "If I come willingly will you leave this school?"

"Of course, Headmaster, and no harm will come to your fellow students."

-  
"Jose!" Columbus ran forward, "Get up, are you ok? What happened here?"

I began to stand, my vision blurred as I looked up, "Yeah I am ok, where is Thomas?"

"You were supposed to find him, Jose."

Aqua, stood with Leon and Eliza, left pants leg burned, and all I looked at the headmaster all three looked exhausted, "I failed, I dueled, and I lost. I could not save my Headmaster."

Eliza looked at Leon and Aqua, "It is ok, these duelists were beyond almost anyone here at the Academy. Why they would want us, when clearly we are not up to par is anyone guess. But let us move to the abandoned Dorm."

"Go to that place right now, Headmaster Eliza, we have to go back other duelists are out there, and whatever is going on, we-"

"Freshmen Verita," Aqua boomed, "We all appreciate your altruism, but the reality is if we go back out we'll make a bad situation worse. You three are clearly not up to par."

She looked back, "I beat Leon! I can duel with the best of them."

"Verita, we are outnumbered and you beat Leon once. Furthermore, you win? They will keep coming, and then they will take you, we have to rethink the scenario and form a new plan."

Leon looked at Aqua, "As much I like to disagree with Aquarius here, the abandoned dorm will be safest for now. We can figure out what do later."

-  
The Dean threw Thomas, Mora, Robert, Jason and Emeral into the Heliocopter, "We got one less than desired, but we need to leave."

"I summon Ancient Gear Golem," A massive machine rose from the ground as it begun to strike the Helicopter.

"I summon my Ptolemy M7 protect us!" The massive dragon smashed into the machine as it begun to duel.

Dean looked at two uninjured, "You two protect our escape, and once you do so, get out of here."

Their duel disc declared, "Duel Mode Stand by."

"Get us out of here."

The pilot nodded, as it begun to fly above the Academy.

-  
Orion looked as his teammates fell to the ground, "You!" His field nearly empty as his allies disappeared in a flash of light. His monster stood in defense mode.

"Ancient Gear Double Bite-"

Orion looked at him "I activate my centaurs ability XYZ Change! Constellars Plieades, and uses it ability to return your monster to its hand."

The blue shirt man looked and began to laugh, "Trap Card Open!"

A yell was heard in the distance.

-  
Eliza, and Leon stood up from the renovated common area and they walked torwards Aqua.

"We need to figure out what is going on here" Leon declared.

Aqua raising an eyebrow "I assume you think I know who to talk to?" He looked at his fellow headmasters in a state of passivity.

Leon rammed him up to the wall, "Eliza and I are not like Thomas and Robert, we are not just willing to sweep everything you and Jason have done under the rug."

"I have dueled that is all, I cannot help that my monsters could inflict burns. And furthermore that is my Dorm that I run my way, and the results speak for themselves."

Eliza clenched her fists as Leon continued, "What results-"

"Verita, you moron, she has improved the most of these four freshmen, her deck itself is most representative of who she is. And her play has dramatically increased, where Jose and Columbus have maintained the same skill level. I think she is better than Mora.

Leon continued, "Yeah she has an ace to start with? You have done nothing beside give her your deck."

"What else is needed? Leon this is a cardgame, and our skill levels are based on what cards we own."

Eliza spoke, "That is not the case numerous studies have shown that an individuals skill is as vital as the cards in their deck."

"Of couse, Lizzy, but your own deck for example, I know you broke from your stance of single summon in part because we have managed to Unshadow some cards. Did you get better?"

Eliza stayed slient as Leon spoke again, "Tell us what you know happened here."

"Calm down kitty," Aqua chuckled, "Only that you've already been told what Jason and I knew. The Akaba's wanted to recruit duelists for a war, one of the Akaba's instructed Jason to make sure that did not happen. In context and why I don't know."

-  
"What are they saying Columbus?"

He looked at us, "I don't know Leon looks to be threatening Aquarius who is taunting him."

"We should teach both of those Headmaster's some manners."

Both of us look at Verita, and I told her, "Let the Headmasters do their thing. It's not our responsibility."

Columbus chuckled, "Plus Veri, we don't know what is going on."

She just stood annoyed looking at us.

-  
The headmasters calmed down and returned inside. The sun had fallen and it looked like the night had gone silent.

"You three are staying here. We are going to the Academic building, some other duelists will be here shortly, but for now," all three look at Verita.

Then spoke in unison, "Stay here where it is safe."


	32. Turn 31

Turn 31: Stand and Duel!

"We are following them aren't we?"

Verita looked at Columbus and I, "Of course we are."

"One time Verita, just one time, can we stay and follow instructions, and not-"

She just chuckled, "You asked, that it is the right thing to do Columbus."

Columbus just gave a blank stare back at Verita, and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked at me and then suddenly put forth an idea, "Let us take a vote! For staying nice and safe in this dorm, where whatever those LDS thugs are will not be coming looking for us or for anyone for that matter."

"I say we go follow the Headmasters," Verita shrugged at Columbus.

"I say we stay here where it is safe."

Then they both looked at me, I sighed, "I say we go," and lookied at Verita, "to see if we can find Mora, since we have not heard from her since we have split up. And because Verita would leave with or without us."

Verita just shrugged at that accusation, "I would not."

"You would," we both countered her defense.

"Ok maybe-"

"You would," we said again.

"Ok fine I would."

-  
"You know they are following us," Leon looked at Eliza and Aqua.

Aqua just shrugged, "Of course they are."

"Or Verita is at least," Eliza added.

Leon looked at Aqua, suspecting treachery, "Stop looking at me Cat."

"We have been at each other throats for last three years almost, Aquarius, you can't expect me to trust you or Jason."

Eliza rolled her eyes at a Leon, "Regardless Leon, Aquarius and Jason provided us with research on shadowed cards, I doubt you would have won without that."

"Thomas would have found my Uria eventually, since we-"

Rolling his eyes, Aqua continued, "Whatever cat, your deck and these cards are nothing special. They are just that, cards."

Aqua begun to stumble on his words, "This whole Academy is rather pointless. Our work here and research by studying the ways us as students evolve our deck is no more than card access."

"Aquarius, take your cynical feelings elsewhere. These shadow cards are great examples of the work of this Academy since the card database allows notation of missing cards-"

Leon stopped her, "Eliza we all know the Shadow Card concept and research methods."

The three headmasters went silent as if to catch their breath, Aqua spoke first, "They are around right behind us. I say a three minute walk."

The other two nodded, and Aqua continued "Keep an eye out for them."

The headmasters continued to walk and Eliza continued, "The forest is empty. It should have duelists around or strewn about."

"I am just hoping that they got to the dorms safely."

-  
"The enemy duelists have been annihilated."

A Blue-jacketed man with just yellow gem, with two similarly dressed figures began to chuckle, "How many students are left?"

The yellow shirted messenger, "No more than 60 duelists left."

The blue shirt, "I said students."

"Exactly no more than 60 duelists left, there will be no recruits to be found once we're done."

He looked at his subordinate, "You are saying?"

"We have a few teams prepping to lay siege to the Dorms."

The man just smiled, he crumbled a card and threw it, "These standard duelists are no threat. And any resistance they put up is child's play."

-  
"Ren what is it?" Espa on his duel phone, "Get to the other dorms, get to the harbor and get everyone out!"

Espa looked at Jonathan, "Whatever is going on we need to leave," he looked at Jason's cohorts, "You four get to the Xyz and Chaos Dormitory's."

William looked at Espa, "Why should we listen to you? Furthermore why should we go help the others. Not like you are any more important than the rest of us. My team and I should just leave."

"You four are the only team at anything resembling full strength," Espa paused, "More than that it's the right thing to do. Most of us cannot duel or duel at the level we are seeing. You choose if you and your team feel a desire to flee then do so. Or you stand and duel."

Espa breathed in, "Given what we are facing and have been told we need team work. And that means all of us, once you warn everyone. Get to the harbor, see if a boat is still here. Then leave."

William just nodded, and gathered his team, "Be careful sophomore."

Espa looked at Ryan, Gaia and his own ally Jonathen, "We're going to the faculty building."

Ryan and Gaia looked at Espa, "We barely know you, save you were part of Aqua and Jason's teams why should we follow you? Besides we are not going back out there. Our teammates already have."

He ignored them, "Because we need to work together and we have seen what is going on here. Or rather I have no idea what is going on beside kidnapping. What I do know we need to leave this island. And I am going to try and get everyone out of here."

They looked at him, and then Gaia spoke, "If my teammates are out there I need to find them."

Ryan just shrugged and looked at his deck, "I need to find my headmaster."

-  
The three headmasters stopped and saw two figures with yellow and red jackets led by a blue jacket with a green gem in front of the Academic Building.

"Three of them versus three of us."

They nodded at Leon, "why are we doing this?"

"I have no idea," Aqua added, and both Eliza and Leon inclined their heads to agree.

"We are here now."

The three Headmasters walked up to these figures, and looked at them.

"Leave our Academy or pay the price!"

They looked at the headmasters as they swung on their duel discs, "I thought all you standard duelists went hiding into those Dorms."

They swung on their duel discs all six swung over their discs in preparation.

We had been following from behind when we saw the duel begin, "We have to go help them!" Verita urged us.

"We can't Verita those three are beyond-"

Then we heard a familiar voice, "What are you three doing here?"

"Jonathen!" Columbus declared.

"Yes, Columbus."

The rest of the meeting was a tad more awkward as we just silently looked at each other, and then we turned to see the duel.

Leon spoke before the first turn began, "Whoever you guys are, you attacked my friends, kidnapped them, and now attempt to lay waste to my home, and tell us to surrender! Well sorry for you, we are not your average duelists, we are three of this Academy's Headmasters, and you'll see why that is the case."

The jeweled figure looked at him, "You three are no match for us, you are the best? Even a Silver Slacker could match you, save for your overblown ego. Now then lay down and get prepare to be carded!"

"I have no idea what being carded is," but looking at Aqua and Eliza they said together, "We will stand and fight!

"On this plain of battle," Leon begun, "Duelists danced alongside their monsters and as they kick the Earth in defiance of the odds."

A sphere begun to form in the air and Aqua looked up and realized what Leon was doing, "As we duelists Storm this field of Battle."

The jeweled hatted man spoke, "Are you mocking us!"

Eliza widened, "Behold our Audience, this newest and greatest-"

"Evolution of the Art of the Duel," Leon added as the ball burst.

Aqua continued "As we defend our territory on this forgotten Cathedral of Battle." The forest began to change as it faded into a great Cathedral with thick walls and the door way behind their foes into the Academic building, the winds began to blow.

The jeweled helmet man began to look even more confused as the forest changed to a grand now ruined gothic Cathedral.

"Repent your sins in the Forgotten Cathedral of the Creator."

The ball reformed and began to spin again and the three headmasters declared, "In our Action Duel."

The three duelists in front of the headmasters and the headmaster themselves duel discs said "Duel Mode Stand By. Action Field set Forgotten Cathedral."

All six together, "Duel!"  
-

Explanation of Shadow Cards

Shadow Cards are cards that are known to exist but not known what they are or how they work or even their name. Shadow Cards are discovered with the following two techniques.

Illumination - most cards are discovered this way, it is simply as put finding counterparts to cards that are known to exist. Dark Armed Dragon vs Lv Dragons. If the Universe had Armed Dragons Lv3 and Lv5, as well as a Dark Armed Dragon, and said Lv5 text involving Lv7 was removed researchers would look into why a card like DAD existed without a counterpart from the original line. This would in time lead to the discovery of the Lv7 Armed Dragon.

Shading - how more unique versions of cards are discovered in comparison to illumination, cards that are related to each other, in some of the most nominal sense of the word related. An example would be the Trishula-esque cards, Nekroz, Ourubors, and IceBarrier, none of these have any direct connection in series to one another. But their similarity of effects, and being each a ritual, xyz and synchro means their are likely cards similar to Trishula herself, that is a fusion (two direct Trishulas, are First and Anno. Anno lore, and First stat, First is closer to PurpleTrish, simply due like Trish he is generic for fusion decks, is deckwarpy to play him, and is far more backbreaking).

The connection can also be in X-Sabers vs SuperHeavy, where they almost complete opposite but similar to each other. Both deal with hand (discard hand, for Sabers, and SuperHeavy has handtrops), one is focused on swarm, other slowly but surely gets it synchros. The similar is seen also in the two utility synchros, Musashi, and Shutendogi vs Wayne and Hunyelli, back level 5 get more fuel, but Wayne explodes, Musashi is patient, both level 6 deal with backrow. And so on it, the latter synchros level and function wildly differ, but it could mean that archtypes in general have those two effects at level 5 and 6.


	33. Turn 32

Turn 32: Our Finest

The three figures looked at them. "We shall take first" The blue shirt declared, "I normal summon this Ancient Gear Hound Dog." He begun to laugh, "I activate Polymerization fusing my Hound with this Ancient Gear."

The Headmasters looked at each other, when Leon spoke, "What are these cards? I have never seen them-"

The blue shirt laugh, "And you dare claim to be a Fusion User, and don't know the basic cards of Fusion."

"How did they know?" Eliza looked at Aqua and Leon, "We haven't played single card."

Aqua eyes begun to widen as he ignored their foes and begun to climb up the walls looking for an action card.

The man began to chant, "Leader of the Hunt, your roaring howl declares it has begun, Mad Ancient Beast let this forgotten upgrade you! Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Alpha Hound!"

The blue shirt man cackled, "And you will take 750 points of damage from my monster!"

"No he won't, Action Magic: Deus Intervention!" Aqua leaped back down, "I reduce the amount of effect damage that would have been dealt to zero."

The yellow shirt moved forward, "So what? You have staved off a little bit of damage, my turn I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support," he gasps, "I pay half my life points and activate this Polymerization to banish from my deck Ancient Gear Knight and Ancient Gear Hound Dog."

The man paused, "Loyal Knight of the King, and Hunter for Fusion, fuse with the Great Warrior of the Ancients! Fusion Summon Ancient Gear Paladin! Now I use the effect of Paladin to return my banished Ancient Gear Hound Dog to my graveyard."

The red jacket took next, "I activate Fusion Sage, to add a Polymerization to my hand. Next I normal summon this Ancient Gear Surveyor. I may send to grave an Ancient Gear 'Monster' and this card gains its name until end of turn. I send to grave this Hound Dog, and I fusion my modified seeker,with fusions hunter," he slams his hands together, "Fusion summon! Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog."

The three duelists smile as they each set two cards in turn. Then Yellow duelist nods, "I activate this card Ancient Armageddon."

"At end of our turn I activate Alpha Hound, I add a Polymerization to my hand from my deck."

The headmasters look at each other, "Our turn!"

The red jacket goes next, "I activate Ancient Seal! Now you can't summon anything, save Fusion Monsters, from your extra deck."

"Well too bad! Since Fusion is my specialty. I normal summon this Volcanic Rocket, adding a Blaze Acceralator to my hand."

"Your Rocket gets a counter, lowlife, and Ancient Gear Acid gets one."

Aqua looked at them, "Be careful, you two, I-"

"We're the Headmasters Aqua, we can handle some goons," Eliza smiled at him.

Leon was continuing, "I activate this Blaze Accelerator, and discard my Volcanic Scattershot."

They began to laugh and looked at him, "Yeah so what?" Leon continued, "Blaze Accelerator's effect, I destroy Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound, I don't know what those counters do but I don't like them."

Volcanic Rocket begun a rapid fire as it gunned down the Fusion Hound Dog, Aqua's eyes looked up, the yellow's duelists machine went off and it slammed its shot into his ally as red's fusion was destroyed.

"Next I use Scattershot's effect to destroy my opponents field, I will remove that other Hound Dog and inflict a thousand points of damage." The scattershots rise and begin to pepper Alpha Hound with holes as it explodes. Aqua's eyes noticed how once again the magic activated hitting its teammate, reducing his allies life total.

"Then you, Scattershot's effect, when sent to the graveyard I inflict 500 points of damage, unfortunately the first one misses timing, but you will still take a thousand."

Aqua looked up, "Leon focus down on the blue, they've already taken damage."

Leon looks up, "Why that they have, Mr. Blue, take a thousand." The rockets once again rose and fired the bullets at their foes.

"Now, I activate Wild Fire, I destroy my Blaze Accelerator to destroy all monsters on the field, including that Paladin."

Aqua looked and noticed the cannon did not go off this time as Leon finished his play. "I activate my Polymerization to fuse this token I got off Wild Fire with Summon Reactor - SK, come together, the remnants of a great Inferno, and an Engine of War, FUSION SUMMON Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"

"Now I activate my monsters effect," Leon declared, Eliza and Aqua began to fan out, looking for action cards on the walls around them. "Blaze Fenix inflicts 300 points of damage for each card on the field. I count 9, and Blue Shirt, time to regret what you said."

Blue smiled, "Trap card, open, Ancient Gear Spark, I return an Ancient Gear Monster that was sent to the graveyard and increase its attack by 200. I choose my Alpha Hound. It gains 200 attack and then-" Yellow shirt nodded moving his hand, "Ancient Spark Shot, if an "Ancient Gear" Monster is summoned while I control none I inflict damage equal to its attack and reduce it by half."

Blue faced, he continued, "Now I use my Booster, the damage that my Alpha Hound will deal is now doubled."

Leon is hit by a wave of bombardment as his life points drop fast and is left himself barely standing. The Yellow Shirt looked at his ally as the Blaze Fenix resolved blasting his ally to the wall causing it to tremble.

Red and Yellow looked at each other and nodded. The two remaining ones sat up and looked at their foes "Time take these three seriously. If they could taken down one of the Obelisk Force, they might be a tad better than your average standard duelist."

Leon nods at his allies, "I set a card, and you two are up."

Eliza and Aqua leap down looking at their friend, "Don't worry Leon, we can handle these last two."  
-

New Cards

Ancient Gear Alpha Hound - Level 6 - Earth - Machine - Effect/Fusion

-Ancient Gear Hound Dog + "Ancient Gear" Monster-  
When this card is summoned, an opponent is dealt 750 life points of damage. If this card declares an attack your opponent may not activates spell and trap cards until end of damage step.  
You may at the end of turn this fusion summoned add a Polymerization to your hand.  
If this card is used for a Fusion you may treat its name as Ancient Gear Hound Dog  
Attack 2200 Defense 1000

Ancient Gear Paladin - Lv 5 - Earth - Effect/Fusion - Machine

-Ancient Gear Knight + Ancient Gear Hound Dog-  
You may special summon an Ancient Gear Knight from your graveyard once per turn or you may return an "Ancient Gear" card to a graveyard from the banish zone once per a turn. If this card declares an attack until end of damage step your opponent may not activate spell or trap cards.  
Attack 2100 Defense 500

Ancient Gear Surveyor - Lv 3 - Earth - Effect - Machine

You may once per turn send an Ancient Gear 'Monster', to the graveyard, this card gains it named until the End of Turn. If this card is in your graveyard, you may a banish an Earth Machine Fusion from your graveyard, to summon it in face up defense position. Banish it, if it would leave the field after it was summoned this way.

This card counts as two tributes for an Earth Machine Monster.

Ancient Seal - Trap Continuous

You must control an Earth Machine Fusion to activate this. Your opponents may only special summon Fusion Monsters from the Extra Deck. If an "Ancient" Spell or Trap would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Blue)  
Normal Summon Hound Dog uses its effect inflict 600 on Eliza. Then activates Polymerization fusing it and Ancient Gear in Hand to summon Ancient Gear Alpha Hand. Trying inflict 750 damage onto Leon.

Aqua uses Action Magic Dues Intervention to prevent it.  
Adds Polymerization to hand

Sets Two Cards

Turn 1 (Yellow)  
Pays half his life activates Cybernetic Fusion Support banishing Ancient Gear Knight and Hound Dog to summon Ancient Gear Paladin.

Returns a Banished Hound to Grave

Sets Two Card. Activates Ancient Armageddon.

Turn 1 (Red)  
Activates Fusion Sage add Polymerization to hand. Normal Surveyor, sends a Hound Dog to grave fuses for Double Bite Hand.

Sets two cards.

Turn 2 (Leon)  
Red Activates one of his set cards, called Ancient Seal, sealing away any extra deck based summons, beside Fusion. Leon normal Volcanic Rocket, adds a Blaze Accelerator to hand.

Activates Blaze Accelerator, discarding Scattershot to destroying Double Bite Hound Dog with its effect. Then Scattershots effect to destroy Blue Alpha Hound. Inflicting 1000 points of damage onto Blue.

Leon that activates Wildfire destroying the field and the AG Paladin. Concludes by using Polymerization to fuse his token off Wildfire and Summon Reactor for Blaze Fenix, activating its effect to destroy Blue.

Blue activates Spark, reviving Alpha Hound, then Yellow uses Shot, with Blue than activates Booster to deal a collective 2200 to Leon.


	34. Turn 33

Turn 33: It is Done

"I normal summon Heavy Knight of Flame," Eliza looked as Aqua began jumping on the walls. The two remaining just looked confused.

She leapt forward, "I activate my Card Polymerization!"  
The two individuals looked at her, "I fuse my Il Bud with my Skelsaurus in my hand for Super Alloybeast Raptinus! The Monster created by Hubris and Sin, fuse with the Undead Dinosaur for The Next Level of Twin Summon!"

Aqua looked around and grabbed an action card, when the red shirt declared, "Trap Card! Ancient Gear Birth I summon back my Ancient Gear Double Bite in response to Polymerization its gains 200 attack and now you gain a Corrupted Counter."

"About that now I attack Dragon's Mirror I banish my Skelsaurus and my Il Bud for First of the Dragons."

The yellow-shirt, "that monster requires two normal!"

Aqua leapt down behind them, "Her monsters are Gemini and they are normal in the graveyard."

"It'll still gain a counter!"

Eliza declared, "First of the Dragon attack Double Bite Hound."

"Ha my Monster effect if a monster battle while it has a counter destroy it!"

Aqua looked at him, "That Dragon is unaffected by other monsters effects, time for you to go."

First of the Dragon ran right through Double Hound in a Tornado way. The center yellow card went off as it bombed the red shirt.

"Now Heavy knight of Flame and Super Alloy finish this!" The last two monsters then ran at the remaining opponents with Heavy Knight, then finishing off the Red Shirt while the Yellow Shirt stood by in shock and declared.

"I'm still alive!"

Aqua declared "I still have my turn, I activate Gishki Vision to add a Ghiski Ritual Monster, I add Evighiski Mind Augus, next I use Gishki Shadow, add a Aquamirror of Gishki." Aqua walked past them, "And I activate Salvage to return Shadow and Vision. I activate this Aquamirror, tributing Vision who counts as a whole tribute for a water type Ritual."

"Farseer, that sees beyond strength of Water, and with a Burning Passion to achieve a Dream, come forth from your surging sea! Ritual Summon Level 6 Evigishki Mind Augus," Aqua did not let up, "I return your Fusions and Polymerization to the deck."

Aqua continued, "I normal summon Ghiski Emilia if control another Ghiski monster negate all traps card on the field. Mind Augus direct attack!"

Mind Augus flew up as Aqua leaped onto it, when his opponent begun to laugh, "so be it, you three got lucky."

The Headmasters walked forward as their opponents disappeared in a speckles of light.

"Um well then," they looked at each other. The Headmasters looked up, and activated their duel disc.

"I summon Blaze Fenix!"  
"Mind Augus!"  
"And my Heavy Knight of Flame!"

The Headmasters leapt onto their monsters backs while Eliza gripped the back of her undead horsemen. Fenix took flight as it flared into the sky and let loose a long blaze followed by anoher short then another long one. The Mind Augus simply swam upward while Aqua held on.

Eliza's knight tossed her as she ran up the wall it would catch up and toss her again.

-  
"You how do we plan on getting up-" The seven of us turned around and saw three red shirts.

They activated their duel discs and we stared each other. Verita spoke first activating her own, "How tired I am of these guys, in fact I came to school to learn, not get involved-"

"Verita, you are the reason we got involved in this mess," Columbus pointed out to her.

Ryan shrugged, and joined Verita, "Can't let a fellow ritualist duel alone can I?"

"Stop trying show me up in front of my girlfriend ritualist," Columbus laughed.

The three redshirts looked very confused, as Jonathen walked in, "Now I can't let a friend fight on his without a real summoning method."

"Oh how in-tune we all sound, let us mix this up a bit," Gaia walked in herself as she looked at three red gems.

I looked at Espa who just shrugged, who spoke before I, "Well then, I suppose we can't let you five have all the time."

-  
"Furinji!" Columbus declared as he landed in the ruins, the teachers were on the side and knocked out, while he just stood there.

Furinji looked back, "I've got to say brilliant work, my students have done far better against LDS and Academia then I would have suspected. What a most wonderful game."

"Old man what is going on here?" Eliza accused him, "You knew this was going to happen."

"I did not, I only suspected as much, these fusion duelists are from Academia-"

"You said that was nonsense!"

The principal smiled, "I did, and it is, but non-sense that is true nonetheless as all three of you see. I had hoped if I had allowed a manner for the Headmasters to be captured the rest of the students would be safe."

"The few for the many."

He nodded at Aqua, "Of course, my job is protect and run this school, as skilled as you six are, the rest of the student body would be safe. Unfortunately a wrench was thrown twice, first Thomas convincing you six otherwise, and then someone calling in Academia," Furinji looked at him.

"If I must lose half of the student body for the safety of this Academy I will."

Aqua looked at him, his Mind Augus let loose a great stream which the Principal casually evaded, "That said, to convince Reiji and his mother to not return I shall just beat you three. Then send you off."

The wind began to howl as it thundered around the building, they looked at each other when Aqua stepped up, "This is Jason and I's mess, you two need to-" Eliza stopped him.

"No your monsters are more mobile than mine, you two go help the others," Eliza looked at the principal who looked annoyed, as the other Headmasters leapt off.

He looked at her, "Let us do our dance on this field of battle."

"I don't intend this to a be dance or battle, as you disgrace the honor of dueling," Eliza responded in on disgust.

"I shall go around in circles, with this evolution."

Eliza responded, "You claim to honor a man's legacy, but interacting with your students as one would interact with monsters and field, as he did."

"Let me show you the truth of that claim on this stage," the Principle responded to her insult.

The field disappeared as their duel discs read Sky Pillar, as lighting blasted around and formed in great bright white, as it illuminated the field.

They both shouted "Action duel!"

Dual Summary

Turn 2 (Eliza)  
Summons Heavy Knight of Flame, and activates Polymerization fusing Ill Bud and Skelesarus for Super Ally Beast. Red Activates Ancient Gear Birth reviving his Double Bite Hound, and uses its effect giving Beast a Counter.

Eliza then uses Dragon's Mirror to summon First of the Dragon, which she uses to destroy Double Bite Hound. Heavy Flame then destroys finishes off Red, and Super Ally Beast attacks Yellow.

Turn 2 (Aqua)  
Use Gishki Vision and Shadow to add Mind Augus and Aquamirror to hand. Then proceeds use salvage to return them to hand. Summoning Mind Augus to return the fusions and spells to hand. Then summons Emilia to negate all traps on the field, and directs with Augus for game.


	35. Turn 34

Turn 34: Twin Souls

"Keep moving onto the boats everyone! Keep moving," William ordered, using hand gestures to keep everyone moving quickly. He looked around at the various duelists who were gathered to get everyone to the boats. He smiled, "Get the boats moving, once they are filled, save the last post for my crew and I."

"I want off this island, but we may as well watch our peers gets to safety."

Alice shrugged at him, "I think we should just leave, our teammates have already left to protect the boats and I want to see my sis again."

"You've heard?"

"That these two groups have been killing duelists? Yes, I have not seen several of my friends since earlier today."

William nodded, "The harbor is safe for now. We got some duelists stationed as watchers, they should let us know if anyone-"

"Then we are leaving and not going to save them?"

"Of course Alice."

-  
Eliza looked at him, "Shame on you, Principal, if-" Eliza was too angry as the principal just smiled at her.

"You can leave and go help your friends young lady, or we can continue our duel."

Eliza looked at him, "then take your turn."

"Fine, I start this duel by normal summoning Red Stone of Legend. I tribute it for a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck," Furinji smiled, "This little dragon here has infinite potential, something I believe every student has. Even if I lose my finest another will replace you. Just as this dragon is being replaced."

"I tribute this Dragon of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. It gains 300 attack for each Dragon in my graveyard. Making it 3000."

Eliza looked at her hand as he continued, "I set one card and pass the turn."

"My move! Draw, and now I set the Pendulum Scales! My scale 5 PM Capture and Scale 7 Lancerphancus. Sway my determined soul! Pendulum Summon! Arise Ill Bud!

Now I Gemini Summon it, I can special summon one Zombie Type Monster from my Hand."

He smiles, "Well done but my dragon will still outclass you."

"You sure about that? I activate Ill Bud's effect special summoning this Uni Zombie from my hand. I use its effect to target your Red-Eyes Darkness, I send to graveyard from my deck this Plaguespreader Zombie. Now I place this card on top of my deck to summon back this Plaguespreader. Synchro Summon! I tune my level 2 Plaguespreader to my level 6 Ill Bud, Restless Spirit of Flame hear our plea! Synchro Summon Level 8. Shiramui Shikisami!

The Principal looked at her, "That zombie should be destroyed since your Ill left the field."

"Due to PM Capture this Zombie cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects, so my Uni Zombie will remain. Now battle, Shikisami attack Red-Eyes Darkness, normally in this battle both of our monsters would be destroyed but once again, PM capture will protect my zombies!"

The dragon roars as it meets the blow of the spirit zombie and explodes in front of her. The principal stood his ground as Eliza continued, "My Uni Zombie will direct attack!"

"Zombies are Legendary for never dying, however my dragons burn with a flame of a Pheonix, Call of the Haunted, return to me Red-Eyes!" She looks at him, "I cancel my attack and I pass my turn by setting one card."

"I draw! I return this Stone to my hand who also returns my Darkness back to my deck. Now let me show why you are no match.

I normal summon this Red-Eyes B. I tribute it, now arise my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The principal leaps up as he jumps onto his new dragon and begins to look around "Now I form my overlay Network, this Dragon of Unlimited Potential should show your next evolution, Rank 7 Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon." He leaps forward, "Action Magic God's Wisdom, targeting my Dragon it gains 700 attack. Now destroy that zombie. You cannot activate effects until end of the damage step."

Flare Metal soars and burst through the ceiling and rains down molten Lava on Eliza. Who rolls out of the way.

"I end my turn."

"Draw!" She looks at him, "I activate Wavering Eyes I destroy my two Pendulums, and add a Pendulum Monster and inflict 500 to you."

He shrugs, "You take 500 from Flare's effect."

"I set the Pendulum Scale! Scale 2 Dragoons of Draconia, and Scale 7 Sea Dragons of Draconia. I summon from my Extra, Lancerphancus and my PM Capture."

"You take another 1000, and when you activate Sea Dragons, I detach a material to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Battle!" Eliza flips as she grabs an action card from the ceiling, "Deity Horn I target my Lancerphancus giving it 1000 extra attack."

The Horn of Heaven is heard through the storm clouds, Lancerphancus cuts clean through Flare Metal.

"Activating Dragoons of Draconia, I add a Normal Monster to my hand due to Draconia's effect. I add a Galaxy Serpent to to my hand. Now I tune my Uni-Zombie to my Level 6 Lancerphancus to for the Dragon with Sparkling Blue Eyes and desire to protect hides a deep pain. Level 9 Azure Eyes Silver Dragon, and Dragon monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Now I end my turn"

He smiles, "Draw, now I activate Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards I banish this Red Stone. Now for my decks final evolution, I banish this Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, who will summon back my normal Red-Eyes."

The Principal looks at her as she goes looking for action cards and then reveals the last card in his hand. "My deck, this deck has infinite potential. Your deck is Gemini no matter how good you are Eliza that fact shall limit you and cannot be overcome. I activate Polymerization, I fuse my Meteor Dragon with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, for Meteor Black Dragon!"

"You claim every student has unlimited potential, and my deck does have limitations I cannot ignore. But Jason and Aqua in our debates made me realize purity of deck does not matter. As long as it's my deck of two selfs. That is Gemini, a reflection a dream, but I shall dream no longer! With my dream that stood beside me till this day I shall overcome. I might no longer be a Gemini Duelist but I am a duelist," Eliza looks up as she leaps onto the top of a building, "And I shall seize this day, and achieve victory!"

He shrugs, "Red-Eyes Darkness destroy your PM Capture."

She buckles slightly as her monster is destroyed, "I activate Sea Dragons to summon Galaxy Serpent from my hand."

Furinji ignores her as he declares "Meteor destroy that dragon of sorrow!"

"Action Magic Evasion! I target your monster and negate its attack."

He had already begun, "Now this duel is over," he shrugs at her, "You are just delaying it, no card in that deck, no archaic Gemin-."

"You aren't listening! Draw!"

Dual Summary

Turn 1 (Principal)  
Normal summons Red Stone, tributes it to summon a Regular Red-Eyes from Deck  
Tributes said Red-Eyes for a Red-Eyes Darkness, sets a card and passes the turn.

Turn 2 (Eliza)  
Set the Pendulum Scale with PM Capture and Lancerphancus, Pendulum summoning Ill Bud, who she then Gemini summons, to allow her to summon Uni Zombie. Using Uni Zombie she sends to Grave Plaguespreader, increasing Red-Eyes Darkness level by one.

Placing a card on top of her deck she, activates Plaguespreader, special summon to summon itself. Tuning Plaguespreader to Ill Bud, Eliza summons Shiranui Shikisami. Attacking Darkness, with it, however because of PM Capture, Shikisami remains, and Ill Bud effect does not destroy Uni Zombie.

In response to her direct attack the principal activates Call of the Haunted on Red-Eyes.

Turn 3 (Principal)  
He returns Darkness to deck, with his Red Stone he returns his stone to hand. The Prinicipal normal summoning his Red Eyes B. Chick he tributes it for another Red-Eyes B. Dragon from his hand.

The Principal forms the Overlay Network creating Flare Metal with his two monsters. The Prinicipal attacks Shikisami using Flare after activating Dues Wisdom (based on Action Magic, Oversword). Then ends his turn.

Turn 4 (Eliza)  
Activates Wavering Eyes after she draws her card, to add a Sea Dragoons to her hand. She sets the Pendulum scale, with Sea Dragoons and Regular Dragoons of Draconia. Pendulum summoning Lancerphancus in attack, and PM Capture in defense mode.

Prinicipal uses Flare effect to summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Eliza continues her turn by activating Deity's horn, targeting Lancerphancus (having it gain 1000 attack (based on action magic, Breaksword). Destroying Flare adding a Galaxy Serpent to hand because of Dragoons effect.

Eliza then tunes her Lancerphancus with her Uni-Zombie to make Azure in defense mode.

Turn 5 (Principal)  
Activates Allure, banishing his Red Stone, as he draws two card. Prinicipal then banishes his Red-Eyes for a Darkness Metal Dragon, who summons his other normal Red-Eyes.

The Principal activates Polymerization fusing his Red-Eyes with a Meteor Dragon in hand. Darkness Metal attacks and destroy PM Capture. Eliza activates Sea Dragoons to summon Galaxy Serpent

Meteor attacks Azure Eyes, which Eliza responds with Action Magic Evasion saving her monster.


	36. Turn 35 (Last Chapter of Season 1)

Turn 35: Beginning and the End

"During my stand by phase I activate Azure Eyes Effect return to me now Ill Bud! Next I tune my level 2 Galaxy Serpent to my level Ill Bud to form thou who watches all, and keeps an eye on those with twin souls, level 8! Black Brutedrago!" Eliza smiles, as she begins to scan.

The principal begins to backup, "Synchro again! You pendulumed! And you fusion outside?!"

"I told you Principal, I have no longer restricted myself to tribute and Gemini. I must expand my horizons! Pendulum summon my Lancerphancus, PM Capture and my Heavy Knight of Flame."

Eliza looks at him, "With Gemini their are twin souls in one, the unassuming regular half. And the second half. Gemini Summon! I use my normal summon to Gemini Summon my Heavy Knight of Flame."

He looks at her unimpressed, "So what you can kill one of my monsters?"

"I switch Azure to attack mode. Heavy Knight attack, Meteor B. Dragon!" Eliza declares.

The principal began to leap as Eliza continued, "When Heavy Knight battles a special summoned monster banish it before the damage step!"

The two monsters engaged in battle, Heavy Knight dodged the flames effortlessly as it skirted to the side bisecting its foe, "Now Blackbrute destroy Darkness Metal!"

He looked at her and rolled forward, grabbing an action card but the Dragon had already ripped apart his monster.

Eliza smiled at him as he stood there, "Now my monsters finish this duel!"

PM Capture and Azure unleashed respectively a horde of inner things while Azure let loose a great stream of destruction. Lancerphancus went up to stab him while he gripped his card, negating one of these attacks would not save him.

"You lose."

"Mora you ok?"

Emeral shook her, they were both chained, "Wake up, if we want to escape you need to be awake."

"Yes what?" Mora took a moment to look around, there were some other duelists she recognized most she did not.

"We fought and they captured us remember?"

She nodded at Emeral, "So where are we?"

"No idea, but we are supposedly foreign exchange students on layover. Based on what I can gather that's how we were introduced."

Emeral chuckled a bit, "You were out like a rock Mora, we are here supposedly for an honors Program, or as our kidnappers said, Lancer Training whatever that is."

They looked at each other, checked they had their duel discs, Mora went to touch, "Mora they turned it off already," Emeral told her.

"So what is the plan?"

Emeral looked at Mora, "Time to make one."

-  
"Stay away from my friend! I activate the Herald of Perfection! I send to grave Herald of Orange Light to negate Ancient Gear Armageddon effect."

Ryan looked at up the her, "Verita, you, thank you."

Ignoring him, "My turn! I normal summon my Manju," looking at the Red-Jeweled, "Yeah I get an Ancient Gear whatever that is, I add a Hymn of Light to my hand. I tribute this Manju, and this Djinn releaser to summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons! Counter, counter, I activate Call of the Haunted, to summon back Honest, whom I returned to my hand."

"Verita, calm-"

She ignored me, "You turned Jonathan into a card you freaks, you almost turned Leon into a card you, if he didn't realized to activate his trap earlier. Now, Saffira, attack that pathetic- that stupid effect of yours, I use what is it again oh yeah my Herald."

"I negate the activation and destroy it by discarding this honest."

The green jewel just kept smirking as Verita continued, "Hey read my cards, I used Releaser to summon this Ritual, you cannot special summon."

The guy just stopped, looking at her, afraid, "NOW the monsters on the field has changed, triggering a replay! Now Saffira direct attack!"

Looking at the other hand, "Now Herald attack the that other one freak."

Verita just stopped as she looked at them, she ran forward, when the the three bodies evaporated into particles.

"Verit-"

"Columbus that could have been you, if Jonathan was not-"

Verita fell down, "that could-"

The harbor then went up in flames as three massive golems appeared. Lasers hit the various boats as the harbor began to burn. Aqua and Leon looked as the other students just fell.

"They-, they were, they were defenseless."

-  
Eliza turned around, as she dropped the principal, "We should have, we-"

He just looked at her, and said nothing.

"They, they were-"

-  
"Time to leave," a blue shirt said as he dropped a card.

"We are done here."

They all nodded at him as they clicked something on their duel discs.

-  
The moon began its final descent as the fires from the harbor became a whimper, the sudden explosion just kept reverberating again and again. It was the moment that woke us up. We just stood there, some on our knees others just starring blankly.

I looked up when Verita said we were all thinking.

"Why? What-"

None of us spoke as Aqua looked at us, "Nothing, nothing could have been done differently, it is Jason and I's fault."

He looked away as night now finally begun to give way to a new dawn.


End file.
